TRANSFORMERSGUNDAM SEED: SAVIOURS OF THE COSMOS
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: Part two of the Transformers/Gundam Seed Trilogy as we see Rodimus Prime, Athrun Zala and the crew of the Lost Light II venture into space to stop both the forces fo Galvatron and Nemesis Prime and finds allies along the way.
1. Maiden Voyage

Outside of ORB on a designated launch pad area the Wreckers ship was being outfitted for use of both Autobots, humans and for storing Mobile Suits. The best technicians both sides had were working hard and after a week were nearly complete.

"We should be ready to launch tomorrow, you picked your crew out yet kid?" asked Springer as he and Rodimus watched.

"Almost, we have a lot of potentials, Athrun apparently is doing the same" said Rodimus.

"You sure about the name of the ship?" asked Springer, "I'm okay with it but are you?"

"Yeah" said Rodimus, "tomorrow my friend the new Lost Light will take flight after Galvatron and find additional aid"

In one of the medical bays Athrun was with Ratchet as he had a metal arm cast around his broken arm which allowed him to move his arms freely.

"It still stings a little but I can move it now whilst the bones knit back a little more. You did a great job Ratchet" he told Dearka and Yzak as they watched him.

"You should wear it for another two weeks. Luckily I'm going on his trip with a handpicked group of ZAFT and ORB medics, I'll make sure you don't over do it" said Ratchet.

"So how goes the planning and preparations?" asked Dearka.

"I've managed to persuade the council to offer some supplies and troops as well as a few mechanics. Cagali has managed to do the same with ORB. But its getting too intense, we're at breaking point" said Yzak clearly frustrated.

"That won't be trouble soon" said Athrun, "I heard it from Kira yesterday, Lacus is considering returning to PLANT"

"As a councillor?" asked Dearka.

"No, Clyne agreed to step down temporarily and instated me as Chairman till she believed she was ready to return. If anyone can get the council to fully side with the Autobots its her" said Yzak.

"That just leaves another concern, who is going to lead ORB" said Ratchet.

_Attha residence: Gardens_

Cagali stared at the flower gardens as Kira joined her as the two stood side by side.

"I heard Rouge has been loaded onboard the Lost Light, that's a pretty big ship" said Kira.

"Yeah it is" said Cagali.

After a few more minutes Kira looked at her.

"I know your gonna hate me saying this, but as not only your friend but as your brother I have to say I am against this. I'm too damn worried about you and Athrun, if something was to happened to either of you I would never be able to live with myself if I didn't speak now. I just wish there was time too…"

Before he could finished Cagali turned and hugged him, clinging to him tightly as tears trickled down her face.

"I'm scared Kira, but I cant just sit by as we maybe threatened even more. I don't want to go, but I know this is the right thing" she said.

Kira held her, a few tears came from his face too.

"But while I'm gone I've made a decision, I want you too lead ORB in my absence" Cagali said as she looked at him.

"Are you sure?" asked Kira with surprise on his face. Cagali nodded and smiled.

"ORB maybe less political in the coming days, they need a strong leader with a good heart, like yours. Don't worry I'll make sure you get assistance in areas your not good at. With you leading ORB and Lacus leading ZAFT I know with Optimus' help you can keep tensions from rising and stop Megatron till we return" she explained.

Kira smiled and saluted her.

"Then I'll do my best" he said. Cagali nodded then started crying again as Kira hugged her again. Lacus watched with Tori on her shoulder, smiling at the two siblings.

_BATTLESHIP SCORPONOK_

Starscream came back online slowly as Decepticon foot soldiers were managing repairs. He slowly rose and shook his head.

"Well look whose back in the land of the functional" said Sunstorm who was propped up on the wall near Starscream with his arms folded.

"Sunstorm, been a while" said Starscream.

"Like wise" said Sunstorm.

"Where am I?" asked Starscream.

"The repair bay of Scorponok, most of the crew are foot soldiers. But Nemesis ordered a small hand picked group of us to board" explained Sunstorm as he walked towards the repairs bays entrance, "come with me, Nemesis wants a word"

Starscream followed Sunstorm through the ship with many giving him weird looks, along the way he spotted the Insecticons, Thunderwing, Barricade, Blackout and the Terrorcons.

"What is this? Has Megatron taken pity on me and ordered me onto this ship?" he asked as the two arrived on the bridge.

"Nothing like that, and Sunstorm never said Megatron's name now did he?" asked Nemesis as he stopped gazing out of the window at the front of the ship. Zarak and the Decepticon Headmasters were at command posts. On either side of Nemesis stood the Headmasters Snapdragon and Apeface, two of the most dangerous of the Headmasters. The rest of the seekers stood to attention as Starscream arrived.

"So the great Nemesis Prime has gone rogue, and managed to gather a little army and…wait, this is the edge of Earth's Solar System" said Starscream as he noticed them passing the planet of Pluto.

"Glad to see your optics are functional" said Nemesis as he turned and approached Starscream.

"What is this about Nemesis?" asked Starscream, "I have already had what you may call a bad day"

"It's simple Starscream; I want you to lead the Seekers again as their Sky Commander. I discussed it with the others and despite your…track record of betraying Megatron you are still one of their best. We're heading out into the Galaxy to find many of our lost Decepticon comrades. We can agree on one thing, Megatron's ways will not bring about control of Cybertron or end the war. Its time we set about fighting for the true Decepticon Cause. So that the strong rule over all with an Iron Fist, Megatron once called it 'Peace through Tyranny'" explained Nemesis.

"What's different now?" asked Starscream.

"I've watched Megatron, when I served him originally he was a leader of vision, you and I both respected him once. But its clear he's lost his way, he's become more like that Champion Gladiator of Kaon again. I wont lie Starscream many do not trust you, but you and I were there in early days. We both believed the Decepticons would save Cybertron from the injustices brought upon by the council" said Nemesis.

"So where Megatron lost his path we return to?" asked Starscream.

"Indeed, will you join me? Sky Commander?" asked Nemesis extending his hand. Starscream looked at Nemesis and grinned as he clasped hands and shook.

"Seekers, with me, I wish to see if we can still perform as a unit" he ordered as he headed out the door.

"When were we ever a unit?" muttered Ramjet.

"Dare you tell him that, remember the Null Ray" said Skywarp.

After the Seekers had left Nemesis turned to Zarak.

"Was the Spark Restraining Programme installed?" he asked.

"If Starscream even as much as tries to seize power, he'll learn his place" said Zarak.

"I see, so like me you want him under control is that it?" asked Overlord as he loomed over Nemesis, only to have Apeface and Snapdragon aim their guns at his head from behind.

"Stand down" ordered Nemesis, "Overlord is on our side, unless he wants an early grave"

Overlord snarled as he backed off.

"I know I promised to remove yours Overlord but only when you proved yourself loyal. Unlike Megatron I will succeed in completing the Decepticons ultimate goal" said Nemesis as he looked out the window again.

"Fine, just remember that Overlord is no puppet" said Overlord as he stormed out.

"Quite a rag tag team we have" said Zarak.

"Believe me Zarak, the best of the worst is yet to come" chuckled Nemesis.

_AUTOBOT BASE-THE ARK_

Optimus sat as he ran through the data files on those who had been reported missing from the Decepticon ranks when the Scorponok had left.

"Nemesis, what are you planning? Do you really think you can change the Decepticons?" Prime asked himself.

"We both know how he always wanted to be the best" said Magnus as he walked in and stood by his leaders side.

"Even so Old Friend, I feel as if I failed him. We were lucky, and Elita. He was not, he resents us" said Optimus.

"There is still hope, never forget that Orion" said Magnus with a smile.

"Haven't heard you call me that in a while" chuckled Optimus.

"Nostalgia, unfortunately I bring some troubling news a ZAFT patrol uncovered. Cosmos and Blaster went to investigate as well" said Magnus as he showed Prime on Teletran-1 images of a ruined space station and a large number of Murasames and a Black Gundam.

"That's ORB's Pillar of Autumn, Cagali mentioned it to me" said Optimus.

"And it tried to get in Galvatron's way. Its leader, a Rondo Sahaku challenged Galvatron. He destroyed the Mobile Suit Gold Frame with ease, whilst Metrotitan and the Destiny handled its troops. Then a final transmission reported seeing the Artemis dock into Metrotitan. Meaning now Galvatron and his forces have their own flying fortress. Optimus, I worry Rodimus may not be able to handle this, even with a crew under Athrun's command" said Magnus.

"Your going with them aren't you?" asked Optimus.

"Rodimus asked me to be his 2nd in Command, but if you need me…" said Magnus.

"No Magnus, you need to go with them. Whatever either enemy forces have planned, our friends and allies could use your skills" said Prime, "and don't worry, I'll make sure to stay alive"

The two shook hands.

"You damn well better" said Magnus with a smile.

_24 hours later_

_**BATTLESHIP LOST LIGHT LAUNCH PAD READY, SUPPLIES HAVE BEEN STOCKED FOR BOTH HUMAN AND AUTOBOT USE. SHIP HAS BEEN MODIFED FOR HUMAN USE AS WELL WITHOUT DISCOMFORT OR ANNOYANCE FOR AUTOBOT CREW**_

_**CREW MANIFEST: AUTOBOTS**_

_**RODIMUS: SHIP COMMANDER AND LEADER OF AUTOBOT CREW**_

_**ULTRA MAGNUS: 2ND IN COMMAND**_

_**DRIFT: APPOINTED 3RD IN COMMAND BY RODIMUS**_

_**RATCHET: SHIP MEDIC AND MECHANIC**_

_**PERCEPTOR: CHIEF SCIENTIST**_

_**KUP: CHIEF STRADEGIST**_

_**BLASTER: COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER, AIDED BY REWIND, EJECT, STEELJAW AND RAMHORN**_

_**JAZZ: SPECS OPS MEMBER**_

_**CLIFFJUMPER: HEAD OF INFILTRATION OPERATIONS**_

_**IRONHIDE: IN CHARGE OF WEAPONS DEPARTMENT **_

_**AERIALBOTS: AIR COMBAT FORCE, ALSO COMBINE TO SUPERION**_

_**HOIST AND GRAPPLE: HEAD OF SHIP AND WEAPON REPAIRS**_

_**RED ALERT: HEAD OF SECURITY**_

_**INFERNO: AID TO HEAD OF SECURITY**_

_**DINBOTS: HEAVY ATTACK FORCE, PLUS GRIMLOCK THREATENED TO BREAK RODIMUS IF NOT ALLOWED TO JOIN IN A DECEPTICON HUNT**_

_**ADDITIONAL SOLDIERS: JETFIRE, SUNSTREAKER, SIDESWIPE, POWERGLIDE, WARPATH, HOUND AND TRAILBREAKER**_

_**CREW MANIFEST: HUMAN ALLIANCE**_

_**ATHRUN ZALA: COMMANDER**_

_**CAGALI YULA ATTHA: POLTICAL ADVISOR**_

_**ANDREW WALTFELD: RETIRED MOBILE SUIT PILOT NOW ACTS AS SHIP STRADEGIST IN SHIP TO SHIP COMBAT.**_

_**DEARKA ELSMAN: GUNNER**_

_**LOWE GEAR: JUNK TECH, HEAD OF THE REPAIR TEAM WHEN NOT AWAY ON MISSIONS**_

_**GAI MURAKUMO: MERCENARY**_

_**LUNAMARIA HAWKE: 2ND IN COMMAND**_

_**STELLA LOUSSIER: NEWLY APPOINTED PILOT OF THE GAIA GUNDAM. HAS REQUESTED TO JOIN MISSION IN HOPES OF PERSUADING SHINN ASUKA TO LEAVE GALVATRON'S SERVICE. INCREASED ANALYSE REVEALS NO LONGER SUFFERS FROM EXTENDED PILOT WITHDRAWLS AND HAS A SLIGHTLY DIFFERENT PERSONALITY TO ORIGINAL FILES. REQUEST WAS PERMITTED BY COMMANDER KIRA YAMATO.**_

_**WITH THE ADDITIONAL OF A SMALL MOBILE SUIT SQUAD OF 5 MURASAMES AND 5 ZAKUS THE LOST LIGHT ALSO HAS A MECHANIC TEAM OF 15 LED BY FORMER ARCHANGEL HEAD OF REPAIRS, MURDOCH.**_

As many came to watch the ships launch the crew began to board one by one, the new Saviour Gundam was brought on last as Cagali and Athrun prepared for their goodbyes.

"Be safe out there, do you know how long you will be?" asked Lacus.

"No idea, months, maybe years" said Athrun. Lacus looked saddened and was near crying as Cagali hugged her. Kira shook hands with Athrun but then watched as Tori hopped shoulders.

"I think he wants to go with you" chuckled Kira.

"I'll look after him and bring him back safe and sound" said Athrun, then after a moment the two friends hugged.

"Good luck out there" said Kira.

"Good luck being a leader" said Athrun.

As Gai said his goodbye Lowe was having trouble as Kisato refused to stop hugging him. Dearka meanwhile watched as Yzak called him a damn fool but sighed and shook hands. Luna hugged Meyrin several times with tears flowing.

As everyone was ready to leave Optimus stepped forward.

"I wont lie, what you are about to do is dangerous but yet brave. I am proud of all of you, Rodimus, step forward" he ordered.

Rodimus did so as he stopped before Prime.

"Rodimus, today you take to stars as a commander, but also as a leader. Which is why here and now I know in my spark you are ready for the greatest task. I hereby give you another duty, to safeguard something precious" said Optimus. He then slowly opened his chest and removed something that shined brightly inside a special form of casing.

"The Matrix…Optimus no I…" began Rodimus.

"You are worthy, you have been worthy since the day I met you. Though you were young I always sensed you were special. Gifted, but not yet ready. But now that day has finally come, for too long I have stood alone, it is time for another to rise, to begin a new line. Rodimus, you believed in the ancient ways of Cybertron, will you take the Matrix as I did, will you follow the Dynasty and never fall foul like those before me did?" asked Optimus.

Everyone looked at Rodimus as he stared at the Matrix. Then he slowly took it in his hands and held it close, he then opened his own chest and placed it inside before it closed. His eyes glowed bright blue as did his body.

"I accept the burden, with all that I am" he said as the light faded away and he fell to one knee.

"Then it is with great pride and honour I welcome you to a dynasty only a few maybe worthy to join. Arise…Rodimus Prime" said Optimus.

The Autobots stood and saluted then slowly the humans did as well. Rodimus nodded as he shook Optimus' hand and turned to Athrun.

"Its time to go" he said. Athrun nodded and saluted his friends as the pair boarded the ship. Looking back on last time before the doors closed the two commanders said their farewells.

On the bridge of the ship the Aerialbots had taken to the controls of the ship with Air Raid as the main pilot.

"Crew are onboard, all supplies are stored, we are green in all areas" said Silverbolt.

"All humans and mobile suits account for. We are good" said Waltfeld.

"Want to do the honours?" asked Athrun. Rodimus nodded as Ultra Magnus and Drift stood by his side as he pressed the intercom.

"Attention, this is Rodimus Prime, commander of the Lost Light II, today we set out into space on a mission. Our goals are simple, find allies, protect those where we can and do whatever it takes to find out or stop what Galvatron and Nemesis Prime are up to. We are one ship and a small hand picked crew. But you were chosen by Athrun Zala and myself for a reason. Because we are the best for this task, each of us has earned our place on this ship. Whilst we head out our allies on Earth and here in this solar system will fight Megatron with everything they got. We wont let them down and we will return here hundred times strong. The road ahead of us will be tricky at times, but we can do this, as a team. For Earth and For Cybertron, we will not fail. Prepare for launch"

"Well put" said Magnus.

"Thanks, I had Drift write it out for me, I'm terrible at speeches sometimes" said Rodimus.

"The Intercoms still on" said Drift, all round ship everyone laughed.

"At least their in good spirits about this" said Athrun.

"Indeed, Athrun, give the order" said Rodimus.

"Yes Sir, Lost Light, LAUNCH!" Athrun ordered.

With a roar of thrusters the Lost Light began to rise up and gain altitude before it moved slowly into space.

"We've past Earth's atmosphere, ready for Quantum Jump" said Silverbolt.

"Engage" ordered Rodimus, with a lever pushed down the ship shot off into space, leaving the Solar System behind it in seconds.

Back on Earth that night Kira and Lacus stared up at the stars when Optimus joined them.

"They will be fine, I know it" said Optimus.

"Are you sure?" asked Kira.

"My friend if I wasn't sure. I wouldn't have given Rodimus the Matrix" said Optimus.

"Is he truly worth of it?" asked Lacus.

"When I first met him I knew he was special. He shared a passion and love of Cybertron unmatched and was loyal to the ancient ways. And has the war went on he matured more and more and I knew one day, he would help me begin a new line of Primes" said Optimus.

"So how does it feel to no longer be the last Prime?" asked Kira.

"To be honest Kira, it's a relief" Optimus chuckled.

"Well don't worry, they maybe off adventuring in the Galaxy, but you can count on me to aid you" said Kira.

"I know Kira" said Optimus, "thank you"

_NEXT CHAPTER: PRISON SHIP PESTS_


	2. Prison Ship Pests

**DIARY LOG: ATHRUN ZALA, COMMANDER OF HUMAN ALLIANCE FORCES OF THE LOST LIGHT**

_According to the clocks installed on the ship within just the first 24 hours of our exploration mission onboard the Lost Light thanks to the Quantum Jump we have already travelled according to Perceptor 'a few hundred thousands miles'. Everyone has been assigned their own rooms at last, I myself have a room with Cagali with all basic essentials as well as a holographic communication device to Earth. Apparently they are being installed in major points back home as well. The excitement of space travel has gotten to everyone on the human side of the crew, the Autobots are used to it. But at last everyone is settle down for the night._

Stella sat at the desk in her room staring out into space. She was dressed for bed but was just staring out.

"Shinn" she said quietly.

The door to the bathroom opened as Luna stepped out in her pyjamas and drying her hair, she looked at Stella, with a look which was of concern and distrust.

"I don't blame you for hating me" said Stella without looking at her.

"Shinn goes to great lengths to bring you back, even betraying everyone who cares for him. Plus you were built on the Artemis, how do I not know you're a spy" said Luna.

"As 2nd in command you're welcome to kick me into a new room. But I can assure you, I am not a spy" said Stella, "you love him too don't you"

"Making polite conversation doesn't gain trust" said Luna as she got into bed, "but…for a time I did. I just don't really know who he is any more"

Stella got up and closed the shutters to the window and got into bed.

"Maybe we can persuade him to come back. The data files which helped restore my memories and brain functions told me many things. Including knowing Shinn belongs here, not with Galvatron" she said.

Luna sighed as she turned off the light.

"Least we agree on something" she said.

"Goodnight Luna" said Stella. Luna remained silent.

Athrun walked through the ships halls to the bridge still in his ZAFT Red Coat Uniform. Rodimus was still on the bridge with the Aerialbots, Kup and Magnus.

"Can't sleep lad?" asked Kup as he offered Athrun his hand to stand on to be lifted up to the ships holo-map. It contained a detailed map of every known part of the galaxy in Cybertronian archives.

"Yeah, still weird being so far from home. Is that the entire galaxy?" asked Athrun looking at the map.

"So far, there's many areas we haven't explored to this day" said Silverbolt.

"So what are you trying to plan?" asked Athrun.

"Where to seek aid first, we have two planets we can choose from, the first is Planet Master, here" said Rodimus brining the planet up on screen.

"It's where current head of Cybertron's safety Fortress comes from. With him off planet command has fallen to his Lieutenant and 2nd in command Chromedome" Magnus explained.

"The Autobots there are a small task force, keeping the peace so to speak. Though we may run into trouble" said Kup.

"How so?" asked Athrun.

"NAILS" said Magnus.

"NAILS?" Athrun asked with a confused look.

"Non-Aligned Indigenous Life forms" Magnus explained.

"During the war many Cybertronians left the planet to escape the fighting. Not allying with Autobots or Decepticons. Many of them are scattered from one area of this map to the other. But many found their way to Planet Master. You see Fortress originally led a small team of scientists and a few soldiers away from Cybertron and began their own civilization" Rodimus told Athrun.

"But they were Autobots originally, so they chose to continue being Autobots and eventually we made contact with them for aid" continued Silverbolt.

"So what harm are the NAILS?" asked Athrun.

"They hate Autobots, Decepticons, Primes, Megatron. Anything that caused the war they despise. Hence why the city on Master is having problems, NAILS are damn greedy, it was Autobots that built the city and took them in. Now their moaning and wanting them to leave" growled Kup.

"What's the other planet?" asked Athrun.

"Braid-27, where New Crystal City resides" said Drift as he and Ironhide entered.

"Above little faction who cut ties and fled" said Ironhide.

"And we wouldn't know of if I hadn't mentioned it. That's why I chose to come along. I can get us a meeting with the city council. I am good friends with Dai Atlas one of their most respected members" explained Drift.

"Plus they consist of many of followed Cybertronians ancient ways. As a Prime and a follower myself I can help with negotiations, maybe even get us some aid" said Rodimus.

"Oh please, what good are those museum weapons gonna do against Galvatron's Cannon?" said Ironhide, "we need soldiers, true to the core, we should go to Master first"

"Dark Energon is the blood of Unicron, perhaps the Crystal City archives can help us uncover a way to protect yourselves against it. Plus I'd wager they could kill as many cons with a blade as you with a gun Ironhide" Drift argued.

"I'm sorry Ironhide but Drift has a point. Allies and weapons are crucial but so is knowledge. We're going to Braid-27 first. But tell Blaster to contact Fortress and tell him we need a secure connection to Master" Rodimus ordered.

"On it" said Ironhide as he left to tell Blaster the orders.

"Cybertronian ancient history, I wont lie I'd love to see that" chuckled Athrun.

"Drift told me New Crystal City is a marvel Athrun. I'm sure if things go well he can give us a tour" joked Rodimus.

"It's a home away from home" said Drift.

_10 hours later_

"Athrun, Cagali, Waltfeld report to the bridge at once" the announcement came out.

Athrun stirred with Cagali asleep on his chest, she too began to wake up as he moved her slowly.

"What's going on?" she asked as he changed.

"Not sure, sounds like potential danger, I'll meet you on the bridge" said Athrun as he ran out the door.

Waltfeld was already there with some coffee and toast for them as they headed up a specially made floating platform for them to use to be at eyes width with the Autobots.

"Decepticons?" asked Waltfeld as Cagali jumped on the platform.

"No, but Blaster picked up a SOS signal and we it tracked down" said Magnus as he pointed to the main computer.

On screen was a ship, it was just floating aimlessly through space as the Lost Light slowly approached it.

"When was the SOS sent out?" asked Cagali.

"About 60000 years" said Perceptor as he was checking Computer files.

"How are you sure?" asked Grimlock.

"Because that my dear friend, is the Axalon" said Perceptor.

"That's the Autobot Prisoner ship that vanished after a massive attack on the Decepticons 300 years after Optimus and Megatron left on the Ark and Nemesis" said Rodimus.

"Strange, it's sending an SOS but the long range sensors must have been damaged" said Perceptor.

"I'm seeing what looks like some minor damage to the back of the ship, looks like the engine room" said Fireflight.

"Should we investigate?" asked Athrun.

"My thoughts exactly" said Rodimus.

"I'll go, I knew the Axalon's captain, he was a cop in Iacon in Orion Pax's group in our days in the force" said Magnus.

"Optimus was a cop?" asked Athrun.

"Him and I both were, originally we were dock workers, but an accident allowed us to get upgrades. After that we signed up and became top of our class" chuckled Magnus.

"You guys are full of surprises" said Athrun.

"Alright joke times over, Magnus, Athrun get a small team together and head over to the Axalon, once onboard Magnus you have control" said Rodimus.

"Understood, Blaster I'll need Eject and Steeljaw on this one" said Magnus. Blaster nodded as he ejected two of his cassette robots.

"Ready for action" said Steeljaw.

"Just point us in the right direction" said Eject.

"Very good, go find Jazz, Ratchet and Cliffjumper and inform them of what's going on" said Magnus.

"Silverbolt, can you use the intercom to tell Luna, Stella and Gai to suit and board their Gundams at once please. I'll meet at the hangar" said Athrun.

Within minutes the team was assembled, whilst Magnus and the others head outside of the ship and waited by the Hangar launch door Athrun's team was ready to move.

"You sure your gonna be okay? You haven't piloted this in a while" Lowe asked as Gaia Gundam activated its PS armour turned black.

"I think the saying 'like riding a bike' comes to mind" joked Stella as she moved the Gaia for launch with the others, the tech crews began to clear the area so the door could open. Luna looked at the Gaia, still not trusting Stella when Murdoch contacted her.

"Oh yeah we managed to shorten the Weapon Packs swap time by 5 seconds. Should allow you better time to gear up for any situation" he said.

"Roger that, thanks Murdoch" said Luna.

"Alright, this is Commander Zala, Gundam Team is a go" said Athrun.

"Roger that" said Silverbolt, "opening the hatch"

A door opened to space as the four Gundam were ready to move.

"Magnus you ready?" asked Athrun.

"Teams good to go" said Magnus.

"Alright, Athrun Zala, Saviour Gundam launching"

"Gai Murakumo, Blue Frame launching"

"Lunamaria Hawke, Impulse Launching"

"Stella Loussier, Gaia Gundam Launching"

The two launched at once as they were joined by Magnus' team. Waltfeld and Cagali joined Rodimus on the bridge as the operation began.

With a few minutes Eject had spotted the entrance to the ship and tried accessing it.

"No luck, they should have emergency power" he said.

"Maybe the generator isn't active or cut off" said Ratchet.

"Most likely, didn't Fireflight say was some damage near the engine room?" asked Athrun.

"Might have knocked the power out or cause it to cut loose" said Magnus as he brought up a holo-map of the ship.

"The Axalon is a Class 4 Prisoner ship, usually used for special assignments, the reactor is close to the engine room. But we don't know how fragile it is, we could send a small team in to reactivate it" he explained.

"I'll go round and see if I can get in through that damaged area. I worked on maintenance of a Class 4 once and kept blueprints in my data files" said Cliffjumper.

"You'll need help in case of any traps, I'll go with him" said Luna.

"No, the damage is big enough for Cliffjumper to get in but we don't know about any tight spots" said Athrun.

"The Gaia's hound mode maybe able to get through" said Stella.

"Worth a shot, alright go with Cliffjumper" said Athrun. Luna looked at the Saviour, clearly annoyed.

Whilst the others waited Gaia and Cliffjumper made their way to the back of the ship and found the damaged area.

"Magnus, its Cliff, we're in luck, the damaged spot in the engine room leads to the reactor room. Give us 6 minutes if we're lucky" Cliffjumper reported.

"Roger that, maintain communications" said Magnus.

"No worries" said Cliffjumper as he pushed debris to make the way in wider. Gaia transformed into its hound mode and managed to squeeze though followed by Cliffjumper.

"No lights on" he said as he transformed to his car mode and shined some headlights, Stella did the same and nearly jumped out of her skin as they saw a half burnt Cybertronian body just floating.

"Must be one of the crew, poor guy must have been caught in the blast, the engine room is a dangerous place sometimes" said Cliffjumper as they slowly moved forward.

"Cliffjumper, report?" asked Magnus.

"Tight squeeze but we're in, ship completely power down, found a few bodies, cant make out injuries though. Wager they were in the area of the blast" reported Cliffjumper as he had transformed again once out of the engine room, Gaia had too with lights on its head and rifle ready.

"We're ready to move in as soon you get power back" said Magnus.

With Gaia's help Cliffjumper managed to pry open the doors to the generator room. It was dark but he could make out a console. After pressing a few buttons he looked to Gaia.

"So that's why, fuse burnt out cutting off power so the generator deactivated itself as an emergency protocol. Stella, there's a crate just over there, take one of the fuses out and bring it here" instructed Cliffjumper as he opened a panel beneath the console. Stella nodded as Gaia walked over and opened the crate to find three battery looking items which were glowing a sky blue.

"Is this Energon?" she asked as she handed him it.

"Pure Energon to be exact" said Cliffjumper, "might not look like but there's enough in this fuse to power a simple Remote Control for 4000 years"

He inserted it in as power restored and the generator hummed.

"Magnus, we're back in business, I'm switching the gravity field on, so be ready when you enter after the airlock"

"Understood Cliffjumper, you and Stella search the ship and join us on the Bridge, we'll see if there's any survivors" said Magnus as Jazz pressed a button to open the door. It was a tight squeeze but once the airlock was closed on side and opened on the other everyone entered and at once felt the gravity keep them on the ground.

The lights for the ship were on but it was completely empty.

"Alright lets search the ship, Jazz, Luna go find Cliffjumper and Stella" ordered Magnus.

"Gotcha" said Jazz, Luna was silent.

"Problems Luna?" asked Athrun.

"No sir, I'm good" said Luna as Impulse followed Jazz.

"Which way to the bridge?" asked Gai as Blue Frame took point and Saviour took the rear.

"Head down the hallway" said Ratchet. As they moved down the hallway Athrun looked up. For a second he thought he heard someone moving, then slowly caught up with the others.

Jazz moved carefully, making sure to not make noise.

"What's with you? This looks deserted" said Luna.

"Shhh, that's a sure sign of a trap" whispered Jazz, "that's one of the basic Spec Ops rules"

"Your Special Operations?" asked Luna quietly.

"Best of the best, the more dangerous the assignment the more talented you need to be" said Jazz when he suddenly felt the barrel of a gun to his head.

"And yet Spec Ops ain't no match for infiltration" whispered Cliffjumper as he pulled the gun away.

"I am not having this argument again Cliff" said Jazz now talking normally as the two bumped fists.

"Fine, Fine, we'll settle it later, you guys get in safe?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Yeah, Magnus sent us to help you out, their heading for the bridge" explained Jazz.

"Fair plan, I'll take the ducts" said Cliffjumper.

"Why?" asked Stella.

"His talent, Cliff is one of the best infiltrators and weapon experts around. He's a one Bot Decepticon scrapping machine" said Jazz as he opened a vent for Cliffjumper to climb in.

"Keep radio contact" Cliffjumper added as he made his way through.

Magnus and the others arrived at the Bridge as Blue Frame went in first as the door opened.

"Clear" said Gai as everyone stepped in and looked around. The lights were on revealing it was a mess, scorched markings and quite a few damaged consoles with one or two windows cracked.

"Empty, no sign of any corpses" said Athrun looking around for any clues.

"Barring one" said Magnus said Magnus as his scanners noticed an arm hanging from a chair. Ratchet at once joined him as they checked the body.

"It's not the ships captain, he had a habit of marking his arm with the number of criminals or Decepticons he took out" said Magnus.

"Who is he then?" asked Athrun.

"Not sure, but he has a gaping wound in his chest, and his spark is missing" said Ratchet as he did an analysis of the body.

"Maybe this will help" said Gai find a data pad on the floor and handed it to Magnus.

"It's the ships log, and it has a few entries" he said as he pressed a few buttons then contacted the Lost Light.

"Rodimus, we've found the ships log and Cliffjumper reports a few corpses in the engine deck, and one here on the bridge. But no sign of the crew or prisoners" he reported.

"Play the log entries, maybe they can help" said Rodimus as he and the others listened. Magnus tapped and played the first entry.

ENTRY LOG 001: WE'VE LAUNCHED THE AXALON ON HER MAIDEN VOYAGE WITH ITS CREW PRISONERS ONBOARD, INSTEAD OF USUAL CONTAINMENT AND GIVEN HOW DANGEROUS THE INMATES ARE WE ARE USING STASIS PODS TO HOLD THEM. WE ESTIMATE OUR ARRIVAL TO GARRUS-9 WITHIN A FORTNIGHT. MAGNUS CAME TO SEE ME OFF EVEN THOUGH HE WAS IN CHARGE OF ENSURING WE LEAVE WITHOUT AN ENEMY ATTACK. IT'S CLEAR LIKE MYSELF HE WISHES TO NOT SEE ANY OTHER FRIENDS GO LIKE THE ARK DID. I WONDER IF ORION IS STILL OUT THERE?

"Was he a good soldier?" asked Athrun.

"His name was Optronix, like Optimus he valued freedom and respect. But he hated Decepticons; he saw them as a virus on Cybertron. His Autobot Squad teamed up with me to capture those Prisoners. They were a force led by two Decepticon Brothers" explained Magnus.

"What's the next entry?" asked Gai.

"A few reports, status of Prisoners, crew status, supplies and ship condition. This one is marked important though" said Magnus playing the entry.

ENTRY LOG 076: WE HAVE DETOURED FROM OUR COURSE, THOUGH FAINT WE HAVE DETECTED A SOS SIGNAL, IT'S THE ARK. ITS COMING FROM A UNKNOWN REGION OF THE GALAXY BUT IT'S BEING TRANMITTED USING ORION'S PERSONAL COMM-CODE. IT SEEMS THAT MEGATRON ATTACKED THE ARK AFTER ITS DEPARTURE WITH THE NEMESIS. ORION SENT THE SOS BEFORE THEY APPARANTLY CRASH LANDED. IF THIS IS THE CASE THEN MAYBE WE CAN SAVE HIM AND HIS CREW AND ARREST MEGATRON AS WELL. PRIMUS KNOWS IT WOULD GIVE US AN ADVANTAGE AND A MORAL BOOST.

IT WILL BE GOOD TO SEE ORION AGAIN, I NEVER COULD CALL HIM BY HIS NEW NAME. PRIME OR NOT HE'S STILL MY COMMANDER FROM MY DAYS IN THE FORCE, AND A GOOD FRIEND. LIO THINKS I'M GETTING EMOTIONAL, SO DOES BIG.

"Lio and Big?" asked Athrun.

"The Convoy Brothers, Lio Convoy and Big Convoy, fellow Autobot Commanders. They wanted to ensure the Prisoners didn't escape and volunteered to join the crew" explained Magnus.

"Stuck up Block Head" Grimlock's voice came over the comm.

"Oh, and also Big Convoy and Grimlock hated each other. Big believed that those with great strength or power like himself should only use their gifts wisely" Magnus told them.

"And as you can imagine whenever he and Grimlock were on a mission or battle together they had different opinions. Which led afterwards to them punching each other a few times" Ratchet added.

"And I take it you two never called a truce?" asked Athrun to Grimlock.

"Not even if he was on his death bed" muttered Grimlock.

"What's the next log entry?" asked Rodimus. Magnus played it

ENTRY LOG 080: WE'VE SCANNED THE PLANET AND LEARNT THE SOS BEACON SEPERATED FROM THE ARK WHEN IT CRASHED. IF THE ARK IS ON THIS PLANET IT'S WELL HIDDEN. WE DON'T TO INVESTIGATE JUST YET, THOUGH I DON'T WISH TO DO THIS WE'RE GONNA CONTINUE TO GARRUS-9 AND THEN CONTACT CYBERTRON. MAYBE MAGNUS AND A SMALL TEAM CAN JOIN US IN HEADING DOWN TO THE PLANET AND FIND THE ARK.

ENTRY LOG 080 ADDITIONAL: BEFORE WE DEPART I HAD ONE OF OUR SKY SPIES SCAN THE PLANET AND FOUND UNIQUE CREATURES BELOW. I AM MOST FASCINATED BY THE MANY ONES THAT FLY OR HAVE FOUR LEGS. SOME OF THE DATA INCLUDES MANY WHICH ARE DEAD AND BURIED IN THE GROUND. I HAVE SCAVED THIS DATA TO THE SHIP'S DATAFILES. WE'RE NOW PREPARING TO DEPART, I'M SORRY ORION.

"They scanned animal forms into their computer, even dinosaurs" said Gai.

"As preparation maybe, by the time they arrived mankind was most likely in their early stages, give or take the year I'd say this was the Elizabethan Times" said Ratchet.

"Not many important entries, though they did find an Autobot ship adrift in space a few weeks later" said Magnus as he went to the last entry.

ENTRY LOG 100: THE SHIP WE DISCOVERED…ITS CARGO BROKE FREE. IT'S ALREADY CAUSED IMMENSE DAMAGE TO THE ENGINE ROOM. WE CANT SEND OUT A LONG RANGE SOS, THE BEST WE CAN DO IS SHORT RANGE AND PRAY FOR A MIRACLE. IF THIS THING IS WHAT I THINK IT IS THEN WE ARE ALL DOOMED. I HAVE NO CHOICE, I'VE ORDER ALL CREW MEMBERS OFF THE BRIDGE AND INTO STASIS PODS. AFTER THAT I AM LAUCNHING THEM INTO SPACE AND ONTO THE NEAREST PLANET WITH ANY FORM OF TECHNOLOGY. HOWEVER THIS WILL MEAN THE PRISONERS WILL BE JETTISONED TOO. ALL WE CAN DO AFTER THAT IS HOPE NO ONE FINDS THIS SHIP, AND IF YOU DO AND YOUR CYBERTRONIAN, RUN

The Ducts behind them suddenly shook as something fell out from it and crashed behind them. At once everyone drew their weapons and got ready to fire.

"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" someone yelled out as to everyone's surprise a giant rat appeared with his hands up.

"A survivor?" asked Athrun.

"Or a Decepticon" said Magnus. The rat stopped and looked at Magnus.

"Ahh Scrap, not who I wanted to be rescued by" he groaned.

"Wait…I know that voice" said Magnus as the Rat stared at him before surprisingly transforming.

"Prisoner D6/K67, wanted for illegal gambling rings, weapons selling without a permit, selling illegal Gladiator Fight Vids and resisting arrest and escaping from me on 4 different occasions. Designation: Rattrap" said Magnus as he walked up to the new comer.

"I missed you too" said Rattrap as he Cybertron just stood his ground despite the size difference between him and Magnus.

"What are you doing on this ship?" asked Magnus.

"Optronix saw me sneaking round the hangars the day of this tin cans launch. Got me lured into one of those stasis pods. And a faulty one at that, slagging thing scans me this new form but doesn't jettison" explained Rattrap.

"Wait, the pod gave you that form?" asked Gai.

"Optronix must have programmed the data he got from Earth into the pods. Must have accidentally given him the Rat body" explained Ratchet.

"Actually it suits him quite well" said Magnus.

"Can it Magnus I ain't in the mood. You have any idea what it's been like on this? Keeping yaself in hiding so as not to be scrapped, or worse like your buddy there" Rattrap said pointing to the dead crew member.

"What happened to him?" asked Athrun.

"Ya didn't know? That ship the Axalon found was carrying a very dangerous cargo, one of a kind danger, potential last of its kind" said Rattrap.

"What are you on about?" asked Athrun.

"Life Feeder, Soul Sucker, The Dead that prays on living" said Rattrap. Magnus and Ratchet looked at each other.

"Spark-Eater" they said.

"Wait, an ACTUAL Spark-Eater?" asked Rodimus as he listened.

"Now it's getting interesting" chuckled Grimlock.

"Magnus, give Rattrap the ships frequency" ordered Rodimus. Magnus did so Rattrap listened in.

"Rattrap, this is Rodimus Prime, I'm commander of the Lost Light, do you have actual confirmation of a Spark Eater?" Rodimus asked.

"Sure, why do you think I hide in the duct for so many slagging years…wait…Hot Rod is that you?" asked Rattrap.

"Reunions can wait old friend, right now you need to find Jazz and the others and get the scrap off that ship. Ratchet grab what data you can and then move. Aerialbots move the ship closer, Grimlock, Warpath you're with me" said Rodimus as he moved.

"On it" said Warpath as he and Grimlock followed.

Ratchet uploaded the ships data as everyone moved out of the bridge.

"Let's go" said Magnus as he grabbed Rattrap.

"Luna, can you read me?" asked Athrun.

"Loud and clear, we're in the ships storage room, looks empty" said Luna.

"Forget that, we need to leave now" said Athrun, "meet us at the entry door"

"Sounds like trouble" said Jazz.

"We should leave at once, I'll contact Cliffjumper" said Stella.

"No, I want to look a bit more, we may still find something useful" said Luna.

"But Athrun ordered…" began Stella.

"And I'm second in command and I say we wait a few minutes" snapped Luna.

Gaia looked at Jazz as he showed concern on his face when suddenly Cliffjumper plummeted from the ducts firing his weapon up at it.

"HAUL CYLINDERS!" he shouted as something burst through the ducts. It was a pale shade of green with what looked like different parts of Cybertronians on it to make a patchwork creature. It was drooling Energon and snarling like a beast.

"SPARK-EATER!" shouted Jazz as Impulse changed to sword mode and Luna made it launch to attack.

"Eat this!" she shouted but suddenly tentacles launched from the creatures back as it swatted Impulse away and landed on the ground as Luna regained balance. The tentacles wrapped around Impulses' body as the Spark-Eater pulled the Gundam towards it ready to stab with its claws.

Gaia jumped in and drew its sabre to cut Impulse loose. Jazz fired a line to catch Impulse and pull it towards him. Gaia changed to hound mode and pounced at the Spark-Eater to keep it busy.

"NOW!" Stella shouted as Cliffjumper appeared behind the creature using a cloak-device to be invisible and planted a grenade on it.

"Move!" he shouted as everyone pulled back. The Spark-Eater snarled but then the grenade went off.

The Lost Light slowly moved alongside the Axalon as Rodimus opened the door with Warpath and Grimlock on either side.

"Magnus we're as close as we can get without launching the docking tube, get moving" he ordered.

"We're at the door now, Luna where the hell are you guys?" Athrun shouted.

"This is Jazz, we're nearly there, but we got something nasty behind us" said Jazz.

"We know what it is Jazz, we're leaving and taking the Axalon down with that thing" said Magnus. Soon enough Jazz and the others appeared.

"Open the door now!" Magnus shouted as Ratchet did so. The Axalon's entrance opened as Rodimus waited for them to start escaping.

"Athrun, you guys go first, we're cover you" said Magnus as the Spark-Eater came down the hallway. It was damaged and on fire but still snarling as it could sense the life sparks ready for eating.

"Well, we're all gonna die" said Rattrap as he aimed his blaster and fired with Magnus and Ratchet.

"Lets go people, haul ass" ordered Athrun as Gaia went first followed by Impulse and Blue Frame. Saviour followed as one by one they were grabbed by Grimlock and were back onboard.

"Your next" said Magnus as he grabbed Rattrap and flung him into space where he was caught by Grimlock.

The Autobots followed next with Magnus last. However as he broke free the Spark-Eater grabbed him and pulled him back to consume.

"Blow the Ship!" Magnus shouted.

"NO!" yelled Athrun as Saviour fired its thrusters and flew back, tackling the Spark-Eater back into the Axalon and pinned it down allowing Magnus to break free.

"Athrun!" shouted Magnus as Rodimus grabbed him back onto the ship.

The Spark-Eater tried to claw itself off Saviour but Athrun flew down the hallway, plunging the side of its head into the ground causing sparks to fly.

The Lost Light began pulling away from the Axalon.

"Target the Axalon, be ready to fire" said Rodimus.

"But Athrun is still onboard" said Luna.

"We know that, but he'll be fine" said Magnus.

Saviour kept moving as the Spark-Eater tried to break free.

"Come on come on, get there already" snarled Athrun as they flew into the generator room and Saviour lifted the Spark-Eater and pinned one of its claws into the generator. A surge of Energon began to emit out which coursed into the creature causing it to howl in pain.

"Burn in Hell monster!" Athrun shouted as Saviour fired a few shots at the generator, causing it to become unstable and overload. Saviour transformed and flew out of the damaged section, blowing a hole to make it bigger.

"This is Athrun, the ships generator is gonna blow!" he shouted.

"Athrun lets go!" shouted Grimlock as he had stayed behind at the entrance. Saviour transformed and boarded, the door closing behind it as the Lost Light pulled away as the generator exploded. Taking the Axalon and Spark-Eater with it.

_ONE HOUR LATER: BRIDGE OF THE LOST LIGHT_

"You're a bold one Athrun, you should have let me go" said Magnus with a smile.

"This is a ship, we're its crew and a team, we watch each others backs" said Athrun.

"Shame the same cant be said of your 2nd in command" said Jazz as her and Cliffjumper looked at Luna.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luna.

"You were ordered to pull back, but instead you let whatever this vendetta you have against Stella cloud your judgement. What stunt were you playing when you attacked the Spark-Eater, you nearly got yourself killed" said Cliffjumper.

"If this is true then you put your team at risk Luna" said Athrun sternly.

"But I…" began Luna.

"It's a good thing Stella saved you" said Jazz. Luna looked down at the ground.

"Luna, I'll want to talk to you in private. And Stella, for your first mission with us you kept a cool head. Good job" said Athrun.

"Thank you sir" said Stella.

"And what about him?" asked Magnus pointing at Rattrap who was cuffed and being watched by Steeljaw.

"Well he's a former criminal true. However he evaded that Spark-Eater for a long time meaning he's a good infiltrator. He's also said to have good hacking skills and memory, and apparently not bad with a side arm" said Rodimus as he approached Rattrap.

"Rattrap, as long as you keep it legit we have a bar on the ship which is also a games and relaxation room. It could use a bartender to keep it in check, but only if you agree to join the crew, become an Autobot and work as our newest infiltrator. And if you step out of line, you can have a nice long chat with Magnus" he offered.

"Well I do owe ya one for that little run in with Swindle" chuckled Rattrap as Magnus deactivated the cuffs.

"Welcome aboard the Lost Light Rattrap" said Rodimus as they shook hands.

Later that day Luna sat in her room, after she had met with Athrun she hadn't come out. The door slid open as Stella stepped in with some food.

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry" she said as she placed the food down on the desk. Luna didn't say or look at it. Stella sighed as she went to leave.

"Stella…wait" said Luna as she got up and went over to her. "I'm…sorry for the way I've acted. Athrun has given me a first strike so to speak. He also reminded me how I am letting my feelings for Shinn cloud my judgement. I know you're here for good reasons, but given history I got so angry. I'm angry at Shinn for what he's done and the way he is acting, and I'm taking it out on you. Your innocent in all this and I…"

Before she could finish Stella took her hands and smiled.

"It's alright Luna, we both have a reason to slap him" she said. Luna smiled.

"He is a stubborn idiot sometimes" Stella added. The two giggled in agreement.

"Hey, I invited Cagali to our room tonight to watch a movie and have a bit of a…girly chat. Want to help me make some snacks?" Luna asked.

"Sure, but first grab that meal and come eat with us" said Stella.

_**METROTITAN: NOW SERVING AS MAIN HQ OF GALVATRON'S FORCES**_

"What are you thinking about?" asked Galvatron as Shinn stared out of the Bridges Window.

"What I am going to change when we win this war" said Shinn, "I want to restart the Destiny Plan. It's the only way to bring order from all this chaos"

"And those who do not agree?" asked Galvatron, "Will you kill them?"

"No, I'll control them, use mind control to make them obey" said Shinn as he stared at his hand, it suddenly began to almost ignite with a purple fire. "I have the power of a God now. Once we have the means to defeat all our enemies, I will finally create a true utopia of peace"

Galvatron grinned, "you are truly the destined leader of all mankind Shinn, with Dark Energon fuelling us, we cannot be stopped"

"When this is over, will I need to wear this suit to control my power?" asked Shinn.

"It is necessary, it keeps your powers in focus, over time you may evolve and learn to use them without it. Until then it is dangerous for you to not wear it" explained Galvatron.

Shinn smiled as he turned, the cape swaying as he did.

"Until then, I will continue to serve you as we become the destined leaders of our races" he said.

_NEXT CHAPTER: THE START OF THE CRYSTAL CITY ARC BEGINS_


	3. Heroes, Villains and Politics

**Lost Light II Log: Gunnery Chief Dearka**

**It's been 3 months since the Lost Light II departed Earth and in that time much has occurred. Whilst only reports and rumours of either Galvatron or Nemesis Prime's forces have surfaced what we of Athrun's Unit have seen is amazing. **

**Many Planets out there have life on them, we have visited such planets as Klo and Nebulos. Even stopped off at space stations for refuel and resupplies, we've sampled food and drink we never knew existed. Cagali is wary of the cuisine but Lowe and myself just get stuck. One restaurant let us try a rare form of drink, we were drunk after one glass and had a hangover for two days. **

**Life onboard the ship is pretty hard, the crew clearly miss home whilst the Autobots are used to travel. But Drift has kept my spirits up, regaling me with stories of past battles and training with Lowe and Red Frame. After much time we're finally approaching out first destination.**

"There it is, Planet Braid-27, home to the New Crystal City" said Drift, "it's been a long time"

"Looks like a Mud-Ball to me" said Rattrap.

"It's mostly deserts and canyons on the surface, Dai-Atlas and the rest of the council had the city built underground when they first landed" explained Drift.

"Should we depart now?" asked Sunstreaker.

"No time like the present. Alright Drift, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Rattrap and the Dinobots are with me. Athrun, you coming too?" asked Rodimus.

"Wouldn't miss it, Cagali, Dearka and Lowe, we're going down with them. You're our ambassador Cagali so I'll let you do the talking" ordered Athrun.

"Understood" said Cagali.

Soon enough the Lost Light touched down on the surface, it was as Drift had said. A vast land of rock, sand, dirt, canyons and mountains as if it was the opening to an adventure film.

"The entrance to the city is about 10 miles away, hidden inside that small mountain" said Drift pointing to a mountain not to far away in the distance s the landing party disembarked.

"Okay, Magnus take the ship back into orbit, keep in radio contact" ordered Rodimus.

"Understood, good luck" said Magnus as the ship began to rise again.

"Okay team lets Roll out" said Rodimus as they transformed, Rattrap forced to hitch a ride in Swoop's claws. The Dinobots transformed and moved on food while the Gundams took to the air. Saviour, Strike Rouge and Red Frame used cables to pick up Verde Buster as the team moved out.

Eventually they came to a halt near the mountain which was surrounded different shaped and sized rocks, made out like it was a forest of stone.

"That's welcoming" said Dearka as Buster was released and landed as every regrouped on the ground.

"You sure this is the place Drift?" asked Sideswipe.

"Yep" said Drift as he went up to one of the rocks and tapped his sword on it. The Rock made a metallic clanging noise. Everyone looked in confusion as few of the others also did the same thing.

"Sentry turrets, perfect for delaying an attack" said Grimlock as he then stopped and transformed into his Dino Mode again.

"Trouble boss?" asked Sludge as the other Dinobots did the same.

"We're not alone" snarled Grimlock. Above them came a growling noise as everyone took defensive positions. Something leapt from the turrets and landed near the Dinobots. It was a robotic lion, armed with twin cannons on its back. It and Grimlock snarled then roared at each other, as if in a bid to intimidate the other. But then to everyone's surprised the two began to laugh and the Lion transformed into its robot form which stood the same height as Grimlock.

"Only one has ever dared to challenge my ferocity and not flinch" he said.

"And only one has dared to challenge me more than once" Grimlock laughed as he transformed and the two clasped hands.

"It's been too long Leo" said Grimlock.

"Far too long old friend" said Leo.

"Wait, Leo? As in Victory Leo?" asked Swoop.

"And you must be his infamous team" said Leo.

"Indeed, Leo let me introduce Swoop, Slag, Snarl and Sludge, we are the Dinobots" said Grimlock.

"Well met Dinobots, and Drift too" said Leo as then shook Drift's hand.

"It is good to see you too Councillor" said Drift.

"Councillor?" asked Grimlock.

"There's much we need to discuss" said Leo, "and who are your companions"

"The crew of the Lost Light II, I know of you Victory Leo, my name is Rodimus" said Rodimus as he approached Leo.

"Greetings, this must be important to have so many visitors" said Leo.

"We need to see Dai Atlas and the rest of the High Council" explained Drift, "its best we explain at Crystal City"

"Very well, come with me" said Leo.

"Alright lets hang back, best let them do the talking" said Athrun as they followed Victory Leo.

Leo led them to a hidden entrance and down a flight of steps that went deeper into the mountain. And after turning a corner sounds of machines could be heard. No one could believe their eyes. In front of them was an entire Cybertronian City, fully working and with civilians as well.

"It's just like the old Crystal City" said Sunstreaker.

"Built with detail, right down to the last Energon drop" said Victory Leo.

"I only ever saw the City once. It was 4 days before a Decepticon Attack. Beauty lost in a few hours" said Rodimus.

"But what is broken can be rebuilt" said Leo, "come my friends, the council will want to see you in the main building"

"This is incredible, to think cities like this existed before even PLANT did" said Dearka.

"Kira's gonna be jealous when we get home" said Cagali.

"That's not all, take a look, not a gun in sight" said Lowe.

"This City follows an ancient tradition of Cybertronian combat. Projectiles are only used in the direst of emergencies" explained Drift.

The main council building was a giant crystal domed structure in the centre of the city. Inside was a circular room in the centre of the building where many of the cities representatives and council members were meeting. Two guards armed with spears stood at the entrance as Victory Leo walked in.

"So are the council warriors too?" asked Athrun.

"Yes, many of them are skilled fighters, though I've only ever seen a few in action, wait here. I'll go up first" said Drift as he followed Victory Leo who was standing in the centre with ever looking at the visitors.

"Crystal City council, I have as requested brought the detected outsiders to the city. With them is one of our own, Drift" he explained as he step to the side.

"The council recognises Brother Drift back to the City" a voice boomed as one robot stood up, his appearance gave off that he could transform into a form of shuttle. Drift smiled as he bowed his head.

"It is good to see you Dai Atlas" he said.

"And you too old friend. What brings you back?" asked Dai Atlas.

"I serve on the crew of the Lost Light II, our commander wishes to speak to you all on the gravest of matters. A darkness is moving to shadow over all life in the galaxy, an ancient evil which we of Cybertron have seen before" said Drift as he signalled for Rodimus to come forward.

"Thank you Drift, Crystal City council, I come before you as a representative of the Autobots, though I am new to this city I recognise a few of you…" Rodimus began.

"Objection, this one was an outlaw on Cybertron in the early days of the war. He is Hot Rod, what right does he as a civilian to stand before us?" one person shouted. Rodimus turned and looked up.

"Senator Proteus, the Senator who sold out the council and fled" he said.

"That's not good is it?" asked Lowe.

"Proteus was always a coward, when the council ordered a Energon shipment be move din secret to Iacon he at once told Megatron where it was going. If it wasn't for the intervention of Optimus we would have lost it all. After that Proteus vanished" explained Sideswipe.

"Much has changed since then, now I'll ask again, what right have you too stand before us?" demanded Proteus.

Rodimus stared at them all as he opened his chest plate and watched as the council fell silent in awe.

"By right of our ancient ways, I was chosen to reignite the lost Dynasty, Optimus is no longer the last. I am Rodimus Prime" he announced.

Everyone stared in amazement.

"Then I announce that we will hear from Rodimus Prime" said Dai Atlas. Rodimus nodded in thanks.

"My Fellow Cybertronians, a former Decepticon General known as Galvatron has awakened a Metrotitan to serve him and has headed into the galaxy in search of a way to increase his power. Through the power of Dark Energon" he explained.

"Dark Energon, the fabled Blood of Unicron?" asked Victory Leo.

"The very same, Drift came to you once before when the Chaos Bringer returned, though it was not much and we knew not you location the aid given was welcomed" said Rodimus.

"And how many of your people returned? None" said Proteus. You speak as if history will repeat, how do we even know this is true Dark Energon and not some trick used by the Decepticons?"

"Because Galvatron works alone, he has his own personal battalion, the 2nd cause for concern is what appears to be a rogue faction of Decepticons led by Nemesis Prime" said Rodimus.

"Nemesis, his ferocity was told of was by Drift" said Dai Atlas, "where did you see this Galvatron make his move?"

"On the Planet known as Earth, to forward their case I present Representative Cagali and Commander Athrun who leads the volunteer Earth forces onboard our ship" said Rodimus as Strike Rogue and Saviour stepped forward and opened their hatches as Cagali and Athrun stepped out.

"So small" said one council member.

"They control such machines?" another asked.

"Members of the Crystal City Council, I come before on behalf of my race. The Decepticons have attacked our home planet in a bid to seize Energon to plan a attack on all enemies of theirs everywhere" Cagali explained. "I ask of you, please help us, both our races are in danger should Megatron, Galvatron or Nemesis Succeed. I have been told you came to this planet to seek safety and escape from the war. But you are also warriors, we need your strength"

"For the sake of Earth and Cybertron, we ask for your help" said Rodimus.

"Oh, and pray tell how you think charging into battle against Dark Energon will work?" a calm and sinister voice spoke. A Cybertronian came forth, he was the size of Overlord and had a pair of wings.

"Commander Deathsaurus, what brings you to this meeting?" asked Dai Atlas, "should you not be searching the high councillor?"

"The High Councillor is missing?" asked Drift, Deathsaurus turned and approached the Autobot he stared up at him with contempt.

"Drift, how are you?" he asked.

"Fine till you walked in" sneered Drift.

"Care to explain buddy?" asked Dearka.

"Deathsaurus is one the commanders of the City Guard, he talks of peace but uses brutal methods if the need arises, with deathly consequences" said Drift.

"Drift, much has changed, I'm different, I've spent many years in meditation" said Deathsaurus as he placed a hand on Drift's shoulder who at once pushed it away.

"No amount of Meditation will change how you nearly killed my friend" he snarled.

"Enough, it is best we call this meeting to a end for now" said Dai Atlas, "Deathsaurus, meet with me and Victory Leo. Rodimus, I will ask that you and your party remain in Crystal City for now. You may roam the city freely but not leave"

"I understand I'll wish to speak with you later" said Rodimus as he lightly pushed Drift away who just stared at Deathsaurus.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Outside of the city Deathsaurus walked through a canyon in the pitch night, he had flown about 50 miles west of the City area and went the rest of the way by foot. After a few minutes he was stopped as Spotlights hit him.

"That's far enough Deathsaurus, were you followed?" Nemesis' voice boomed from inside Scorponok which was in fortress mode hiding in the centre of the canyon.

"Of course I wasn't followed, you have no need to worry" said Deathsaurus as he stood unimpressed by the light show. A hatch opened as Nemesis Prime walked out accompanied by the Insecticons. They stood in front of Deathsaurus who grinned at them.

"I'm impressed you tracked me down Nemesis" he said.

"It wasn't difficult, before he was trampled on by Metroplex the Decepticon Lockdown had tracked Drift to this location, I knew you'd recognise a Decepticon Transmission" said Nemesis.

"So what is it you seek?" asked Deathsaurus.

"Your cooperation, I know you and your small team were once a Decepticon Black Ops unit but then vanished, you believed hitching a ride you could escape the war and bide you time, work towards over throwing Megatron" explained Nemesis.

"And pray tell why I would join your crew? I could kill you right now and take your ship" chuckled Deathsaurus. He raised up his hands as laughing could be heard, surrounding them from above the canyon were Deathsaurus squad. Killbison, Jallguar, Hellbat, Guyhawk, Drillhorn and their leader Leozack, code-name, Team Kaiser.

"There have been positioned there since you landed Nemesis Prime, now explained again why I should agree to join you?" asked Deathsaurus.

"Because Zarak, my chief scientist and pilot of my base detected them about 5 hours ago" chuckled Nemesis. From above the roar of jets were heard as the Seekers hovered over with their blasters aimed at Team Kaiser. Five of them did not move but Leozack spun round quickly to aim at his foes face who was doing the same.

"Leozack" Starscream sniggered.

"Starscream" Leozack did the same.

Deathsaurus looked up, slightly impressed and turned to find Nemesis Blaster in his face.

"So let's make a deal, we work together and play it your way. If your plan succeeds I'll hand over leadership to you, but if it fails, you swear loyalty to me, no questions asked" said Nemesis.

"Don't do it sir, we don't need them" snarled Killbison.

"Silence you fool, do you want to get us all killed?" snapped Leozack.

"Our motherboard would be so proud" Starscream sniggered, Leozack stared at him with the urge to fire.

"Lower your weapons" said Deathsaurus, "that's an order"

Resentfully the Kaiser Team did so as Deathsaurus shook Nemesis' hand.

"Very well Nemesis, may we come aboard?" he asked.

"Right this way, don't mind the sentry guns around the place, I had Zarak order you be watched" said Nemesis as the Seekers let the Kaiser Team join their commander as they boarded Scorponok.

"You're all dismissed while I talk to Nemesis" said Deathsaurus. At that point Starscream grabbed Leozack, locking the door to one of the rooms on the ship.

"Why do you have to be here of all things?" Leozack growled.

"I missed you too…Brother" said Starscream. Leozack tried to make a comeback but sighed.

"I hate that I have to call you that. So how did you get roped into this?" he asked.

"The one they call Galvatron betrayed me, he took my ship, my army, MY Dark Energon" snarled Starscream. Leozack grinned.

"What was it I said back at the labs? Oh yeah 'Destroy it, we'll just end up in slag because of it' and how right I was" he said.

"And what of you? Grab a few friends of Maccadams and end up here. I thought by now you said you'd be a greater leader then I could ever be?" Starscream said back.

"I lead the Kaiser Team, you think I haven't thought about taking down Deathsaurus and conquering Crystal City as my own kingdom. Face it Starscream, we're both cons of ambition, and failure" said Leozack.

"Well now we may have our chance" said Starscream.

"What's your plan?" asked Leozack.

"We obey orders for now, when the time is right I'll inform you" said Starscream.

"This better be worth my time Starscream, I'm in no mood for your usual ego" said Leozack as he left the room.

Back at Crystal City Athrun was having a hard time sleeping. Though they had been given a building to use to store the Mobile Suits and rest his team was still a little one edge. Leaving Cagali to sleep he went outside on the balcony overlooking the city and activated a small Holographic Communicator device. It floated in the air as it project a image of who he was contacting.

"Athrun, calling to say things are peaceful and it's all over?" asked Kira.

"Is it on your end?" asked Athrun.

"Sadly not" said Kira.

"There's your answer" said Athrun, "we've made it to Crystal City though"

"We just got the report from Magnus. How did it go?" asked Kira.

"Not good, despite me and Cagali being there and Rodimus being a Prime we got stone walled by their council" sighed Athrun.

"Politics never change, and I thought it was bad here" said Kira.

"How's being the leader of ORB doing?" asked Athrun.

"Good and Bad, both the ORB and ZAFT councils are pushing for humanity to have no part in this and believe that if we send the Autobots away the Decepticons will follow. Their too damn scared to know that won't happen" explained Kira.

"What's the Good side?" asked Athrun.

"The councils only a few, but both the military and civilians are backing us 100%. We've got long recruitment lines in all forms of areas from combat to medical and to engineering. The Autobots have been helping too, Optimus is making sure everyone knows they are not a threat" said Kira.

"How's Lacus?" asked Athrun.

"She's got back into the role of being a chair-woman quite easily. Arcee has been assigned as her personal guardian. Wherever Lacus goes then Arcee goes, she's doing a good job at keeping her safe" said Kira though he didn't look very happy.

"When was the last time you saw her?" asked Athrun.

"Nearly 7 weeks ago, we keep in contact, but it's not the same. Everytime we're apart I worry" said Kira, "but PLANT needs her and Earth needs me. We know when this is over we'll make up for lost time"

"Sounds like your not as gentle as normal, letting your animal side loose a little?" chuckled Athrun, Kira laughed too.

"Well they do say people have urges" he joked.

"You dog" teased Athrun, "what about Megatron?"

"Since Nemesis left he's been pushing to further territory on Earth, a number of foot soldiers left the Scorponok so he's been using them to set up remote bases in different parts of the globe. With Trypticon as his only largest weapon he's pulling out the stops. Multiple Energon raids, attacks on capital cities. He's trying to exhaust us, weaken our grip" explained Kira.

"Surely he must be running low on Energon then?" asked Athrun.

"And that led to perhaps our first defeat. He attacked the Supply Base you and Cagali found which housed Sixshot. Optimus and I were there, it was brutal, we lost a lot of good men who were guarding it, Beachcomber never made it either, and the other Autobots who were on duty were heavily injured" Kira told him.

"But that's where we were working on the Ground Bridge prototype" said Athrun.

"And that was our saving grace, I ordered everyone to fall back into the base, we activated the untested ground bridge, taking a copy of the schematics with us. We had no choice, as everyone pulled back I went last, I fired a beam shot at the Energon piles. The entire base and mountains was destroyed, Megatron survived however but he was out of action for weeks. It was a disaster" said Kira.

"We both knew this wouldn't be easy" said Athrun.

"True enough, right now it all defence for us, if we give up even a little area of ground the Decepticons will take advantage. Do what you can old friend, I'll give Optimus your regards" said Kira as he smiled.

"And Rodimus yours" said Athrun as the communicator cut and Athrun held it in his hand again.

**Crystal City council halls: Same time**

Dai Atlas stood alone in empty room, staring up at a statue that stood above his seat on the council, it was a Cybertronian holding a sword in its hands. As he stared at it Rodimus walked in and stood by his side.

"Prima?" he asked Dai Atlas who nodded.

"The first Cybertronian, and the First Prime, believed to be chosen by Primus himself to lead his brothers against Unicron" he said.

"And helped create Iacon" said Rodimus.

"Good to know the Ancient ways were not forgotten" said Dai Atlas.

"I came from Acropolex" said Rodimus.

"In Nyon? That was my home town" said Dai Atlas.

"It was lost, but Acropolex survived, it became Metroplex" explained Rodimus.

"So not all of Cybertron's original history was lost" said Dai Atlas.

"I don't like being stone walled Dai Atlas. It was politics like this which gave rise to the Decepticons originally. Unicron maybe gone but Dark Energon still exists, and if Galvatron is trying to obtain more of it" said Rodimus.

"I know Rodimus, but with the high Councillor missing I am the closest thing to a leader" said Dai Atlas.

"Who was the High Councillor?" asked Rodimus.

"The one who led our people away from Cybertron. Like many of us he followed the old ways of combat. He was a genius, he was a leader, a engineer and a scientist rolled into one. But shortly after we finished the city he locked himself away in his quarters, only I and Victory Leo have ever seen him. And he has now vanished, where we do not know" explained Dai Atlas.

"What was his name?" asked Rodimus.

"We don't know, he claims he was named after that" said Dai Atlas as he pointed to Prima's Sword.

"You can't be serious" said Rodimus.

"I am, our leader called himself, Star Sabre"

Back in the city Drift was walking by himself as he looked around the quiet streets.

"Been so long" he thought to himself when he stopped and drew his blades, spinning round and pointing one.

"Step out nice a slowly" he said, whoever was following him had a grin on their face as they aimed a pair of blasters at Drift.

"What's wrong Drift? Not expecting me were you?" they asked.

Drift's mouth dropped and his hands shook a little.

"It can't be…Deadlock?" he said.

"Weird isn't it Drift" said Deadlock, "it's like talking to yourself"

**NEXT CHAPTER: DRIFT VS DEADLOCK**


	4. Evil raises its army

"Oh for Booting up Cold Streaker, you've been muttering for the past two hours, your gonna talk or not?" groaned Rattrap. He and Sunstreaker were sat outside looking at their surroundings in the City.

"It never changes" said Sunstreaker, "this is what Cybertron used to be, a paradise on the outside yet Politics interfering"

"You talking bout Proteus and that Deathsaurus guy?" asked Rattrap.

"Deathsaurus was a Gladiator like Grimlock, Victory Leo and Megatron. I watched some of his matches, they were brutal. What bugs me is at before he vanished he was in league with the Decepticons" explained Grimlock.

"Let me guess, didn't think Megatron had the right talents to be a leader?" asked Rattrap.

"He offered the Dinobots a place in his planned rebel army. Grimlock refused and no one heard from him after that till now" said Grimlock.

"Well look on the plus side, for now its quiet, and no sign of any danger" said Rattrap. As he said that the sound of tyre squeals came round the corner. Speeding past them was Drift followed by another car which was similar to him but different colours.

"Well that was weird" said Rattrap.

"No that's trouble" said Sunstreaker as he sat up and broke into a run, "go get Rodimus, tell him to contact me ASAP"

"Uhh why?" Rattrap called back.

"That was Deadlock who went past" Sunstreaker shouted back. Rattrap's mouth dropped as he ran to find Rodimus, talking to himself.

"Deadlock, Deadlock, but Drift is Deadlock, and Deadlock was known as a butcher of Autobots…great, we're all gonna die"

Drift tore through the Streets with Deadlock behind him, laughing away.

"Running away Drift? That's not how we do things, we just plough through" he shouted.

"No that's how YOU work!" shouted Drift, "you think this scares me? It does a little, but I'm happy knowing that your not me"

Deadlock transformed as he lunged for Drift who transformed too, both on their feet they threw a punch to each others faces and were knocked back but still standing. Deadlock drew his guns and Drift drew his blades as they stood face to face.

"How did you come to be?" asked Drift.

"Now, Now Drift, that be telling" said Deadlock, "just know I have two functions, serve the Decepticon cause, and my personal function, destroy you"

"Cute" said Drift as Deadlock opened fire as Drift ran forward, deflecting the shots with his blades and went on the offensive, Deadlock moved quickly, dodging, ducking and weaving from the blades.

"This cant be right" thought Drift was he dodged Deadlock's shots, "if this was Deadlock, well me his accuracy would be second to none. But his shots are at least a few inches off. And how does know my blade moves? Its like he was taught it"

Deadlock threw a grenade at Drift who threw one of his Explosive Shurikens back. The Two leapt back as they exploded causing some damage to the area. Within seconds Drift was back on the move as Deadlock fired, laughing and jumping hire onto the buildings to get up top. Drift followed, making sure not to loose sight of Deadlock.

"Why do you want to destroy me. If you and I are alike then you joined the Decepticons because you believed you could help save Cybertron" he called after Deadlock.

"Don't make me laugh" Deadlock called back as he opened fire, Drift took cover on the other side of a building.

"I am not you though Drift, I'm better. I'm you without your weaknesses and stupid honour code. Why deny what you are, you love the destruction you caused" Deadlock called back once he reached the top of a building and turned waiting for Drift to appear and shoot. But instead Drift snuck up behind him and managed to land a punch to the face to knock him to the ground. Deadlock was on his back as Drift aimed his blade at him.

"Stay where you are" he said as from the skies Saviour, Rouge and Swoop landed, Rodimus, Sunstreaker and Rattrap were down below.

"We got him surrounded" said Cagali.

"Make sure he doesn't move, we're ready down here" said Rodimus.

"Yeah, your ready" moaned Rattrap.

"Nice and slow Deadlock" said Athrun, "no suddenly movements"

Deadlock grinned as he slowly got up but something dropped his hand, and it was beeping.

"FLASH GRENADE!" shouted Drift as he lunged for Deadlock as a strong blast of light nearly blinded everyone. As it dimmed down slowly everyone looked to see that Deadlock was gone.

**5 HOURS LATER: 10.20AM Earth Time: Crystal City council halls**

Dai Atlas and Victory Leo joined Rodimus, Drift, Cagali and Athrun as Hologram devices allowed them to contact Optimus, Magnus and Kira for a meeting on last nights events.

"Deadlock? But I thought that was the name given to Drift when he joined the Decepticons" said Optimus.

"Well he appeared last night, guns blazing and after Drift" said Athrun.

"Deadlock was on my wanted list for years, after Drift was given amnesty I had that file nearly deleted, glad I kept onto it" said Magnus.

"So who exactly was Deadlock?" asked Kira.

"Born of my desire to change Cybertron and get lost in combat and blaster smoke. When I was branded a traitor for trying to commit mutiny on the ship I served I ended up here. After much time I learnt what I was doing was wrong, and I chose to take up the sword, not the gun" said Drift.

"He was a trouble soul when he came here. At first I didn't trust him, but when Wing took him on as a student, I saw honour deep within his spark" said Dai Atlas.

"Who was Wing?" asked Optimus.

"He was my friend, in fact he was the first friend I made when I came here" said Drift, "he helped me, trained me, tutored me. We'd sit and talk for hours on end"

A smile came across his face.

"And he was an honourable warrior"

"Until an accident, a band of pirates and slavers found their way to this planet, when one of them discovered the city they planned to attack and take us as trophies" said Victory Leo.

"I planned a defensive attack, however Deathsaurus got anxious, he and the Kaiser Unit went into head strong. Wing and Drift followed" said Dai Atlas.

"When we got their they were barely alive. Deathsaurus was fighting strong against their leader, a powerful brute. Wing moved in on the attack, and was crushed against jagged rocks. He died almost at once. Thanks to Deathsaurus he was dead, that fools lust of combat caused it" Drift explained, gripping the Long Sword on his back.

"This was Wing's Sword once, his most powerful weapon. I took it, it gained its power drawing from my spark. With it I cut down that monster"

"The rest of the enemy were defeated shortly after. When we found Drift he and Deathsaurus were beating the Energon out of each other. Deathsaurus proclaiming what he did was right and that Wing was the foolish one for jumping in. Drift didn't care, he was angry his friend had died" explained Dai Atlas.

"My Best Friend" Drift corrected him.

"After that Drift left and joined the Autobots" said Victory Leo.

"And now all of a sudden, Deadlock returns" said Magnus.

"Do you think Deathsaurus is involved? I never fought him myself but he had a reputation as dangerous as Overlord's" said Optimus.

"He still holds a high place in Crystal City security" said Dai Atlas.

"We've been wary of him for a while but with Senator Proteus on our backs we cant even get close enough" said Victory Leo.

"Maybe your going the wrong way around it?" came a voice. Everyone looked around.

"How did you get on the ship?" asked Rodimus as Blurr stopped moving fast and stood by his friends side.

"Uhh, fastest Wrecker alive? Plus you know you need me Rod" said Blurr.

"Does Kup know?" asked Optimus.

"Already contacted him, your talking about space travel, your gonna need extra muscle"

The group turned and saw Bulkhead walk in.

"Well stowaways is one thing, but you two would be useful" said Rodimus, "so long as you don't mind Optimus"

"If they can be of help to you" said Optimus.

"Plus I've seen Deathsaurus in action, don't let this bravado fool you, he's a vicious bastard" said Bulkhead.

"Studying Earth words I see" said Cagali.

"Only the best ones" said Bulkhead with a grin.

"Well we're going to have our hands full, Megatron's pushing to claim territory in Europe" said Kira.

"If he gains a foothold he'll have enough slaves and energy plants to tip the scales, he's already secured a foothold in Spain" said Optimus.

"You worry about taking down Megatron" said Rodimus, "we'll figure out things here, try to get more support and head to Planet Master ASAP"

"I know you won't let me down Rodimus" said Optimus.

"Cagali, be careful" said Kira. Cagali nodded and smiled.

"Kira, watch yourself out there" said Athrun.

"I will, I already booked a shuttle to go visit Lacus a few days before the push, this is going to be one of the most brutal battles" said Kira.

"Shockwave has begun collecting downed Mobile suits to strengthen their forces. We're now battling Decepticon Foot Soldiers and Mobile Dolls" said Optimus.

"Megatron's not giving up easily" said Dai Atlas.

"Exactly, we'll send reports when we can" said Kira.

With that the conversation was over.

The next day Lowe was sat watching from Red Frame's shoulder several Cybertronians being trained in sword art forms of combat. The instructor stood and watched them all proudly.

"Impressive" said Lowe.

"Thank you, your one of the humans yes?" asked the Instructor, "my name is Yokotron"

"Lowe Gear pilot of Red Frame" said Lowe as he bowed to Yokotron, "this is my buddy 8, he's an advanced A.I"

"Pleasure" said 8.

"Impressive, and what is he doing now?" asked Yokotron.

"Right now? He's analysing and storing on the various fighting styles and sword skills your training them in. In turn it will be placed in Red Frame's database" explained Lowe.

"Thus allowing it to be ready for combat if such skills are used. I am impressed, may I ask about your blade?" asked Yokotron.

"The Gerbera Straight, it originally belonged to my master, his name was Un No, he trained me and helped me repair the blade when I found it" explained Lowe.

"He must have been a good one" said Yokotron.

"He was" said Lowe, just then one of the students was nearly thrown between them. The thrower was a large Cybertronian who was heavily armoured, his alternate mode looked like it would be a tank.

"I'm tired of this soft footing training master, give me a real challenge" he laughed.

"As always Hipotank you think with your fists, not your mind" sighed Yokotron.

"Always one right?" asked Lowe.

"Yes, he's strong, but strength isn't everything" said Yokotron.

"Come on, give me a real challenge" said Hipotank, pounding his chest.

"Okay" said Lowe as he grabbed 8, plugging him into Red Frame's computer and started it up. As Red Frame stepped into the ring everyone backed off as it dropped the Gerbera Straight and flight pack to the ground.

"I said a challenge Fleshy" said Hipotank with a laugh.

"I know you did" said Lowe as he made Red Frame crunch its knuckles together and began with an opening stance with fists clenched, "so let's go hard guy"

"Don't think because your tin can bot is smaller I'll go easier!" shouted Hipotank as he lunged forward and threw the first punch. Red Frame swerved to the side so the punch missed and landed a right hook on Hipotank's face. The large bot staggered and rubbed his face, teeth gritted.

"So strength is everything right?" asked Lowe, "you know Hipotank I'm a Junk tech first and a fighter second, so I'll happily do some repairs to ya later"

"You want a bet, I'm gonna use that suits head to drink oil out of" said Hipotank as he went on the offensive again, but every punch he threw Lowe made Red Frame dodge, duck or block. Hipotank got more and more aggressive and angry.

After five minutes one punch throw gave Red Frame a chance to end the fight. Bending over backwards it grabbed the Gerbera Straight and drew the blade. Hipotank froze, if he moved forward more the blade now on his neck would cut through him.

"Its all about brains and brawn" said Lowe as several students helped Hipotank up as Red Frame placed the sword back in its sheath and called the flight pack back and linked to it again.

"An excellent show Lowe" said Yokotron.

"Thanks, hope it helps your students" said Lowe as Red Frame bowed. He then noticed something, someone very familiar was driving past in a hurry. At once Red Frame took flight and followed, catching up as the two headed topside.

"Yo Drift, where ya going?" Lowe asked.

"Don't follow me Gear I have to do this alone" said Drift.

"Oh don't start the loan wolf act, come on we're a team remember?" said Lowe, "so I'm coming with…where are we going?"

"During the fight I managed to attach a homing device onto Deadlock. I'm tracking it now to find him. Maybe as well discover how he's even alive" explained Drift.

"Why don't we tell the others? Blurr and Bulkhead joined the party after all" said Lowe.

"Because a group might be dangerous, however one or two of us should be fine" said Drift.

"Well if it solves this mystery of you talking to yourself, 8 and I are in" said Lowe.

"Thanks Lowe, sorry if I'm on edge" said Drift.

"Hey I'm still getting used to life on other planets" chuckled Lowe as the two headed out into the mountain areas.

Back at the City Council hall Senator Proteus walked quickly through the halls to his office and locked the door behind him. He was panicking and shaking a little.

"You have it then?"

Proteus spun round and drew a gun as he saw Destiny Gundam sitting at his desk.

"How did you get in here?" he snapped, his arm shaking.

"I don't waste time, plus that little commotion early today helped" said Shinn as he sat in the pilots seats, "Galvatron is anxious for news Proteus, do you have the data?"

"Yes, yes I do…b...b…but even with my clearance I couldn't make a copy for disc usage" said Proteus.

"That was the deal Proteus, you give me the data, and in turn Galvatron doesn't leak about you turning a blind eye to Deathsaurus and his teams little experiments and coup plans. Now where is the data?" asked Shinn as Destiny rose up.

"In my main memory banks, I downloaded everything we had on file, it's not the exact location but it will act as a beacon to direct to where you can find more data" said Proteus.

"Then hand it over" said Shinn sternly.

"NO! Don't you get it? Deathsaurus is out of control, he's gone behind my bank and struck a deal with Nemesis Prime, he's already putting his plans in motion, Deadlock was just the start. Take me with you, if you want the data then take me with you" Proteus snapped back.

"Last chance Proteus, the data now" said Shinn as Destiny walked forward.

"Get Back, Get Back, or I'll shoot" shouted Proteus as he put the gun to his head, Destiny's however was already drawn and shot the gun to pieces as its free hand grabbed Proteus' face and began transferring the data to its computers.

When it was done it let go as Destiny walked past a quivering Proteus, before he could speak a sword went through his chest as he tried to scream in pain, but as Dark Energon coursed through him his body began to fry out and he collapsed to the ground. With that Destiny vanished but before Shinn spoke.

"Galvatron and the new Decepticon Empire thanks you for your service"

In another part of the city Dearka was making contact with one of his own hologram devices to contact Yzak and fill him in on recent events.

"Space Stations, other aliens, if it wasn't for the Autobots I'd say you were watching too many sci-fi films" said Yzak.

"Its hard to imagine all of this I know. Maybe it'll open up a new world for humanity" said Dearka as he poured himself something to drink.

"And now you sound like a reading from the script from Mass Effect" Yzak added which made Dearka laugh a little.

"Athrun's been talking to Kira but how are things in PLANT?" he asked.

"Well I stepped down from the council, got sick of the all the political BS. Though we managed to keep the Decepticons on Earth its only a matter of time till they make their move and try to expand. In fact we're moving a large fleet now to join the operation to kick the out of Europe. But its taken a toll on our Earth forces, Megatron hit them first and made off with enough energy to fuel his troops for a while. Goddamn I hate this war" Yzak snarled.

"Surely even if they have been turning damaged Mobile Suits into foot soldier drones you can beat them right?" asked Dearka.

"The major problem is how many they have. Don't forget they have their own troops too alongside their elites. Megatron may not have the largest army but his combat styles mixed with some of the strategists on his side still make him dangerous. But with Nemesis Prime gone with Scorponok and several of his best troops it puts a small strain so we are getting some chances for victory" explained Yzak.

"And the council?" asked Dearka.

"Much the same as ORB's, split down the middle about all this, the fools thinks if we order the Autobots off world the Decepticons will follow. Damn cowards are what they are, but least the troops know what to do. Their ready to fight to keep Earth and our entire Solar System safe" said Yzak.

"And Lacus is doing a good job?" asked Dearka.

"More than good, she did something incredible, brought the Minerva back from the Moon, repaired it and now it serves as our flagship" said Yzak with a smile.

"Wonder who they chose its Captain" said Dearka.

"Where the hell do you think I'm talking to you from?" chuckled Yzak, "Commander Yzak of the Minerva and now Head of the ZAFT Military as appointed by Chairwoman Clyne herself"

"You leading ZAFT's armies, Lacus at PLANT, Kira with ORB, looks like us Old Soldiers are hitting the big time" laughed Dearka.

"We're not old yet Dearka" sighed Yzak, "and the Gods of War are still on our side. We'll win this and to prove it, I'm gonna have Trypticon's head as a trophy"

"Then I'll let you get back to it" said Dearka.

"Just hurry up on your mission, otherwise you'll have nothing to shoot, Yzak out" said Yzak as he cut communication. Dearka grabbed the Hologram Device and grinned.

"Yeah right, I'll always have the better kill count" he laughed.

It was late afternoon as Drift and Red Frame landed outside what looked like the entrance to a underground area of the planet.

"According to when Dai Atlas the and others first landed here this was an old mine used by whatever lived here before us" explained Drift.

"Did they ever use it during the building of Crystal City?" asked Lowe.

"No they had enough materials and Energon to get the job done, right down to the raising system that allows the City to emerge topside, its never been used though" said Drift.

"And this is where Deadlock's tracker leads us too. I don't need Pointy Ears and a Black Cape to know this could be a trap" said Lowe.

"Why would you need Pointy Ears and a Black Cape anyway?" asked Drift.

"I'll explain later" said Lowe as he got out of Red Frame carrying 8 with him and climbed onto the Red Frame's Flight pack.

"8, you ready?" he asked as he opened a hatched and placed 8 inside, connected wires to the computer.

"Not really, Wheeljack and you said this may work in theory" said 8.

"If this works old buddy then maybe we can improve on the design and size" said Lowe as he closed the hatch and climbed back into the cockpit. He separated the flight pack from Red Frame as it hovered in the air, Drift watched with curiosity.

"Okay 8, phase 1 done, now phase 2" said Lowe with a grin.

At first nothing but then 5 seconds later the Flight pack began to transform, with the thrusters still at the back the other parts changed into a small Red Robot whose appearance was based off Rewind and Eject only with a mouth instead of a visor.

"How you finding it 8?" asked Lowe.

"It's difficult at first but it's actually weird in a good way. I actually have a body" said 8 as he hovered around.

"Alright, head back to Crystal City and tell Rodimus and Athrun where we are, good luck" said Lowe.

"You too" said 8 as he flew off back the way they came. Lowe chuckled as he looked at Drift.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just you humans always amaze me" Drift said wit ha smile as the two slowly entered the mine.

For a old mining area the tunnel continued to head straight down and was surprisingly roomy for the two robots.

"Signals getting stronger, he's down here, probably in a main area" said Drift.

"That's not all" said Lowe, "my scanners are picking up Cybertronian Metal, lots of Cybertronian metal…and that" he added as noise began to echo through the cave.

"Machinery, come on" said Drift as they got closer to their destination.

Taking cover behind rocks they took a look.

"No way" said Lowe.

It was a factory, a massive one that was nearly double the size of New York. Automated Machinery continued work on what looked like parts and components for weapons.

"Hey" whispered Lowe, "don't those pieces look familiar?"

"Minus the Purple Paintjob they look like parts made for Omega Supreme, but it looks like their mass producing them" said Drift.

"What worries me as well is that" said Lowe pointing at on one wall was a giant Autobot Symbol with a massive scar cut through it. Their questions were sooner answered as they heard some familiar voices from below.

"I could have taken him" said Deadlock as he walked alongside Deathsaurus and the Kaiser Squad.

"Your orders were to infiltrate and assassinate the Prime then bring me the Matrix" said Deathsaurus.

"You also said to test out my combat efficiency, I did that the best way I knew" argued Deadlock.

"Challenging what is technically you only caused more problems, now we have to work ahead of schedule. Your lucky Nemesis agreed to an alliance and I have need of your talents" said Deathsaurus.

"He is not me, he is just weak" said Deadlock,

"Of that we can agree on you spawn of a glitch" muttered Drift as he signalled Lowe to follow him as they snuck around investigating.

"How many units have we managed to construct?" asked Deathsaurus.

"20 my Lord, we still have an extra 10 as well though" said Leozack.

"No, that will do, have the components moved ready for the final phase, Nemesis' forces are ready. Thanks to some persuasion I had Proteus grant me the city access codes to the Raising System" Deathsaurus said with a sinister grin across the side of his face, "and all I needed was to gain the trust of that old fool"

"Lord Deathsaurus, our delivery is here" said Hellbat, from above a roar of jets were heard as Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp and Sunstorm landed before them.

"Starscream, I hope you found the entrance well?" asked Deathsaurus.

"Your flight entrance nearly got us killed, if I had not led we'd have crashed and would be in pieces" complained Starscream.

"Surprised that tunnel fit your ego" said Leozack as the Kaiser squad chuckled.

"See he hasn't changed" said Thundercracker.

"Their brothers, only natural" said Skywarp.

"Skywarp" growled Starscream, "the package"

Skywarp nodded as he stepped forward with Sunstorm as they opened a set pair of briefcases which contained a selection of guns, one matching the colour of a Kaiser Squad member.

"And this is the best part" said Skywarp as he snapped his fingers, each gun transformed into a form of robotic animal that came to life and headed forwards their respected partner before transforming and fusing to their chest.

"Zarak saw it fit for them to act as scouts, weapons and extra guard for your bodies" explained Starscream as he opened another briefcase, these contained a vicious looking cat animal and a vulture which transformed and fused onto Deathsaurus' chest who laughed.

"Excellent Starscream, Kaiser Squad, as you now see on our new chests, we have the symbol of the Decepticons again. And a new name, you are now Kaisercons, keepers of the Chest Force.

"Long live the Decepticons!" the Kaisercons shouted.

As this went on Drift and Red Frame moved around the little chat their enemies were having and found what looked like a lab. Lowe managed to hack open the door as they snuck in.

Inside were a series of metal boxes as well as Lab and Engineering equipment and a few pods.

"Stasis pods?" asked Lowe as he looked at them, each contained what looked like a faceless white body.

"No, even more special. Protoforms" said Drift.

"Protoforms?" asked Lowe.

"Yes, long ago before the great war the ancients found a way to create blank bodies for Cybertronians, a Protoform was placed into a outer body structure and then a life spark of a new Cybertronian or a Cybertronian whose body had been broken beyond repair was placed in. The Protoform came to life and the body formed around the metals creating a body for the spark. These days if a new Cybertronian was to be created the process takes longer. But this, if we could get a sample out, or even the data on it this could help the war effort" explained Drift.

"And what about these boxes? I see six small ones, four medium and one large" said Lowe.

"Material storage maybe, we have to get news of this out. Maybe that console can send a message to Crystal City" said Drift as he went over to a computer but stopped as he heard groaning and the sound of chains. At once he and Red Frame moved some junk aside to find a Cybertronian. He looked old and was Blue and White with what appeared to be a beard. He was damaged and looked like he had been abused for quite some time.

"What the hell?" asked Lowe, Drift looked at the old robot closer.

"Wait, I know you, I've seen your face on a info message once back home. Are you…Ultra Trion?" he asked.

The old Robot looked up slowly.

"You…you carry the sword…and the Autobot symbol" he said weakly.

"Yes, my name is Drift, I'm a friend of Dai Atlas'. Wait, you vanished centuries ago…are you…the High Councillor of Crystal City?" he asked.

"Yes...It was I who led them to this planet, I who helped create Crystal City, the only one who knew my true identity was Victory Leo. He was my most trusted body guard" said Ultra Trion.

"Who is this guy?" asked Lowe.

"Ultra Trion, he was a brilliant scientist and engineer on Cybertron, one of the few surviving ancients from the Golden Age. It was his technology that helped his brother Alpha Trion create Optimus Prime and Ultra Magnus" explained Drift.

"And Nemesis?" asked Lowe.

"Sadly yes" said Drift.

"Alpha, does he live?" asked Ultra Trion.

"We do not know, many rumours swirl about his disappearance" said Drift.

"But Optimus lives?" asked Ultra Trion.

"Yes and so does Magnus, he serves on our ship" said Drift. Ultra Trion weakly smiled and laughed.

"He lives, he really lives" he said.

"Whys he so happy about Magnus?" asked Lowe.

"Because I have known Magnus before he became Magnus, it was I who forged his spark, his body and Protoform. When he was damaged I offered Alpha the schematics for his new body. It nearly broke my spark to leave him behind" said Ultra Trion.

"So Ultra Magnus is like your son?" asked Drift.

"Yes, but you must get out of here, Deathsaurus betrayed us all. He found me in my factory and is using my very data files and Protoforms to take over Crystal City" said Ultra Trion.

"That explains the Omega Parts. He must be trying to mass produce the Omega Sentinels. They were mass produced machines created to guard Cybertron, however Megatron made short work of them. Unlike Omega Supreme they don't have sparks" said Drift.

"And that's why he has the Protoforms, gonna find someway to make their bodies" said Lowe.

"And if he does…Crystal City is doomed" said Ultra Trion.

"We'll get you loose" said Drift as he drew a sword.

"No, I'll slow you down" said Ultra Trion.

"It doesn't matter, we'll get you back, warn the others and then you can be patched up. Plus I want to know why it was claimed the one who led the people here was named Star Sabre" said Drift.

But before he could break Ultra Trion free a massive surge of electricity hit both Drift and Red Frame which also enter the Gundams cockpit. Lowe and Drift screamed before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Well, what do we have here Ultra old friend, a pair of nosey busybodies" said Deathsaurus who stood with Starscream and Shrapnel who had been hiding on the roof.

"Deathsaurus, please don't hurt them" said Ultra Trion.

"Hurt them? Why my dear old friend" chuckled Deathsaurus, "I want them alive, so they can watch as Crystal City burns and I tear the Matrix from Rodimus Prime's chest"

_**Next Chapter: The Battle of Crystal City Begins and the raise of new allies begins.**_


	5. The gift of life and death

**SENATOR PROTEUS' OFFICE, 2 HOURS AFTER MURDER.**

Investigations had begun as soon as word of Proteus being found dead were reported. At once the Lost Light dispatched Ultra Magnus to check out the crime scene with Kup now in the charge of the ship.

"So what we got?" asked Rodimus with Athrun on his shoulder. The two watched from outside the holo graphic circle Magnus had set up on the floor to mark the Crime Scene.

"From the angle his knees are bent and the size of the stab wound I'd say it was in the back and he was not expecting it. But his entire insides are fried, so even if the wound didn't kill him his spark was still going to be burnt out" explained Magnus as he scanned the body and examined the stab wound.

"Maybe the killer made it look like a stabbing and used a EMP device" suggested Athrun.

"Not possible, your stand EMP device can send out a wave nearly a mile long, others would have been hit by it. And his computer is unharmed" said Magnus.

"Did you find anything on the computer?" asked Rodimus.

"No, it's been wiped clean by Proteus himself, plus I checked what the last message was from him. It was to prepare a ship for him" said Magnus.

"So he was on the run from something" said Athrun.

"Indeed…wait I think I have something" said Magnus as he noticed a purple glow on the wound. He carefully picked it out, it was small but had a good shine.

"An Energon Crystal?" asked Rodimus.

"Maybe more" said Magnus as he scanned it and activated his communicator.

"Ratchet, I'm sending you an Energon Sample from the crime scene, I need you to analyse it" he said.

"Just got it now" said Ratchet who went silent for a few seconds, "yeah its as a I feared, we know what killed Proteus, Dark Energon"

"Galvatron was here?" asked Rodimus.

"No, Galvatron prefers fists when it comes to hand to hand combat. This blade must have been fused with Dark Energon…and this burn mark on the lower section of the wound indicates it was also energy based" said Magnus.

"Only one weapon I know has that, a beam sword" said Athrun.

"And only one soldier on Galvatron's army uses it" said Magnus as he and Rodimus looked at Athrun who had a very grim face.

"Shinn" said Athrun.

"Wake up little fleshy" said Leozack as Lowe slowly began to come too. He shook his head and found himself in what looked like a giant clear plastic box. He at once banged on the plastic trying to get out then saw Red Frame and Drift Chained up, their weapons taken away. They were in the main area of the Factory with the Kaisercons looking at them chuckling as Deathsaurus had his back turn with Leozack and Deadlock on either side of him.

"I'm impressed you managed to trace us to here Drift, you never did know when to quit" said Deathsaurus as Drift slowly came round.

"Deathsaurus, you scum" he said in a small daze.

"Watch your mouth Autobot" said Killbison as he kicked Drift in the head.

"No, I want him awake for this moment" said Deathsaurus.

"And what moments that?" asked Lowe.

"The moment we take Crystal City and its inhabitants swear loyalty to my Decepticons" said Nemesis Prime as he walked into the factory with two Decepticon Troops with him.

"And what makes you think Crystal City will fall so easily?" asked Lowe.

"Come now Mr Gear, do you really think an army of sword wielding Autobots and your friends on the Lost Light can handle 20 Omega Sentinels, the combined might of myself and Deathsaurus and Scorponok? Once we take Crystal City we'll have their troops join us even if it means using Bombshell's Control Shells to do so. I'll then lead them to Planet Master and then to Cybertron. It will be glorious, once again the Decepticons true purpose will be reignited, all of Cybertron ruled by my Iron Fist, then we will destroy Galvatron's Rebellion and then finally crush Megatron and Optimus" boasted Nemesis.

"Sounds great on paper, lets see you have power to back up your words" said Lowe.

"He's right, troops like you Nemesis, they think big, but it's gonna come crashing down" chuckled Drift.

Nemesis turned round and walked up to Drift and back handed him hard.

"Oh don't worry Drift, this plan we're following is all on Deathsaurus" he said.

"Sir, Zarak says their ready to move" said one of the troops who came with Nemesis.

"Then lets see if your plans work" said Nemesis as he looked at Deathsaurus.

"Oh they will, Leozack, initiate the Omega Protocol" ordered Deathsaurus.

Leozack nodded as he went over to a console and type on it. With the sound of engines and machines running each of the Piece of the Omega Sentinels were brought forward in a straight line, each kept in place by large mechanical arms. Then one by one the Protoforms were brought out and placed in the middle of each Sentinel.

"20 Omega Sentinels for the Decepticon cause" chuckled Nemesis.

"Nemesis you fiend, those Protoforms are meant to help Cybertronians" Lowe shouted.

"They are Human, their helping us bring order to the galaxy" Nemesis chuckled. A Surge of Energon filled each of the bodies as the Protoforms seemed to expand and grow around the Omega pieces to create the remains of the body.

Lowe and Drift watched in horror as one by one the Omega Sentinels were completed. It was unclear if they had a face since a red sheet of glass covered them. They stood in line, 20 giant robots armed for combat.

"At last, an army of titans for the Decepticon cause" laughed Nemesis as he got a transmission.

"Nemesis this is Overlord, we're ready to strike as soon as the city rises, so when ya gonna come out guns blazing?"

"We're on our way, Deathsaurus, have the Sentinels deploy at once and obey only me" ordered Nemesis.

"Of course" said Deathsaurus calmly as he pressed several buttons from a small console on his arm.

Above them sand began to drop as the roof opened. As it did one by one the Omega Sentinels took flight. Nemesis watched them then turned to move out.

"You two remain here, I want our prisoners to be the last ones to see Crystal City in ruins" he ordered the two troops.

"Yes sir" said one of the troops as the rest of them transformed and departed.

Back at Crystal City alarms were already blaring when early warning systems had not only detected the Decepticons massing outside but the Lost Light had reported sighting the Omega Sentinels.

"So Nemesis was hiding out here, but how did he manage to create all those Omega Sentinels?" asked Magnus from the Cities main command centre.

"Maybe this will explain it, Nemesis just came up on scanners, and Deathsaurus is with him" said Maybe this will explain it, Nemesis just came up on scanners, and Deathsaurus is with him" said Bulkhead.

"Damn him, we should have known and been prepared" cursed Dai Atlas.

"It's not your fault, I guess some people don't enjoy peace" said Cagali.

"Rodimus to Lost Light, I need Kup and Waltfeld to switch the ship to command mode, I want everyone deployed for action ASAP" ordered Rodimus as he and Athrun contacted the ship.

"Luna take command of our Gouf forces to protect the Lost Light, Gai I want you to lead the Zakus and deploy within the city, Stella take command of the Murasames and rendezvous with Cagali" said Athrun.

"We're launching everyone, ETA 5 minutes" said Waltfeld as the ship went to red alert and everyone got ready to deploy as he and Kup were put in command of the ship.

"Rodimus we're already deploying, most likely we'll have a Seeker problem" said Silverbolt as the Aerialbots were already deploying.

"Copy that Silverbolt, I'll need Ratchet ready to aid the medics, Dai Atlas how many soldiers to we have?" asked Rodimus.

"Everyone in the city was a soldier in the war. Victory Leo is already giving commands and I've activated the city defences" said Dai Atlas.

As he said that the ground began to shake.

"SIR! The Rising System has been activated under Deathsaurus' approval" one of the soldiers reported.

"Get the turrets and cannons ready I don't want a single enemy getting in" ordered Deathsaurus.

"Athrun its Dearka, we're seeing daylight, what the hells going on?" asked Dearka over the comm line.

"Deathsaurus has control of the cities Rising System, we're expecting a heavy attack" explained Athrun.

"Athrun most of these guys are close combat we only have a few shooters" Dearka pointed out.

"Then you think you can give them an edge?" asked Athrun.

"Just cut me loose" chuckled Dearka.

Outside the city was slowly rising as Overlord and the Decepticons watched.

"Soon as it rises I want Scorponok to move in first" ordered Overlord.

"We'll handle the higher defences so long as no one interferes" said Starscream.

"I'm picking up maybe 70 Decepticon troops as well as several identified targets" someone from the command bridge reported as Dai Atlas joined Rodimus and the others as they headed through the city whilst every prepared for battle.

"Open fire at once" ordered Dai Atlas.

With turrets and cannons armed the city defences opened fire.

"No one is to attack until they are within 5 feet of the city walls" ordered Rodimus, "Lost Light what's your status.

"We're coming in now, deploying troops" reported Waltfeld as every combat ready Autobot and Mobile Suit deployed into the city.

"So when do we get go KAPOW on them?" asked Warpath.

"Just follow orders, I need you aiding Dearka with heavy defence" ordered Rodimus.

"Athrun this is Luna, Gouf squad in position" Luna reported as Impulse flew with the Goufs close to the Lost Light.

"Gai here, I've ordered the Zakus to key vantage points, heading to aid at the main gate" reported Gai.

"Cagali here, Gaia Gundam ahs arrived with the Murasames, I ordered Stella to join up with you guys whilst we aid the Aerialbots" Cagali reported as Rouge led the Murasames.

Outside of the city the Decepticons took cover from the city defences, Scorponok was hit but not damaged.

"This is pathetic" laughed Zarak, "deploying in battle mode"

Scorponok began to change form as it revealed its other battle mode as a giant Robotic Scorpion.

"ATTACK FROM THE SKY!" yelled Starscream as he and the seekers along with the 20 flight based troops took the air and flew towards the city whilst the rest of the Decepticons followed behind Scorponok.

"We got flyers coming in, don't let them hit the city defences, Aerialbots attack!" shouted Silverbolt as the Aerialbots dived into battle and opened fire on the enemy with Rouge and the Murasames following as a massive Dogfight broke out. However whilst the troops kept the enemy at bay Starscream ordered Thrust, Dirge and Ramjet to target the defences with missiles.

"Turret, target those flyers, Main Cannons Aim for Scorponok, don't let that monster a step closer" ordered Rodimus.

"We're going in now, Impulse, Goufs, weapons barrage on Scorponok" ordered Waltfeld.

"Open fire!" shouted Kup as the Lost Light deployed its weapons on Scorponok whilst heavy cannons hit it with a barrage from the city.

Overlord and the other Decepticons moved underneath Scorponok and made of the main gate of the city which was fortified as well with beam turrets ready to take on any enemy.

"Trust you to be running late Nemesis" cursed Overlord, "Terrorcons, form Abominus!"

At his command the Terrorcons united into their combined form as the turrets tried to take him down.

"Prepare for extermination!" he boomed as he ripped away the turrets and began to pummel the gate which only dented slightly.

"We got Decepticons massing at the main gate, Abominus is trying to break through" reported Warpath as he, Dearka, Gai, Trailbreaker and a handful of soldiers led by Yokotron were on the other side of the gate.

"Silverbolt go, we can keep them at bay" shouted Cagali as she shot down two Decepticon fighters.

"Roger that Cagali, lets go guys" ordered Silverbolt as the Aerialbots broke off and flew towards the Decepticons at the gate. Launching a missile barrage they caused them to scatter but Abominus turned and fired back at them.

"Aerialbots, merge to become Superion!" ordered Silverbolt, the five robots did so as Superion landed with a kick to Abominus' chest. The Decepticon snarled as he went on the attack as he and Superion engaged.

"Lets take that Auto-Giant down" suggested Kickback.

"Hold your position, that's an order" Nemesis came over the comm-line, "I'm on en-route, Zarak have the Headmasters enter the city"

"Understood, Weirdwolf, Skullcruncher, Apeface, Snapdragon, Mindwipe, prepare to attack!" ordered Zarak.

Scorponok managed to move close enough to the city to break defence and allow the five to leapt over the wall. Transforming from their animals to robot modes their heads connected as they began their attack against the city guards, taking them down easily.

"We are the first wave my brothers, let us show them why the Decepticon Headmasters are the greatest" boasted Weirdwolf.

"Not Headmasters, DINOBOTS SUPERIOR!" shouted Grimlock as he and the Dinobots opened fire on the Decepticon Headmasters.

"Apeface, Snapdragon!" shouted Weirdwolf, the two nodded as they transformed back to animal mode and charged in.

"Mind if I give you a hand?" asked Victory Leo as he arrived and changed to Beast Mode to attack Snapdragon.

"I'm not complaining" laughed Grimlock as he changed to Dino-Mode and attacked Apeface. But as the fight bean everything fell silent as the sounds of boosters were heard. The City darkened with the over-shadowing of the 20 Omega Sentinels. One of which landed and blasted Superion through the main gate, tearing it down. The Autobot disconnected as the Aerialbots took flight and joined in the retreat Yokotron had ordered.

Nemesis, Deathsaurus, the Kaisercons and Deadlock joined Overlord's forces.

"I want them defeated, bring me their highest ranking leaders to me" he ordered as he pointed his blaster at the city.

"DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!"

Back at the lab Drift knelt quietly, almost in meditation, Lowe paced up and down his prison as the two troopers watched.

"Any second now your city is gonna burn" one of them chuckled. Drift didn't say anything.

"Hey" the troop shouted, "I said your city is gonna…"

"Question" said Drift, "did your boss make sure all our weapons were taken away?"

"Yeah" said the Troop, "why?"

"Because your forgot my very sharp Shurikens" said Drift as he used one of his hidden projectiles to cut his chains and threw it into the troops eye before snapping his neck.

"AUTOBOT SCUM!" shouted the other troop who aimed at Drift only to have a beam shot go through his head.

"It's a good thing I spotted Starscream entering on my way back" said 8 as he flew down.

"8, quick get me out of here" said Lowe.

"Do it, I'm going to find our weapons and Ultra Trion" said Drift.

"Hey Lowe, from my new body size you look like a hamster in that box" joked 8.

"Hilarious, could you get me out now please?" asked Lowe. 8 did so as Lowe jumped down.

"Lowe, their in here" said Drift from the area Ultra Trion was chained up in. Lowe soon jumped back into Red Frame as Drift got his blades back and cut Ultra Trion free.

"Hold on, it's not a permanent repair job but a spare Energon Booster will give you some strength back" said Drift as he took out a small glass cylinder from a compartment in his leg and injected the Energon into Ultra Trion who slowly got back up.

"Who's the old guy?" asked 8.

"Names Ultra Trion, bit of an inventor, he made Magnus" said Lowe.

"Bet you two will get along" said 8.

"Thank you Drift, but there isn't much time, we have to save Crystal City" said Ultra Trion as he slowly got up.

"Just the three of us? I admire your positivity" said Lowe.

"Not just us, Deathsaurus did not use all of the Protoforms, I need you three to move those crates outside and unload them carefully" said Ultra Trion as he accessed his computer.

"Good, he didn't find my secret files, Project Star Sabre may still work" he said.

Within minutes the crates were brought out and opened to reveal various parts and weapons.

"These look like various forms of vehicles" said 8 as he and Lowe moved all the parts and laid them on the ground. Once they were done they had up to three regular sized parts and six small ones. The last one took more care as it was unclear at first what it made but then looked like a fighter jet with a strange custom paint job. Next to it was a large form of platform with what looked like add-on boosters for flight.

"And that makes ten" said Drift.

"Yes, now hurry" said Ultra Trion who had managed to synch his main computer to a small one on his wrist and was positioning strange looking guns.

"Energon Rays?" asked Drift confused.

"This is what they used to activate the Omega Sentinels, however these are prototypes I created to give them a extra kick" said Ultra Trion as a crane brought down the surviving ten Protoforms as well as a long golden box.

"What's in there?" asked Lowe.

"All will be revealed" said Ultra Trion as he instructed them to place each Protoform on the ground and add the parts to them. A few minutes later the bodies were lined up as Ultra Trion activated the ray.

"One last thing must be done, they will need knowledge, I designed this ray with one purpose, to not only power their bodies but to transfer knowledge to them, namely mine" he added as eh stepped forward. Drift grabbed his arm.

"Ultra No, don't sacrifice your spark, we need you, your knowledge is vital, if we get to Cybertron maybe we can find your brother" he protested.

"I have created a Golden Disc in the lab for you to take with you, it is voice encoded for either Alpha or Magnus. Take it with you to the stars" said Ultra Trion as he looked at Drift.

"Once this is done the lab we shut down so it may never be used for evil again. Drift, I thank you for giving me this last chance" said Ultra Trion. Drift slowly let go as the old machine stepped forward and stood with the bodies. Lowe and 8 continued to watch, as if knowing this was the only way.

"Now, let new Autobots rise" said Ultra Trion as he pressed a button. The Ray generated a massive amount of energy that nearly blinded the others, it hit the Protoforms and Ultra Trion as shards of blue light seemed to escape his body and enter the Protoforms. As the beam dimmed away his body collapsed to the floor but the Protoforms began to grow and merge with the body pieces.

The six smallest were the first to activate, first becoming six vehicles but then transform as two vehicles each connected to form a single robot so three of them were in total. Next were the three Sports Cars which transformed and took up shields and swords. Finally the last was the fighter that at first didn't move but then slowly rose, the robot was about the size of Drift as he looked around.

"Uhhh, hello" said Lowe nervously. The Last Robot looked stern as he walked over to the golden box and opened it. He slowly lifted out a sword and held it in both hands before sheathing it as the Cars did theirs. Finally he walked over and knelt over Ultra Trion's body.

"You gave us life and knowledge, we will not forgot that. I will wield the Sabre Blade as you saw fit and take up the name you so deeply respected" he said as he stood up and looked at Drift, 8 and Lowe.

"My friends, I am Star Sabre, Autobots, report" said Star Sabre

"Duobots reporting, team leader Wingwaver with members Dashtackle and Machtackle" said the Duobots leader.

"Blademasters reporting, Squad Leader Blacker with Laster and Braver" said the Blademasters leader.

"This is….unreal" said Lowe as 8 just nodded.

Star Sabre look at them and smiled when the platform suddenly activated. Star Sabre leapt into the air as his Arms and Legs shuffled into his body and a part of him came down on his chest as the platform fused to create a new body and brought down a new head which looked similar to a Gundam. Star Sabre now stood the same size as Deathsaurus or Magnus as Drift approached him.

"We must go, Crystal City needs us" he said, Star Sabre nodded as he placed a hand on Drift's shoulder.

"It has been a long time old friend" he said. Drift looked up in confusion but Star Sabre already was moving to leave as everyone followed.

Back at Crystal City the Defences were slowly crumbling as the Decepticons charged in. Scorponok had brought the walls down and Abominus and the Omega Sentinels were destroying everything in their path. The allied forces were being overwhelmed.

"Their forces us back to the Council buildings, we're being surrounded" said Magnus.

"We' can't get through, we got one of them Sentinels on our tail" said Kup as the Gouf forces and Impulse had no choice but to head to the city.

"Theirs too many of them for me to fight" said Superion who was just trying to pick off targets.

Deathsaurus and Nemesis laughed as they were at the head of the forces as they surrounded them all.

"Now we join the fun" said Leozack, "Kaisercons, unite to form Liokaiser!"

The Kaisercons came together and united to form a new combiner, Liokaiser who laughed a demonic laugh as he fired bolts of energy from his staff at Superion who was knocked down again.

"He's disrupted my combiner circuits, I can't separate" said Superion.

"Damn, defensive circle!" ordered Dai Atlas.

"Target their leaders and the humans!" ordered Nemesis, "this is but the first step in our mission of glory"

But before the shot was taken a missile barrage form behind halted them.

"What?!" shouted Deathsaurus as everyone looked in surprise as chagrining into the city was back up.

"Decepticons, I am Star Sabre!" Star Sabre boomed as he hovered overhead with his sword drawn and pointing at the enemy, "and I will not let you harm Crystal City, today, we will fall"

**Next Chapter: Victory and Defeat.**


	6. The way of the Warriors

For a moment no one moved, the appearance of Star Sabre, the Blademasters and Duobots caught everyone off guard. However Deathsaurus broke this as he drew his own blade and took flight.

"Star Sabre? You take the name of the Blade of a Prime, what a joke" he laughed as he took a swing, Star Sabre blocked with his own sword as eh two seemed to plummet back to the ground but when dust cleared were locked in a heated duel as if to test each others skill.

"All of you, aid the Autobots, try to save as much as the city as possible" Star Sabre ordered as he took flight again followed by Deathsaurus onto the roofs of the buildings.

"You heard Star Sabre, attack" ordered Blacker as the team moved in.

"This is a joke, Deal with them" said Nemesis as two of the Omega Sentinels turned and aimed for them. The Blademasters were first as they transformed and aimed their blades and fired bolts of energy at one of the Sentinels causing its main gun to explode, it continued to move but the Blademasters at once attacked, leaping into the air and slicing through its head to cut it to pieces, its arm dropped and it crashed down on its front.

The second moved to target Red Frame and Drift as they headed for the main Autobot Forces and was ready fire.

"Duobots, form Landcross!" shouted Wingwaver, the Duobots separated into their six vehicle forms but then began to transform again and untied into a single robot known as Landcross. Before the Sentinel could fire Landcross kicked its arm up so the shot fired into the air and took out some the Decepticon Flight troops attacking the Lost Light giving Waltfeld and Kup a chance to break free and attack Scorponok again.

Before the Sentinel could respond Landcross drew a beam sword and cut it upwards through the chest, however 4 more Sentinels were moving in.

"Alright, whose next?" asked Landcross as he got ready to fight.

Rodimus, Athrun and the others had taken advantage of the distraction and retaliated as the fight continued again. Everyone moved in close as a fire and close range fight broke out.

"Time to die Human Scum!" laughed Thunderwing as he drew his swords and went to attack Gaia, Red Frame moved in fast and blocked the blocked the blades with Gerbera Straight.

"Guess again!" shouted Lowe as he and Thunderwing duelled whilst 8 joined Gaia in battling the Decepticons.

"The City is ours, they are a few against an army!" shouted Nemesis Prime as he turned to fire only to have Magnus land a punch on him.

"You really have gone off the deep end haven't you Nemesis, I'm taking you in for spark extraction and a permanent prison service" Magnus shouted as he aimed his blaster only to have Nemesis fire forcing him to take cover.

"At least I don't hide behind a shell Magnus!" shouted Nemesis back as he fired like a madman.

"I'll take care of him" said Deadlock only to have to dodge several explosives Shurikens.

"Your fight is with Deadlock" Drift shouted.

Superion was trying to take on Liokaiser and Abominus but was heavily outmatched.

"Its time we join in" said Blacker, "Blademasters unite to form Road Caesar"

With Blacker used as the main body and the others as feet the Blademasters untied to form the sword carrying giant Road Caesar.

"Stand down Decepticon Scum!" he boomed as he attacked Abominus first then turned to counter an attacked by Liokaiser's spear.

"Superion, are you alright?" asked Roar Caesar.

"ROUND 2!" Superion shouted as he uppercut Abominus and then turned and fired on another Sentinel.

Almost half an hour past as Autobot, Mobile Suit and Decepticon fought, many were injured but luckily not kill, even with the arrival of Star Sabre and the new allies the tide was only halted briefly. The City itself was badly damaged and only in total 5 Omega Sentinels were beat.

"We can't keep this up, we need an opening" said Rodimus as he slammed Barricade's face into a wall.

"We have to get the Sentinels and Scorponok off our back, the Lost Light is damaged and needs to land" said Athrun as Saviour was caught in a dog fight with Starscream. Suddenly a rumbling was heard, sparks of purple lightning shot down from the skies as it blackened around them. The bolts hit all flyers first as even the Lost Light crash landed to the ground. Rodimus helped Saviour up as Grimlock tended to Swoop. Only Star Sabre did not seem to be effect as he and Deathsaurus landed and watched. At first the storm seemed to be sporadic at first but then 15 bolts came down at once and continued to hit the Sentinels with their energy causing them to shut down and be lifted so they were hovering in a circle.

"Zarak, Scorponok was hit, what's going on?" Nemesis demanded.

"All systems are rebooting, but it looks like we were hit by Dark Energon" reported Zarak.

"Dark Energon, in the sky?" said Starscream. The answer soon became clear as in the middle of the circle of Sentinels someone descended from the clouds and hovered around them.

"The Destiny Gundam?" said Waltfeld confused.

"Shinn!" Stella shouted as she opened the Gaia's cockpit door.

The Lightning continued to hold the Sentinels till their boosters kicked in and the lightning vanished as they hovered around Destiny as its cockpit opened and Shinn stepped out, only now he was wearing a jet black helmet with the visor looking a lot like the mask once worn by Rau Le Creuset. The Sentinels face visors slid open to reveal each now had a face similar to Omega Supremes only Black with Purple eyes.

"We are the Omega Sentinels, we are many but act as one" they said in unison.

"I am Shinn, you will obey me, you will obey your master, Galvatron" said Shinn as he pointed at them.

"We are the Omega Sentinels, we obey Galvatron, we obey Shinn, we obey the masters of the Dark Energon" said the Sentinels.

"Stop, this is wrong!" shouted Star Sabre as he took flight towards Destiny, Shinn motioned his hand as the Sentinels began to rise into the air and back into space, leaving the planet behind. Shinn returned to Destiny and drew its Beam Sword and charged at Star Sabre. Their swords clashed as spark flew from them. Amazingly the metal on Star Sabre's sword was cut harmed by the beam swords beam.

"Why are you aiding those who would use Dark Energon? It poisons and corrupts all and is as dangerous as Unicron himself" said Star Sabre.

"Only in the hands of the likes of Megatron is it dangerous, in Galvatron's hands it is a weapon to end all suffering" said Shinn.

"Galvatron? Nova Prime's right hand man?" asked Star Sabre.

"What's it to you?" asked Shinn as Destiny pushed down to try and gain an advantage but Star Sabre was strong and held his own.

"SHINN!" yelled Athrun as Saviour was in flight again and opened fire on Destiny causing it to break away from Star Sabre and fly towards the city.

"This is a disaster, Decepticons, retreat to Scorponok, Zarak we're leaving" said Deathsaurus.

"I give the orders Deathsaurus, this was your plan of attack" snapped Nemesis.

"Because you wanted quick results, if we continue now with our flight units damaged and Scorponok too we will be defeated" said Deathsaurus.

"I've transferred non critical power to the flight mode, we'll need to get repairs done ASAP" said Zarak as Scorponok managed to change to battle station mode as the Decepticons climbed onboard, being hailed by enemy fire before taking off.

"Let them go" said Rodimus, "tend to the wounded"

"Wait, where's Deadlock?" asked Drift when from behind them a small shuttle was taking off.

"Some other time Drift you spawn of a glitch, you didn't really think I'd just get kicked around by Deathsaurus" said Deadlock inside the shuttle as it took off.

Destiny was toying with Saviour as it easily dodged every attack it did. And still being damaged Saviour was not working at full capacity as it crash landed in the city. Destiny hovered above it and aimed its beam rifle.

"All causes of war and pain must be eliminated" said Shinn as he prepared to fire. But before he could Gaia leapt in the way and stood in front of Saviour with its rifle drawn.

A screen in the Destiny's cockpit flickered as Stella appeared.

"Shinn I know that's you behind that helmet" she said, "please stop this, this isn't right, your aiding the enemy"

Shinn fell silent as he looked at her, slowly he removed his helmet and revealed to her his purple eyes that glowed a little.

"Stella, you may not understand, but I do this for us" he said as Destiny lowered its gun and turned before taking flight, "stay safe, my love"

As he cut communication tears formed in Stella's eyes.

"I don't want you to anything" she said, "just be by my side"

**4 hours later:** As Yokotron led the rescue operations Star Sabre met with Athrun, Rodimus, Magnus and Dai Atlas as they played back the encoded message for Magnus from Ultra Trion.

"Hello Magnus, if you are reading this then the final part of my project is complete, and I am dead. Encoded on this disc is data only Alpha Trion can access but I had space to send this message. I am sorry for abandoning you both all those years ago. It was through my aid that Alpha was able to remake you and Optimus into who you are now. But when I learn my original designs had been used to create Nemesis I was ashamed. Even with Alpha persuading me I decided to take fellow Cybertronians like Dai Atlas and leave Cybertron. Star Sabre, the Duobots and Blademasters will serve the Autobots well. And as my final order I give this to Dai Atlas, you will now lead Crystal City, use our warrior skills to aid your fellow Autobots against the Decepticons. Goodbye all of you, till all are one"

"Till all are one…Father" said Magnus as he hung his head.

"The city is in need of repairs" said Dai Atlas.

"And our ship too" said Rodimus.

"Forget that, the Decepticons attacked us, we need to bring Deathsaurus to Justice" said Victory Leo as he stormed in.

"Going off angry will only get you killed" said Athrun.

"He's right Victory Leo, we need to focus and plan" said Star Sabre.

"Who died and made you leader?" asked Victory Leo.

"Enough!" Dai Atlas said with a raised voice, "we have much that needs to be done, and it's clear we are heading towards war. Rodimus, Crystal City will stand by you, we will deploy our ships and join the Lost Light"

"Thank you my friend, but if you are aid us then first we must repair the Lost Light and the City" said Rodimus.

"What? But we need to go after Scorponok, its damaged" said Magnus.

"Which means they will expect us to follow. Crystal City needs to be repaired, same with its people. Dai Atlas, we will help anyway we can" said Rodimus.

"So will we" said Athrun.

_**Log Entry from Athrun Zala**_

_After managing to contact Earth to explain the situation the Crew of the Lost Light aided in restoring the city, staring with the Raising System to hide it underground again. Optimus understood we wished to help as best we can. Though many of the crew believed we needed to continue our voyage I understood where Rodimus was coming from, lord knows I've seen my fair share of destroyed homes during war._

_With our combined efforts restoration is moving smoothly. The Decepticons luckily did not cause much damage to the shuttle bay areas so the ships are online. This has helped a great deal in brining supplies such as food and water for the Lost Light and Ourselves. I don't know how long we are going to be here. But Rodimus, Dai Atlas and Star Sabre have pooled their leadership abilities to ensure as soon as possible _

_Victory Leo is far from impressed, namely because he was close friends with Ultra Trion. I've heard Warpath say he's seen Leo and Magnus in one of the cities bars telling stories about the old guy, its weird seeing Magnus put his guard down._

_**Log Entry of Athrun Zala: One Year Later: **__After much time and work Crystal City has been completely restored and repaired as well as the Lost Light. Dai Atlas decided to step down as Commander and made Star Sabre the new leader of Crystal City, a position that was turned down and returned to Dai Atlas. Dai Atlas has agreed while half the cities inhabitants remain to safe guard the city he has promised to lead ships to Earth to aid the Autobots and Human Alliance in fighting Megatron. _

_Star Sabre and Victory Leo have been welcomed to the Lost Light's crew, though Leo originally did not approve of Star Sabre just appearing on the scene the two have become friends, namely due to the pair settling their differences four months ago in a 4 hour sparring match. The Blademasters have decided to join Dai Atlas' fleet but the Duobots wish to join the Lost Light in hopes of exploring the galaxy. I'm left amazed by everything that is transpiring, I've lived in this city for the past year helping where I can and I feel a part of it all. Rodimus at one point even turned to me and said 'I won't lie Athrun, your one hell of a Autobot'._

_I'm expecting a upcoming report from Yzak, we had a communication blackout for the past 6 months so I do not know how the campaign against Megatron's invasion of Europe went._

**Lost Light, Athrun's cabin, holographic meeting with Yzak Joule, commander of the ZAFT forces.**

"They did what!?" Athrun snapped.

"The ORB council revolted and took the island hostage with a small band of supporters, which was then aided by a Anti-Cybertronian faction of the ZAFT council, three of them were friends of my family" explained Yzak.

"And then Blue Cosmos and LOGOS make a return?" asked Athrun.

"They were small in numbers, apparently been in hiding since the 2nd war ended. ORB their base of operations. It was like watching a desperate plea from the last remnants of evil" said Yzak.

"ORB's civilians, were they alright?" asked Athrun.

"It got worse Athrun, Europe was a trap, we went in ready for a fight but they weren't there. LOGOS cut a deal with the Decepticons. While we were trying to figure out what was wrong Megatron moved his forces to ORB then killed every member of the councils as well as any Alliance forces. Took their Mobile Suits and made new troops. He knew Kira and Optimus would choose to move in and try to save ORB. But by the time were on the move Megatron had used ORB as a foothold to gain an advantage. Asia, Japan and Australia are under Decepticon control. Hell I'm in Seattle right now, the Cons have attacked Canada and we're getting forces and civilians evacuating from Vancouver" explained Yzak.

Athrun sat at his desk and rubbed his eyes.

"And ORB?" he asked.

"We couldn't take it back, in fact Lacus will have contacted Cagali by now" said Yzak, "the best we could do was stage an attack allowing Omega Supreme to rescue any survivors. We have evacuees trying desperately to escape the Decepticon controlled territories"

"What about Kira?" asked Athrun.

"With the Main Islands taken and the Pillar of Autumn destroyed Kira has ordered the ORB forces to move to Great Britain, their ships have now joined ZAFT's fleet and we've been getting added support from the Junk and Merc guilds. But even with Optimus aiding him he's feeling the strain. When the Europe Campaign turned out to be a trap he didn't sleep for four days straight" said Yzak.

"How is he now?" asked Athrun.

"He's handed command of the Earth bound ORB forces to Murrue using the Archangel as their flagship" explained Yzak, "and he's currently on PLANT seeing Lacus. Hopefully it will do him good"

Tori was perched on Athrun's computer and chirped when he heard how Kira was doing.

"Don't worry, you know Lacus will look after him" said Athrun, "well make sure he gets that data, Dai Atlas' forces will be a welcome relief I wager"

"We could use some good news, Megatron is clearly pushing to gain a huge advantage on Earth and we suspect a reason why he's aiming for the US is to use their space programmes mixed with Japans skills in technology to gain a way into space. For now he's making sure to hold his territories. Trypticon was heavily damaged in an fight with Metroplex which does mean we have some room to strategise if the Cons hit American Soil" said Yzak.

"Then I'll let you get back to it. Dearka said something about you been given a nickname by the troops" said Athrun.

"They say my style of attack includes patience and cunning, and when I strike its deadly, sort of like a snake" said Yzak, "so they call me the Cobra Commander"

"That…sounds familiar" said Athrun with a chuckle.

"And I wish I knew why, Yzak out" said Yzak as he cut communication.

Cagali walked in a minute later and wrapped her arms round Athrun as he kissed her hand.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine, had a long cry and vented my anger out by shooting a nearby chunk of scrap metal with my gun. I'm just they managed to rescue some people" said Cagali.

"We'll take ORB back. I promise" said Athrun. Cagali nodded then rubbed his chin.

"Stubble, are you growing a beard?" she asked with a smile. Athrun went red but before he could say anything she kissed his cheek, "keep at it, you'd look good with one"

The next day around 20 ships were taking off from the planets surface with one last one ready to go as Dai Atlas and the Blademasters said their goodbyes.

"Are you sure about this Drift? We could use you out there" said Rodimus.

"I'm positive Rod, Dai Atlas offered me a place as his 2nd in command, and form what we got from the reports Earth needs extra help" said Drift.

"So much for my 3rd in Command" said Rodimus, "but if you feel its your place then go, just stay alive till we get back"

The pair shook hands as Drift nodded.

"Understood, Prime" said Drift as he boarded the Flagship.

"Good luck on Earth, Optimus will be waiting for you" said Rodimus as he shook Dai Atlas' hand.

"We'll give the Decepticons something to think about, that's a promise" said Dai Atlas.

"Lowe" said Drift as he knelt down to shake Lowe's hand, "it's been a honour fighting alongside a Swordsman like yourself"

"And you too, find me some good junk will ya, and look after my team on Earth" said Lowe.

"I promise" said Drift, "8, hope you get a new body soon"

"I dunno, kinda like a good fly mode" chuckled 8.

The Lost Light took off the same time as the Flagship as they watched the fleet leave for Earth.

"Well that's one third of our mission done, stepping coordinates for Planet Master" said Jazz.

"All crew accounted for sirs" said Waltfeld to Rodimus and Athrun.

"Kup, Waltfeld, you have the bridge, Lost Light, lets go" said Rodimus as he and Athrun looked to the stars and the horizon ahead.

_THE CRYSTAL CITY SAGA ENDS, NEXT CHAPTER: GALVATRON, SHINN AND THE HUNT_


	7. The Sands that Hide a Scientist

_The Planet of Ki-Aleta was once a planet of ancient civilisation but was now nothing but a dust ball hiding ancient relics of the past. Its former inhabitants fled the planet but remained around it as a fleet. Believing it to be a place of sacred ground never to be touched. That fleet consisted of up to 400 battle ships. And within half an hour 75% of that fleet was wreckage hovering in space whilst the others retreated as far away as possible._

Metrotitan and the Omega Sentinels floated over the graveyard of battleships as the Artemis launched from the giant battle base and made the planet.

"Hard to imagine this place is now like a lost chunk of history" said Cyclonus. Galvatron had ordered them to head to Ki-Aleta after he had examined the data Shinn had taken from Senator Proteus at New Crystal City.

"You were here before?" asked Shinn, along with himself and Cyclonus were a squad of 10 Sweeps led by Scourge and also Knock-Out.

"When the original Ark launched on Nova's exploration mission Ki-Aleta was a planet rich in vegetation. The inhabitants build temples and villages of stone. Nova himself explored the planet" explained Galvatron.

"Then why have we come here Lord Galvatron?" asked Knock-Out as the Artemis seemed to just go through the Atmosphere as if it was nothing.

"The data Shinn acquired from Proteus was a data log left by Jhiaxius" said Galvatron.

"THE Jhiaxius? The famed scientist whose student is Shockwave?" asked Knock-Out.

"He was part of the crew, one of Nova Prime's most trusted confidants" said Scourge.

"And it was he who found the Dark Energon" said Cyclonus.

"But you brought it to Megatron didn't you? It was you who learnt to master it" said Shinn looking up at Galvatron.

"Yes, but also because I was the only one not stupid enough to hide the location away. Jhiaxius made it so he vanished with the location of the Dark Energon he had found. But this Data Log points to a potential clue to his and its whereabouts" said Galvatron.

"So it's a treasure hunt. Find the clues, find the prize" said Shinn staring out at the planet as they landed. Sand, dust and stone was everywhere before them with small hints of temples and other areas of ancient civilisation around them. Galvatron looked at Shinn who was smiling a little.

"You seem to be well, despite your meeting with Stella" he said to Shinn.

"She'll soon see this way is right, I'm not getting soft, despite what Knock-Out says" said Shinn. Knock-Out snorted as he walked away muttering to himself.

Soon the team disembarked the ship as Scourge ordered the Sweeps to explore the planet from the air. Galvatron looked around, before them was the remains of a giant courtyard which led to what looked like the entrance to a small temple with a giant door.

"Is that the way in?" asked Shinn who was piloting Destiny.

"Yes, only that's the top of the temple" said Galvatron as his eyes glowed to reveal a Holographic layout of the area.

"When Nova Prime came here where we stand now was the very top of area of worship used by the inhabitants. The ground itself has been buried by the sand itself. These temples were gigantic in size, a marvel of architectural work worthy of Cybertron itself" he explained.

"And buried away, what are we to find inside?" asked Cyclonus.

"According to the log Shinn recovered Jhiaxius returned here and left something behind in that Temple itself" said Galvatron, "and I want to know what"

"Scourge, there's a massive sandstorm coming your way, Two of the Sweeps were lost to it, the sand literally rusted them in seconds" came a report.

"Order them to return to the ship and await our return. Radio silence, should any danger occur they are to fire a flare to alert Metrotitan" ordered Galvatron as he walked towards the temple.

"And not a moment too soon, this sand doesn't do wonders for my wax job" said Knock-Out.

"Polishing your ego?" asked Shinn as they headed for the temple, Knock-Out gave Destiny a angry look before being the last one to enter the temple and set up a force field device to cover the entrance in case the sand storm tried to enter in.

The temple was made of strong stone slabs and was pitch black barring a few brunt out torches on stands.

"This could take some time of fumbling around" said Knock-Out.

"You Obviously don't know how Jhiaxius worked" said Scourge as Cyclonus was feeling across the stones and then tapped one which made a metal noise. Galvatron nodded as Cyclonus slid a finger across it and activated a row of lights hidden in the ceiling which made a lit up pathway.

"If he set a secret base anywhere he hid lighting only a Cybertronian would know how to activate. This path of light will lead to wherever he set up a camp" said Galvatron.

"A futuristic thread of string in a maze" said Shinn.

"Pardon?" asked Galvatron.

"An old story from Ancient Greece" said Shinn as they followed the lights leading to a flight of stairs, "a man once entered a maze known as a Labyrinth to fight a monster and kill it. To find his way back he had laid a trail from string to help lead him out after his task was complete"

"What was the monster?" asked Cyclonus.

"A Minotaur, part Bull part Human" said Shinn.

"I've seen uglier" said Galvatron.

Following the lights still the team descended deeper and deeper into the temple finding forms of ancient wall drawings and paintings, untouched by time. Many of them depicted a area of temples and green lands, but the sky were what looked like the fleet ships they had encountered when they arrived.

"Ki-Aleta before it fell" said Galvatron, "I remember it well, and it had my respect"

"For someone who worked for the Decepticons you truly understand natural beauty" said Shinn as Destiny touched the picture.

"Dark Energon will help us where Megatron failed, he saw it as a source of power, a tool of war. I saw it for its true purpose, reformation and advancement of all existence" said Galvatron.

"Very poetic isn't he, was he always like this?" asked Knock-Out to Scourge.

"Just keep walking" said Scourge as he moved on, Knock-Out just stared at him with a confused face.

After another 45 minutes the party came to a halt in front of a giant wall with strange text written on it.

"Ancient Ki-Aleta?" asked Shinn.

"Ancient Cybertronian" said Galvatron, "Jhiaxius had a taste for showing off his knowledge"

Cyclonus walked over to one of the bricks and tapped it revealing it was a holographic projector, the stone wall vanished to reveal a metal door which slid open. The lights activated revealing a large room with a computer and what appeared to be a lab, now completely empty. The entire area was gigantic with the ceiling barely in sight and was big enough to fit the Lost Light or Artemis. But only the centre was used as a lab. The rest of the area was empty and dark.

"What did the message on the wall say?" asked Knock-Out.

"If you can read this then welcome fellow Cybertronian" said Galvatron as they walked in.

Whilst Knock-Out, Scourge and Cyclonus examined the area Galvatron and Shinn approached the computer. Galvatron at once switched it on and began typing.

"As I thought, powered by an Energon Generator, Still has 25% power left, and the access codes are the same as the Computer on the Ark, very easy" he said as he checked the files.

"Anything of use?" asked Shinn.

"Most of the computer has been wiped clean, no files, no new data, nothing, he did however leave his audio logs. Maybe that can tell us what he was doing here" said Galvatron as he played the first log.

_Jhiaxius' Log: My discovery of Dark Energon has led to much talk amongst the crew of the Ark. Nova believes it should not be touched and let it be forgotten, Straxus believes it is nothing but superstition and rumour. I have requested to be allowed to take the sample I brought with and investigate alone, this ancient temple will do for now. Nova has granted me a shuttle for my use and he has asked I take my experiment with me. I do not see why I should be labelled a monster for my creation, this is the first in a breed of Cybertronians that will surpass anything even the Ancients could accomplish._

"He had a sample but refused to tell where he had found it?" asked Shinn.

"Ever the scientist he would at times venture forth on his own to explore new worlds as we travelled" explained Galvatron, "when he brought the Dark Energon Crystal with him he refused to tell of its location"

He played the next entry.

_Log Update: The inhabitants of this world fascinate me, Though they appear to be primitive in their culture and beliefs they are able to create space worthy crafts. Though they lack the finesse or firepower of something from Cybertron I can respect them in finding a way to keep advancement and history in unison. Though their methods confuse me, every new ship create is given a crew consisting of trained members as well as civilians, males, females and children. They are placed onto the ship and join the others above the planet in a form of fleet. _

_My experiment has grown restless, though separate they show signs of intelligence when together they are barbaric and brutal. My continuing examination of Dark Energon reveals that it is powerful yet unstable. I will continue to keep it under observation and shielded to prevent it from causing any possible damage. I have already forwarded my newest findings to Shockwave, his mind is almost are brilliant as mine, truly worthy of being my student._

"So they were already moving their people into space" said Shinn.

"It seems that way" said Galvatron, "what bothers me if this so called experiment"

"You never saw it?" asked Shinn.

"No, we heard whispers of it being kept in his lab, but no except Nova had access to it" Galvatron sighed as he played the next log.

_Log Update: So many breakthroughs within a few days, after so many years I have uncovered much. First I have figured out why the people of this world are boarding the shuttles, this planet is dying, its once rich organic vegetation is becoming fragile, already I have read reports of Sandstorms becoming more frequent as time goes on. Within years this planet will be a barren landscape, like a tomb to ancient history. They knew this, and that's why their fleet masses, they have created a new home for themselves._

_I will be departing soon myself, the Dark Energon is still a mystery, is this truly blood from the fabled Great Destroyer himself? He who even Primus feared and was the great enemy of the 13 Primes? I have already forwarded any data needed on my Dark Energon investigation and my Experiments to both Shockwave and to the Hall of the Ancients, no doubt Omega and Alpha will want to see it, I feel it will be wasted on those with lesser minds._

"Alpha and Omega?" asked Shinn.

"Omega Supreme and Alpha Trion" said Galvatron, "they were offered a place to join our expedition but refused, choosing to remain on Cybertron"

As this went on Knockout was exploring the darker areas of the room to see if he could find anything. As his hands moved across the walls he stopped at what appeared to be a foot, dusty and untouched.

"An old statue I wager" he chuckled as he tapped it to hear metal. As he looked up confused his face turned to fear as a pair of glowing eyes looked down at him and a low growl emitted.

"Galvatron, we may want to hurry this up" he shouted as he began to run back to the others. As everyone looked at where he was running from the final log was playing.

_Final Log: I am leaving this planet, all my research and apparatus are to come with me. Though I am unable to learn from about Dark Energon it has helped me pinpoint something interesting, a signal, an ancient signal of Cybertronian origins, emitting from the planet Corata-Vaz. I will leave at once, but my experiment will stay, it is too dangerous and the data for further test subjects has been moved to Cybertron, hopefully it will find peace in this room and those who come from its creation will be…smarter._

Knock-Out took cover as a hand came down trying to crush him, before the five of them was a giant Cybertronian whose parts looked like that from animals. The growled and snarled at them with a demonic face.

"A Combiner?" said Cyclonus confused.

"No Cyclonus, the First Combiner" said Galvatron.

The combiner roared as it lunged forward, everyone leapt out the way and fired but Galvatron was grabbed as the giant threw him to the ground and started punching him.

"MONSTRUCTOR DESTROY PUNY MACHINE, NO CYBERTRONIAN CAN MATCH MONSTRUCTOR" it boomed as it continued to plant Galvatron into the ground.

"MONSTRUCTOR STRONGEST THERE IS!" it yelled but then let out a cry on pain as Destiny flew up and stabbed its beam sword it its fist.

"And your borderline copy right laws ammo" he shouted the blade came out as Destiny planted its energy hand on Monstructor's face causing an explosion. Monstructor yelled and staggered back. However its face was barely singed or damaged as it looked at Shinn.

"Monstructor destroy little robot. Monstructor Crush all in way" he yelled as it went back on the attack.

"It's insane, THIS is what Jhiaxius was working on?" shouted Scourge as he and Cyclonus took flight trying to shoot Monstructor down.

"MONSTRUCTOR SMASH JHIAXIUS, JHIAXIUS MAKE US STRONG, MAKE US SUFFER!" Monstructor boomed.

"This thing is insane" said Knock-Out as he took cover then looked over at where Galvatron had been struck down, purple like flames emerged as Galvatron rose up, his body coming back together slowly.

"STAND BACK!" he yelled, "this one is mine"

Scourge, Cyclonus and Shinn stopped as Monstructor saw Galvatron walk towards him. Monstructor roared as he went on the attack, but Galvatron held out his hand as a bolt of Dark Energon hit the giant.

Monstructor cried out in pain as he grabbed his head and fell to his knees. Galvatron stopped as he lowered his hand and walked towards Monstructor.

"Monstructor, do you know who I am?" he asked.

Monstructor slowly looked up as he stared at Galvatron.

"Gal…va…tron" he said as he slowly rose back up.

"Yes, rise Monstructor, how do you feel?" asked Galvatron.

"My mind…is clearer, before it was stuck with six voices at once" said Monstructor.

"Can you disassemble?" asked Galvatron.

"No, the disconnection system has been damaged, I have been trapped in this form for too long" explained Monstructor.

"Tell me everything, you were onboard the Ark but we never met" said Galvatron.

"Six of us were chosen from a handpicked group on Cybertron, we were offered the chance to become the first in a new advanced race of Cybertronians. We were Icepick, Birdbrain, Bristleback, Scowl, Slog, Wildfly. Jhiaxius claimed we were being used to further science and life" explained Monstructor.

"But it was the early days of combiner technology, it must not have been pleasant" said Cyclonus.

"No it was not, that is why I was so…primitive, my mind couldn't handle six sparks at once, that is what brought Jhiaxius to fail and leave us" said Monstructor.

"You can remain in the hangar of Metrotitan till Knock-Out can repair and disconnect you, are you flight worthy?" asked Galvatron.

"Yes, I can make it to space, but I am confined in here" said Monstructor.

"Galvatron to Artemis do you read me?" asked Galvatron.

"This is Artemis" one of the Sweeps reported, "the sandstorm is slowly dying down but it will not last, if you planning to leave now is a good time"

"Head back to space and order Metrotitan to land, we're inside the temple and need access out. Tell the Sentinels to stay put as well" ordered Galvatron.

"Understood, we'll depart at once"

"Hopefully Metrotitan can get us a exit out" said Knock-Out, "last thing I want is to be cooped up in here"

Monstructor snarled at Knock-Out who backed off at once.

As this went on Shinn just listened but then heard something from behind him.

"Shinn" a voice whispered his name, "Shinn"

Time seemed to slow down around him as Shinn moved Destiny forward to a single spot on the wall, on it was a symbol, it was the size of his own fist but he saw it.

"The…Matrix?" he said confused having read about the Matrix of Leadership during the construction of Artemis. The symbol's centre was glowing as a Shinn stared longer at it. He blinked and everything changed.

He was not in Destiny, he was in a some form of tunnel of light with no end.

"You walk the wrong path, you are the one who has the potential to change the fate of all life, but you must be free of the Chaos" a wise wounding voice spoke.

"Whose there? Show yourself" Shinn shouted as suddenly the end of the tunnel seemed to change as what looked like a pair of sky blue eyes opened.

Shinn blinked again and snapped out of whatever it was as he was back in the temple.

"You better move, Metrotitan just landed" said Cyclonus to him as the very temple began to shake as the roof was crumbling.

As Everyone took cover Metrotitan's hands appeared as it tore the temple apart revealing sun light and the sounds of the sand storm winds getting closer.

"Awaiting your arrival Lord Galvatron" it boomed.

"Travel Mode Metrotitan, prepare to set course for Corata-Vaz" ordered Galvatron.

As soon as Monstructor was onboard Metrotitan took off again and regrouped with the fleet. The Artemis docked once again as they set off on their new course.

Shinn returned to his room and looked out the window, his mind a blurr with questions, which he wish he knew the answers.

_Next Chapter: The Arena of Turmoil Saga Begins_


	8. Are they not entertained?

_**For the past two months the crew of the Lost Light had enjoyed some quiet. This was not a good thing, Galvatron was quiet whilst their fights with Nemesis Prime and his band of Decepticons continued. Though they had crossed paths on several planets and space stations it was still less clear as to what Nemesis hoped to ultimately achieve.**_

_**But with the aid of the new crew members Star Sabre, Victory Leo and the Duobots the Lost Light's crew's journey fared well on their way to gain more support from the Planet Master. Dai Atlas and Drift led a fleet from Crystal City on the Planet Braith to aid Optimus Prime and Kira Yamato against Megatron whilst the Deception Deadlock has vanished without a trace.**_

_**During their flights they received a message from the Autobot Justice Department led a Autobot named Xarron who sent them data he had received on a wanted Decepticon**_

"Turmoil is on Zabra" said Magnus when he showed the report.

"Zabra? Isn't that where that slleezeball Bosch moved the Jekka Amphitheatre after buying it from Swindle a few years back?" asked Blurr.

"An entire Amphitheatre?" asked Dearka with a skeptical look.

"Despite being away from Cybertron Swindle always found ways to cut deals. So he somehow sold the place to a guy named Bosch he moved it from Tyrest to Zabra" explained Magnus.

"Great…buy whose Bosch?" asked Lowe.

"Businessman, Entrepreneur, smuggler, gangster, basically he's one of the biggest Kingpins of the galaxy, owns his own planet which is basically a giant den of sin and has private army of thugs, Mercs and all sorts of villains" said Rodimus.

"You've met him?" asked Athrun.

"Once, I was chasing down a Decepticon platoon back when Optimus and Megatron vanished on the Ark and the Nemesis. They went to Bosch for protection, I had to get past five of his best to finally take those Cons down. Bosch had actually placed a bounty on their heads since they were stealing energy from his power plants. Gave me a new ship as a reward, damn thing fell apart when I got back to Cybertron" Rodimus told him.

"And whose Turmoil?" asked Gai.

"He was one of Megatron's most deadly commanders, he's a lot like Overlord, only whilst Overlord is 100% insane Turmoil uses his brain at times. He's a nasty piece of work, kills for the sheer pleasure sometimes be it other life or Autobots. In his eyes the Decepticons should be the only species in the galaxy" explained Bulkhead.

"He went missing after we took back Cybertron and has been the top of the Wanted List for years. I've wanted to bring him in for years" said Magnus, clenching his fists.

"So what's he doing on Zabra?" asked Silverbolt.

"Well before Xarron's agent met an 'accidental' end at the tip of one of Bosch's guard's sword he said Turmoil was the Amphitheatre's Reigning Gladiator Champion. Bit of a celebrity now" said Kup.

"Sounds pleasant" said Stella.

"Hehehe, reminds me of the old days" said Grimlock, Victory Leo smirked.

"Old stories of the arena aside do you think it wise we investigate?" asked Star Saber.

"Yes" said Magnus, "for one reason I'm still an Autobot Agent of the Law, and second because Scorponok was heading in the same direction"

"Then we better get moving, set course for Zabra" ordered Rodimus.

_**Battleship Scorponok: Currently stationed on one of the barren moons orbiting Zabra.**_

"So, this is where Turmoil has been hiding?" asked Starscream, even from the bridge the bright lights of the Planet could be seen as ships were flooding in all over and holographic advertisements loomed over.

"I don't think that's a good thing, nobody liked him" said Thunderwing.

"Never the less he's a strong Decepticon, he might come in handy" said Zarak.

Nemesis sat in the commanders chair on the bridge looking at the planet, just then the door to the bridge opened as Overlord and Deathsaurus walked in.

"And this is where the Jekka Amphitheatre has been hiding? Oh I have fond memories there, all those Autobot Prisoners I slaughtered" Overlord chuckled with a sadistic grin.

"Apparently the Arena is a popular gambling ground, Turmoil has been pitted against any who dare challenge him for his title" said Weirdwolf.

"He won't join us that easily, Turmoil was a wreck loose, he was given his own ship just to keep him out of Megatron's way" said Starscream.

"Then see if he can be persuaded, Overlord, Starscream, Skywarp and Leozack. Head down to the planet and find Turmoil" ordered Nemesis.

"You're letting me loose?" asked Overlord, "you trust me at last"

"Do anything to screw this up and I will see to it your Spark is crushed, do not forget I know how" said Nemesis, Overlord looked at Nemesis and snarled as he departed from the bridge.

"Starscream, your in charge of this mission, keep Overlord in place" Nemesis than ordered.

"Of course Nemesis" said Starscream as he bowed and left with Leozack following.

Skywarp was about to leave but then Deathsaurus got close to him.

"Keep an eye on them all, report back to us at once" he ordered, Skywarp looked at Nemesis who nodded.

"It will be a pleasure" said Skywarp.

"You're intending to uncover everyone's true colors I see?" Zarak asked Nemesis.

"Yes, everyone's" said Nemesis as he looked at Deathsaurus and Zarak. Every since the defeat at Crystal City the command structure onboard the ship had cracks, the crew were talking that it would become a three fight for power between Zarak, Deathsaurus and Nemesis Prime.

_**Lost Light II: Arriving above Planet Zabra.**_

Magnus was locked and loaded as soon as he heard the ship had arrived.

"And you're sure about this? You'd be safer going with back up" said Rodimus as Magnus boarded a small shuttle to take him down to the planet.

"No, as a Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord it's my sworn duty to track Turmoil down. Plus this has been a long time coming; I failed to capture him once when he massacred an entire travelling circus of space performers out of boredom. I won't make the small mistake" said Magnus.

"Just be careful, remember he's an arena champion now and will have backing from Bosch. At the slightest hint of danger you're to contact us and request help. That's an order" said Rodimus.

"I understand, if I'm not back within 48 hours then send a rescue party" said Magnus.

"I will, be careful old friend" said Rodimus, Magnus nodded and before long the shuttle departed. Little did Rodimus and Magnus know they were being watched by Gai, Ironhide, Victory Leo, Warpath, Hound, Jetfire and Kup.

"He's dead by himself" said Hound.

"What we suppose to do? I've known Magnus for years and when he says he's going alone he's going alone" said Ironhide.

"But we can't just abandon him, if the stories bout Bosch are true then its not just Turmoil who are his heavy hitters" said Jetfire.

"Plus if what you said are true it's not all giant robots and stuff like that. He won't be able to fit in every part of that planet" said Gai. The seven looked at each other.

"Well we could just say we went down for our own personal reasons" said Kup.

"Small bit of ship leave?" asked Ironhide with a chuckle.

"Think Rodimus will mind?" asked Warpath.

"On the contrary Warpath" said Rodimus, "I approve, Kup you wanna take charge?"

"Already was gonna Lad. Ironhide grab some toys from the weapons lockers, Hound, Jetfire get a shuttle ready. Gai go grab Blue Frame" ordered Kup, "we're going to have a little party"

**Planet Zabra**

Once his shuttle was docked and he paid the fee to use that spot Magnus transformed into his vehicle mode and headed into the city. Zabra was basically Las Vegas, only more lights, buildings and was much dirtier. Species of all kinds, shapes and sizes roamed everywhere he went.

"Forgot how much I hate places like this" he moaned, using a hologram in the driver's seat he asked for directions to the Amphitheatre which was located 40 miles from where he landed.

It was a huge circular structure like a Cybertronian version of a Roman Coliseum. Magnus had arrived in time, flying billboards and announcements were telling that tonight was a fight night as Turmoil was gonna try to keep his title. Already people were flocking in to see the fight; Magnus noticed one entrance for anyone his size. He transformed at once and went over to the tickets salesmen, a human sized three eyed purple alien with four arms.

"I need to get into the arena" he said.

"Standard fee is 460 Credits for Class P-Z row seats. 900 for E-O rows, 1500 for B-D rows" said the ticket seller.

"How much for A Rows?" asked Magnus, the seller looked up at him and chuckled.

"Normally 3000, but it's a good thing I owe you" said the Seller as he went on his computer and set Magnus up with a spot.

"How's the family Bleg?" asked Magnus.

"Wife's working on our next 500 Eggs, first batch are already away at College" said Bleg as he finished the transaction, "there we go, Row A, Seat 45, whose the target Magnus?"

"I'd tell you but I'd have to kill you" said Magnus as he walked in.

"Just like old times" Bleg shouted back,

At the same time Magnus was buying his ticket Starscream and Leozack were purchasing their own, however they were stuck in Row F.

"What a rip off for these type of seats, I hear D-A rows can catch parts of the combatants as souvenirs" grumbled Leozack.

"Our mission is to discover the whereabouts of Turmoil Skywarp this is Starscream, are you in position?" asked Starscream as they entered.

"Already teleported to the roof of the stadium, my optics are ready to magnify" Skywarp reported back.

"Starscream, I grow impatient, I want my blood sport" Overlord suddenly chimed in over the comm-line.

"We've already gone to great lengths to get you a seat, are you place?" asked Starscream.

"I'm in Row B on the South Side. But I should be in the centre" growled Overlord as he sat in the audience, hands clenched, a first for combat and carnage strong in him.

"So we've used my credits to get him a luxury seat and we have to sit like peasants?" asked Leozack, "what's more Overlord is dangerous"

"I'm counting on it" said Starscream. Leozack looked at his brother and grinned as they walked to their seats.

"Your wanting him to fight Turmoil" he said, Starscream smiled.

"With the Protoform Data we 'borrowed' after the Omega Sentinels were created we now need suitable parts and materials. We also need to start taking out any who would easily take leadership by force. And Bosch is perfect for this" he explained.

"And what of Skywarp? You know he's more than likely acting as a spy for Nemesis" said Leozack.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes" said Starscream as they sat down, "for now, lets enjoy the show"

At one of the better stations in the Amphitheatre a robotic hand slid a total of 2000 credits to one of the bet handlers.

"All on Turmoil, and let it roll" said Rattrap, he had snuck onto Magnus' shuttle and had a Row B class seat himself. The alien female took in his credits and placed the bet giving him a data chip to possibly claim his winnings later.

"Stay pretty sugar lips" chuckled Rattrap, "nice to be back, haven't placed a bet here since Megatron was a up and coming star"

The small Autobot got to his seat with a nice large container of Energon goodies. Many various species were around him as he tucked in. Suddenly a massive fanfare erupted as everyone got on their feet and cheered away. From a large private booth overlooking the stadium a human sized being with Blood Red Skin and Green Eyes appeared. He had a scar on his left cheek and was bald on top. He wore red and black clothing with a purple cape. One either side of him were a pair of armored ogre looking bodyguards with greenish grey skin and were the size of Grimlock.

"Bosch! Bosch! Bosch! Bosch!" the audience cheered away as Bosch looked at them smiling as he raised his arms to reveal he was also wearing gold fabric gloves. The audience went quiet, the only ones not showing any emotion when looking at Bosch were Magnus and Overlord.

"Greetings all of you, civilians, visitors and others to Zabra Arena, once owned by the Cybertronians this battleground of warriors is the centre piece to my planet. A planet of entertainment, food, drink, pleasure and for those who are lucky, success" Bosch shouted out.

"You have come here today from all 4 corners of the Galaxy to bear witness to tonight's fight. Tonight we see our champion be pitted against a dangerous challenger. So I ask this once, are you ready for the bloodshed?"

The audience erupted in applause as they rose from their seats, stomping the ground hard as if they were demanding the fight or they would riot.

"Then let us begin, first off your reigning champion, in his 501st Fight in this arena, he has taken down entire armies, tackled creatures bigger then him and torn them to shreds. I present to you, one of the most dangerous Decepticons of all, TURMOIL!" Bosch yelled.

Gates on one end of the arena opened as Turmoil came out. He was a giant of a Decepticon, his entire body was darkly colored except for his dark yellow optics, and he had no mouth but a visor. On his left arm was a cannon similar to something seen on a tank. His armor was scratched or dented but he still moved like it was nothing. He roared out to the crowds, raising his arms to make them cheer even more. Magnus watched him, arms folded as his optic scanners brought up Turmoil's file.

"Now to find the right moment" he thought.

"And tonight's Challenger hails from the Planet Mil-Wal, a cyborg, a deadly fusion of flesh and metal. He was once a proud warrior but his blood lust got the better of him, he may have been disgraced by his people but he's here tonight to prove his worth, presenting, HOOLIGAN!" yelled Bosch.

The send gate wasn't even opened as a blood curdling roar was heard as Hooligan tore it open. He had grey skin and his body was mix of metal and signs of flesh. He had four arms in total, two raised up for the audience and the other two banging his chest. The metal on his body was colors of green, red and white but also had marks of dried blood. His helmet had a red visor on as he entered the stadium and approached Turmoil. Overlord watched and a smile came over his face and his eyes showed hints of the desire to battle.

"Your champion no more Turmoil" snarled Hooligan, "once I tear you to pieces I'll bring about more carnage than ever. All the challenges I can fight at once"

"Ha! Let's see just strong you really are, I've had opponents twice you size threaten me" laughed Turmoil. Before Bosch could even sound the gong for the fight to start Hooligan was already on the attack like a wild animal. Turmoil pressed a button to separate his cannon from is arm.

"COME ON!" he yelled as Hooligan tackled him and planted him into the arena wall. His lower hands holding onto Turmoil whilst the other two began working on the face.

The Audience went ballistic as they cheered loudly chanting the name of either Hooligan or Turmoil.

"Oh for booting up cold, KICK HIM OR SOMETHING!" yelled Rattrap to Turmoil. Turmoil may not have heard Rattrap but he did kick at Hooligan's leg to make him loose balance. Turmoil was up again and landed several punches to Hooligan before grabbing him by his uppers hands and slamming him into the wall before throwing him across the arena. Hooligan's face planted into the ground as he skidded to a halt but almost at once was back on his feet.

"That's the thing with the Warrior breed of our people" Hooligan chuckled, "have most of our nerves removed so we can feel no pain"

"Lets see you not feel pain when I am done with you" laughed Turmoil as he went on the attack again only for the stadium to quake as a massive thud and a cloud of dust emerged. The audience looked over.

"He didn't did he?" asked Starscream.

"He did" confirmed Skywarp.

"Oh no" said Rattrap.

Overlord stood as the audience feel silent, a sadistic smile on his face.

"Turmoil, what did you call me when I was captured? A useless oversized psycho wasn't it" he said through gritted teeth.

"Overlord" chuckled Turmoil as he cracked his knuckles, "my what a treat"

Bosch watched as he tapped his fingers together.

"Shall we send in the guards?" asked one of his lackeys.

"No, ordered Hooligan to pull back for now, and see if you can find any more Cybertronians in the audience" ordered Bosch.

Down in the arena Hooligan got the signal to pull back as he marched away to the audience booing. But before a fight could begin Magnus had already jumped into the arena much to everyone's surprise.

"Turmoil, Overlord, as a duly appointed agent of the Tyrest Accord I order you both to stand down and prepared to be stasis cuffed" he ordered. Turmoil at once went for his cannon and aimed it at Magnus, Overlord in turned aim his blaster at Magnus who in turn locked and loaded his.

"Alright, let's do this the hard way" he said.

_NEXT CHAPTER: Hell hath no Fury like a Female Autobot or a Decepticon fatale_


	9. A mission that needs a womans touch

mo"A planet of gambling and combat, sounds like Vegas fused with the days of the Roman Games" said Kira as Athrun made another holographic contact.

"Magnus has gone down to track a wanted Decepticon. He said he wanted to go alone but Rodimus approved a small team follow him" explained Athrun with Tori on his shoulder.

"It should wait, even though Drift, Dai Atlas and the reinforcements arrived in Earth's Orbit last week Megatron is still putting on pressure" said Kira.

"How goes his attack?" asked Athrun.

"If I am honest it's brutal, Decepticon territory starts in Canada and has spread into China, Japan, Africa and Australia. But since the Ark is in the US we have a strong Autobot resistance here, plus we were able to evacuate civilians" explained Kira.

"Where are you stationed now?" asked Athrun.

"I'm currently at the mansion back on PLANT. The recent Coup left Lacus a little shaken, she's sleeping right now. Arcee is on guard duty outside" said Kira.

"You'd think you'd be told to stay on Earth" said Athrun.

"I said the same thing but Optimus pulled rank and ordered me to spend time with Lacus, and I'm not gonna disobey a Prime" chuckled Kira, "besides, Optimus is definitely the better leader, despite my years at the controls of Strike or Freedom he's had countless centuries to know the battlefield"

"I heard the taking of ORB and the trap at Europe left you shaken too" said Athrun.

"That's why I didn't make contact, I won't lie Athrun, I've not been that pissed off in years. But the second Lacus came to see me off the shuttle I broke down in her arms. And when she revealed how bad she was taking it too…well lets just say sometimes passion arrives at odd moments" said Kira.

"What you mean?" asked Athrun.

"Lacus is two months pregnant" said Kira, Tori nearly chirped louder then ever as he flew around the room. Athrun smiled.

"Congratulations" he said. Kira smiled back.

"May have not been planned, but it's the best damn news I have heard in a long time, so far only you and Arcee know" he said.

"How does Arcee know?" asked Athrun.

"She scanned Lacus when she felt nauseous at some point that gave it away" laughed Kira.

"Well we'll try to get home ASAP to see it" said Athrun.

"I'll hold you too that, I better get some sleep, I'm heading back to Earth tomorrow, Megatron's put up a lot of security in Tokyo, he's up to something and Optimus thinks it may mean battles in space may occur" said Kira.

"Well take care old friend, and tell Lacus and Arcee I sent my regards" said Athrun, "Optimus too"

"I will, oh and Athrun, that beards growing through nicely" chuckled Kira, Athrun now had signs of a black moustache and a heavy amount of stubble as he was growing a beard. He laughed as he cut the communication as Tori returned to his shoulder.

"Kira and Lacus as parents" he sighed, "some how I always knew"

**ZABRA SPACEPORT-40 MINUTE DRIVE FROM THE ****JEKKA AMPHITHEATRE**

With their ship finally landing Gai, Ironhide, Victory Leo, Warpath, Hound, Jetfire and Kup disembarked and headed into the city. Gai was piloting Blue Frame making him look like he was a new form of Cybertronian.

"And I guess that's our destination?" asked Hound as he pointed to the Amphitheatre which could be seen even from a distance.

"If Magnus is going after Turmoil, he'll end up there" said Jetfire.

"Alright, this ain't sightseeing, we find Magnus and back him up till he either captures or scraps Turmoil" said Kup.

"Uhh Kup, change of plan maybe?" asked Jetfire pointing at a nearby screen showing live footage from the arena. With the sound of cheering viewers Magnus was caught between a rock and a hard place as both Overlord and Turmoil were ready to attack him as well as each other.

"So Overlord is here too, this ain't a good start" said Victory Leo.

"Then stop talking and start driving, lets roll" ordered Kup as he transformed. Victory Leo and Jetfire transformed to their jet modes whilst Blue Frame hitched a ride on top of Ironhide. Before leaving Crystal City the Cybertronian crew had alerted their bodies to their original Cybertronian mode for better disguises and grip on the roads.

"You think Magnus can hold out till we get there?" asked Gai.

"Magnus once arrested 30 hardened regulars at Maccadams Oil Bar in less than a hour" said Ironhide, "trust me he wont go down without a fight"

**JEKKA AMPHITHEATRE**

Magnus dived behind a fallen arena pillar as Turmoil fired his arm cannon at him. He then turned and fired back but the shots seemed to just barely singe Turmoil.

"So he's had a few armor upgrades" Magnus thought, "I'll have to focus on heavier weapons"

He didn't have to fight back as Overlord went in head on to punch him. Magnus quickly transformed and drove away to a good distance before transforming back ready for another attack.

"Save your ammo Magnus, I want you all to myself after I take out the main course" Overlord sniggered as he looked at Turmoil who merely laughed.

"I've been waiting for a moment to rip your spark to pieces" he said cracking his fists.

"You're more than welcome to try" said Overlord.

Bosch watched on but then held up his hand as behind him in the shadows three figures entered the arena. One of them at once fired an electric shot which hit Magnus' neck and let off a powerful surge that knocked him out cold. Overlord turned to look and saw another surprise. Three Seeker class Decepticons, one a dark purple, one Light green and the last blood red all aiming their weapons at him. And all three were female.

"Stand down Overlord" the purple one spoke. In the audience Starscream rose up along side Leozack as they leapt into the arena and aimed their guns at the females.

"No, you stand down Slipstream" he ordered as Skywarp flew down and joined them. The females looked at the three of and laughed.

"Not exactly fair, two seekers and Leozack" Slipstream said when the roar of another jet was heard.

"Then your lucky I chose to tail them" said Thundercracker as he landed in the arena.

"Who the other two?" asked Overlord looking ready to attack.

"The Green One is Acid Rain, the Red is Hotlink" explained Starscream, "they served in the Seekers alongside us, until they went MIA"

As this unexpected Drama unfolded Rattrap looked around nervously.

"Oh slag, time to beat a retreat and get some help" he said to himself when a cloaked figure who had been sitting behind him put their hand on his shoulder, a metal hand.

"Stay close to me, I'll get you to safety" a female voice spoke as Rattrap was led away quietly.

Back in the arena the audience was getting restless when Bosch stood up and raised a hand to silence them all.

"My friends, today has been a dramatic event indeed, which is why tomorrow if you keep your tickets we promise a fight like no other. To mark our…unexpected guests arrivals we will be hosting a glorious event in 24 hours!" he called, the audience cheered.

"They buying this?" asked Starscream.

"He's promising them carnage, he will deliver" said Acid Rain.

"They want Chaos, well they are about to get…" Overlord began when suddenly an electric surge hit him too as he hit the ground.

"Always wondered if they worked on him" said Hotlink who had fired the shot.

"Get the guards to get him and Magnus to the cells, and make sure their heavily restrained" ordered Slipstream. In the excitement Starscream had ordered Leozack to take flight report back to the Scorponok. Before the female seekers could stop him he was gone.

"It seems we have some catching up to do, take us to Bosch" said Starscream, Slipstream snarled a little as they led their three male counterparts to the upper levels. Turmoil watching Overlord and Magnus get dragged away.

"Just wait you two, just wait" he said.

Back on the roads Kup and the team were making for the Amphitheatre when they saw Leozack flying away.

"What's he doing here?" asked Ironhide.

"No good that's what" said Hound.

"We got to get to that arena, I just picked radio chatter that Magnus and Overlord have been captured, seems Bosch plans to use them" said Jetfire.

"Then we better get moving before…" began Kup but stopped the sound of Rattrap screaming was heard as he was riding a Blue Motorcycle which looked Cybertronian.

"Think he might have answers?" asked Gai.

"Only one way to find out" said Kup as everyone skidded and turned on the roads to follow Rattrap who was screaming and clinging to dear life. Kup quickly caught up with him.

"Rattrap what the scrap are you doing here?" he asked.

"Taking a pleasant ride, WHAT THE SLAG YOU THINK I'M DOING?" Rattrap shouted.

"It's too dangerous to talk here Autobots, follow me" a female voice suddenly spoke as the bike sped up.

"Did that thing just talk?" asked Warpath.

"I know that voice" said Ironhide as everyone picked up speed.

Soon enough the team was back in the city and following the Motorcycle and Rattrap into the cities darker streets.

"Base, I'm brining guests, I need both entrances open" the female said as they got close to a ruined old building that looked abandoned. At first nothing happened but then the road suddenly opened revealing a hidden entrance to underground. And a small bit further away another access pointed opened which led straight down.

"Jetfire, Gai, Leo take that one, we'll meet inside" said Ironhide.

"Think we can trust her?" asked Gai as Blue Frame took flight.

"I know we can" said Ironhide.

Once everyone was inside the access points closed and were hidden. Lights led the way to a large elevator stand where the group reunited and transformed to robot forms. The Motorcycle was last as it transformed into a robot form, a female robot form, with the Autobot Symbol. She was Blue and White coloured with a serious face at first **(Writers Note: based on the Design of the Prime version of Arcee)**

"Chromia, you're alive!" Ironhide laughed as the female smiled and jumped into a hug and spun her round.

"It's wonderful to see you again Ironhide" she said as he finally put her down.

"Did you get some work done?" asked Ironhide.

"Few new servos and some upgraded weapons" said Chromia.

"Friend of yours I take it?" asked Gai.

"That Chromia, she was an Autobot soldier in Ironhide's platoon, she was among the first females to join the war" explained Kup.

"It's good to see you too sir" said Chromia as she saluted Kup.

"At ease soldier, just good to know your okay" said Kup.

"So you two are war buddies?" asked Warpath.

"More than that, Chromia here is my sister unit, we were paired together for missions, she was recon, I was heavy weapons" said Ironhide.

"You were always one to try and have more fun big brother" chuckled Chromia.

"And more kill shots" chuckled Ironhide.

"So we got Turmoil in a arena, a fem bot in action, and now Magnus and Overlord are captured, someone want to explain to us please?" asked Rattrap.

"Probably best" said Arcee as she pressed a button on the elevator to make it go down as she gave a briefing.

"My unit was placed in charge of tracking down Turmoil when he went rogue. Like a few others he was not exactly pleased with Megatron being in charge. So Turmoil broke out some Decepticon prisoners and went on the run with intentions of rising to power in his own way" she told them.

"How many of you went after him?" asked Jetfire.

"Just those of us at this base, if we went as a large team we would be taken out easily, but a small team could get through easily. I was placed in command and we tracked Turmoil to here at Zabra" said Chromia.

"Where he's playing Champion for Bosch" said Gai.

"Not exactly" said Chromia as the elevator stopped and a door opened to reveal a Cybertronian base with tech and weapons everywhere.

"You set this place up yourselves?" asked Ironhide looking around.

"Sort of, we salvaged what we could when Turmoil's forces shot down our ship" explained Chromia as she introduced the rest of the team consisting of three other Autobots of whom everyone but Gai recognised.

**FIRESTAR: HEAVY WEAPONS**

**ORIGINALLY SERVED IN TEAM PRIME UNDER THE COMMAND OF OPTIMUS, WAS PARTNERED WITH WARPATH WHO SHARED THE SAME LOVE OF BATTLE BUT ALSO THE SAME FOLLOWING OF AUTOBOT PRINCIPALS. AS SUCH HER ALTERNATE IS A TANK**

**MOONRACER: SNIPER AND SCITENTIST**

**SKILL INVENTOR AND TECH EXPERT WHO ORIGINALLY WORKED ALONGSIDE WHEELJACK TILL BEING ASSIGNED TO TEAM CHROMIA. BRILLIANT MIND ALSO HIDES DEADLY ASSASIN AS SHE IS HEAVILY SKILLED WITH BOTH A SNIPER RIFLE AND HAND TO HAND COMBAT. ALSO IS A TRIPLE CHANGER ABLE TO ALTERNATE BETWEEN A STEALTH FIGHTER AND CAR.**

**LYZACK: STRADEGIST**

**A FORMER DECEPTICON SEEKER WHO SWITCHED SIDES TO AUTOBOTS AFTER BEING RESCUED BY RATCHET IN THE FIELD. CAME TO APPRECIATE AUTOBOTS MORE AND WAS TUTORED BY KUP AND KEPT UNDER THE SUPERVISION OF THE PROTECTOBOTS. WAS REVEALED TO BE LEOZACK'S SISTER BUT HAS NOT ALLOWED THIS TO SWAY HER LOYALTIES BACK TO THE DECEPTICONS. HAS A BRILLIANT MIND FOR STRADEGY AND KNOWS OVER 8000 AND COUNTING FORMS OF TACTICS. HER FIGHTER JET MODE ALLOWS HER TO SURVEY BATTLEFIELDS.**

"Impressive team" said Gai.

"I'll say, so you've been after Turmoil ever since?" asked Victory Leo.

"Its not been easy" said Lyzack.

"Yeah Turmoil has a lot of sway on this planet" said Firestar.

"Who was on his team anyway?" asked Kup.

"Our computer Teletron-1 can explain" said Chromia.

"Teletron?" asked Rattrap.

"Sister to unit to Teletran-1, the computer on the Ark" explained Moonracer, "and big sister to Teletran-2, the master computer located at Iacon"

"Teletron-1, bring up the files on the Seeker Sisters" Chromia requested.

"Seeker Sisters, the Seeker sisters are here?" asked Jetfire, everyone looked concerned.

"Yeah…I may have not mentioned I saw them at the arena…also Starscream was in the audience, and Skywarp…and then Thundercracker" said Rattrap nervously as Ironhide smacked the little Autobot round the back of the head.

"I was scouting ahead trying to find a way to get into the arena's private arenas at the time. When the Seekers were meeting I spotted your friend and assumed other Autobots were on the planet" said Chromia as she brought up the Seeker sister data files with audio.

**SEEKER SISTERS IS THE NAME GIVEN TO A TRIO OF FEMALE DECEPTICONS WHO SERVED IN THE SEEKER UNITS UNDER THE COMMAND OF STARSCREAM IN THE OPENING YEARS OF THE CYBERTRONIAN WARS. DURING THE SIEGE OF HELIX THE SEEKER SISTERS EARNED THEIR REPUTATION WHEN THE THREE MANAGED TO CRIPPLE AN AUTOBOT STRONGHOLD WITHIN MINUTES. AFTER COUNTLESS EXPLOTS THE THREE WERE EVENTUALLY CAPTURED BY THE AERIALBOTS. THOUGH STARSCREAM ATTEMPTED TO RESCUE THEM HE WAS UNSUCCESSFUL.**

"Mostly because he and Slipstream had a long standing rivalry because she was made second in command by Megatron" said Lyzack, "I used to serve with them"

**THOUGH ORIGINALLY INTENEDED TO BE MOVED TO GARRUS-9 THE SEEKER SISTERS ESCAPED WHEN THE FUGITIVE TURMOIL BOARDED THE SHIP THEY BEING HELD ON, TEAM CHROMIA WAS DISPATCHED TO TRACK THEM DOWN.**

"Play the data files on each member please" Chromia asked.

**SLIPSTREAM: SQUAD LEADER AND 2****ND**** STRONGEST SEEKER RECORDED.**

**SLIPSTREAM'S DESIGN AND WEAPONS ARE AN EXACT MATCH TO STARSCREAM'S, BOTH WERE DEISGNED TO BE ALSO COMPLETELY IDENTICAL RIGHT DOWN TO THEIR CHOICE OF WEAPON, THE NULL RAY. HOWEVER UNLIKE HER COMMANDER SLIPSTREAM HAS NEVER DESIRED TO RISE ABOVE HER STATION AND OVERTHROW HER LEADER, CHOOSING TO OBEY THE STRONGEST WHICH HAS PASSED FROM MEGATRON TO TURMOIL. CUNNING, DEVIOUS AND A TALENTED LEADER SHE HAS EARNED THE RESPECTED OF THOSE WHO FOLLOW HER INTO BATTLE.**

**ACID RAIN: SCIENTIST**

**ACID RAIN IS THE MOST DANGEROUS OF THE SEEKER SISTERS, A SADISTIC SEEKER WITH A LOVE TO CAUSE DESTRUCTION HER GENIUS AND MADNESS COLLIDE. MUCH LIKE MIXMASTER OF THE CONSTRUCTACONS SHE IS ABLE TO MIX CHEMICALS TO CREATE VARIOUS FORMS OF DANGEROUS CREATIONS, LARGELY THOSE THAT CAUSE LONG AND PAINFUL DEATHS TO ENEMIES. HOWEVER SHE IS KNOWN TO CALM DOWN WHEN AROUND HER FELLOW SEEKER SISTERS AS WELL AS THE DECEPTICON THUNDERCRACKER**

**HOTLINK: HEAVY WEAPONS**

**HOTLINK IS A WEAPONS EXPERT WHOSE BODY HAS BEEN MODIFIED WITH VARIOUS LONG RANGE AND EXPLOSIVE WEAPONS, SHE HAS A STRONG SIBLING RIVALLRY WITH HER BROTHER UNIT SKYWARP AND HER FAVOURITE CHOICE OF WEAPONS ARE BOLT CLAMPS THAT SEND A DEADLY ELECTRIC SURGE WHICH CAN SHUT DOWN ANY FORMS OF MACHINERY FOR UP TO 6 HOURS. SHE ALSO HOUSES A PAIR OF DEADLY FLAMETHROWERS IN HER WINGS.**

"So why are they here on this planet?" asked Victory Leo.

"Turmoil originally intended to leave as soon as he could. But then things changed" explained Lyzack.

"How so?" asked Kup.

"He took over" said Firestar.

"Took over?" asked Ironhide.

"Bosch is just the face, Turmoil took over his empire with force. Since then he's been posing as the Arena Champion but has been running his own little empire. Exploiting rich and poor alike" said Chromia, "it was bad before he arrived, but not like this"

"What's it all for? Turmoil's always been one to lust over battle as bad as Overlord, he's not one to just pack it all in for credits" said Jetfire.

"We had someone on the inside come to us once, he was close to death when he arrived. He mentioned Turmoil stating he had something special planned that will unite him and the arena" said Lyzack.

"The heck does that mean?" asked Rattrap.

"I don't know, but it's clear we have two objectives now, save Magnus and stop Overlord" said Kup.

Inside the luxury apartment style area of the arena Turmoil was sat at a desk with a nervous Bosch on the table.

"Did you know this was originally all his, it was a palace to him, it's only a office to me" said Turmoil.

Starscream was staring out of a window which overlooked the city, the rest of the seekers were in different parts of the room, Hotlink and Skywarp giving each other death stares whilst Acid Rain was sat quietly next to Thundercracker.

"Impressive, build your own personal playground of an empire" said Starscream, "When we heard you were on this planet we assumed it was against your will"

"Hardly" said Turmoil, "now, what do you want Starscream?"

"Oh its not what I want Turmoil" said Starscream as one of his fingers produced a light that brought up a holographic live image of Nemesis.

"Turmoil, it's been a long time" said Nemesis, Turmoil got up.

"Not long enough Nemesis, you know how I hated anything to do with Optimus Prime" he snarled.

"Like I told you before, I am not Optimus, do I need to beat you in front of Megatron again to prove it?" asked Nemesis, the male Seekers chuckled as they were present that day.

"So Megatron sent you?" asked Turmoil.

"No, I'm not working for Megatron, Leozack reported everything to me, though seeing you now in charge of an arena is somewhat amusing. Is this your attempt to best Megatron like you tried in the arena days?" asked Nemesis.

"Just tell me what you want, or you can come down here" said Turmoil.

"Don't tempt me" said Nemesis, "I've created my own Decepticon team, we're banding together with others across the galaxy to usurp Megatron and restore us to our original glory. Megatron has lost his way, he cares only for himself and defeating Optimus. With your strength and combat expertise plus the Seeker Sisters you would make a welcome addition to our cause. If you're willing to give me back Overlord"

"And what makes you think we want to work for you?" asked Slipstream.

"Would you rather go back to Megatron and tell him how you were captured and aided in us losing a crucial battle?" asked Starscream, Slipstream snarled as the other sisters stood up. Acid Rain looked ready to kill everyone till Thundercracker placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Hotlink and Skywarp just aimed their weapons at each other.

"I have a better proposal Nemesis, if you want Overlord then come down here and face me yourself, we could use some more limbs around the arena"

"I see your not going to play fair" said Nemesis.

"Wait Nemesis, might I make a proposal and have it reported to you?" asked Starscream.

"So long as its fair game Starscream" said Nemesis, "send the report, and if I do not here from you within the next 24 hours I will take drastic measures"

With that the communication cut.

"What is your proposal then?" asked Turmoil.

"Not here, first show me where you keep your prisoners" said Starscream.

**Amphitheatre Dungeons**

Far below the arena grounds Magnus came back online, he was chained to the wall, his weapons taken away from him; he tried to struggle out but to no avail.

"Cyberdine, great" he said as he heard growling and then cries of angry pain. Overlord was a few feet away, wrapped his electric restrains which sent a powerful surge when he tried to break them.

"TURMOIL, RELEASE ME AND FACE ME YOU COWARD!" he roared.

"You must be getting soft, took 70 restraint bolts to hold you down back on Cybertron" said Magnus.

"SHUT UP! Once I break free, your spark will be the first I crush, no one treats me like a low class hostage" Overlord snapped. Chuckling could be heard down the hall as Hooligan came walking down and looked at them both.

"You two, cost me my shot at the championship, glory was mine. So if whatever Bosch has planned involves you two, I'm taking your heads" he growled.

"In due time Hooligan, till then you know the rules, your quarters are ready, get lost" said Turmoil. Hooligan walked past and grabbed Turmoil's arm.

"Your head and Gun will be mine" he said as he walked out.

"Charming fellow" said Starscream, Slipstream smacked across the back of his head as they approached the two captives.

"Turmoil, still eager to see your private cell at Garrus-9?" asked Magnus.

"On what charges?" asked Turmoil.

"Illegal weapons dealing and smuggling off planet, theft of several Energon supply shuttles, connection to non-Cybertronian forces whilst knowing full well Cybertronian weaponry cannot be used by any other species as is said in the Tyrest Accord" Magnus explained, "forget cell Turmoil, your going in Spark Confinement"

Turmoil said nothing but then backhanded Magnus in the side of the face making him spit out oil and Energon.

"Always by the book, one of Optimus' most loyal soldiers, but this is my domain Magnus, I control this arena, and I control this entire planet. My own empire, I don't need Megatron, or Nemesis or anyone. I finally posses power, control, and enough carnage to fill me for the rest of my days" he said back with a victorious tone. Overlord started chuckling and then laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Turmoil.

"Just thinking about how you'll be eating those words then I rip you apart" said Overlord.

"If it wasn't for you simple brain and lust for killing you'd have been a great commander" said Turmoil.

"Save me your words, you're just like me Turmoil, only 50% more crazy" chuckled Overlord.

"I look forward to making you eat your words in the arena" said Turmoil.

"Bring it" said Overlord.

"Which brings me to my proposal…well, my wager" said Starscream.

"Wager?" asked Turmoil.

"Yes, a way to make this fair and interesting" said Starscream.

"This won't end well" said Magnus and Slipstream.

"Its clear that you have a tremendous chance to prove yourself" said Starscream ignoring the other two, "imagine it, the champion Turmoil, the challenger Hooligan, Overlord the Decepticon Barbarian and Ultra Magnus, the Autobots most deadly law enforcer in a fight to the death"

Turmoil chuckled.

"I like this idea, what ate the terms of the wager?" he asked.

"Since you're so confident you will win then let's make this agreement. If you win, we will leave and let you have Overlord and Magnus to mount as trophies whilst you run your empire. But if you loose then you will serve Nemesis Prime and all that belongs you will belong…to me" said Starscream with a smile.

"I agree on one condition, if I win, I also get your head too Starscream, I haven't forgotten when you kicked me when I was lying on the ground after Megatron beat me up" Turmoil growled. Starscream looked up at the towering Cybertronian as they shook hands. Turmoil ordered Bosch to follow him to make preparations whilst the rest left the prisoners be.

Starscream was heading down a corridor and stopped in front a console and placed a hand near it whilst pressing the buttons.

"Trying to hack the alarm system?" asked Slipstream.

"This isn't an Energon Juice dispenser?" Starscream joked as Slipstream walked up to him and placed he hand up so his back was to the wall.

"What are you playing at Starscream? I know you better than you think, you've never shown true loyalty to your superiors" she said staring right at him.

"You always were one of my best troopers" said Starscream with a grin, Slipstream glared at him more but then a smile crept across her face.

"Is Leozack onboard too?" she asked.

"My oh my Slipstream, your file said you never wanted to take over, and that you were always trying to best me" said Starscream.

"Well we were always top of the class for acting" said Slipstream as her eyes seemed to change to a little sorrow, "I…missed you".

"Sorry I never tried to break you out, you know what Megatron is like" said Starscream.

"And I know what your like" said Slipstream as they then walked side by side.

"Us against the galaxy once again" chuckled Starscream.

"Wouldn't want it any other way, that's why you're my best friend" Slipstream chuckled.

**ZABRA AUTOBOT BASE: 20 Hours Later.**

After going over numerous plans on what to do next Kup and Lyzack had together formed a battle plan for getting Magnus out of their.

"Remember, just take what weapons you need, we can come back and take any crucial supplies and tech back to the Lost Light" ordered Kup.

"Wait no backup? Just us and old Law-Boy if we bust him out against Turmoil, Seekers, Overlord and those big Brutish Arena guards?" asked Rattrap.

"And more than likely a few arena spectators and fighters" said Chromia.

"Well, we're all gonna die" sighed Rattrap.

"Relax Rattrap I got you and Gai on a special mission" said Kup, "whilst we enter the arena and wait for a moment to strike I want you two to enter through the sewage pipe lines that lead under the arena and break in. Gai I'll make our flyers have Blue Frame Ready for you but you and Rattrap are the smallest. You need to find whatever this big plan Turmoil had going and shut it down"

"Understood" said Gai.

"There is an entry into the sewage system just outside the arena you can use, and don't worry your radio should still work" said Lyzack.

"So he's gotta ride on me or something?" asked Rattrap.

"Think of it as an adventure" joked Gai.

"Shut it Fleshy" said Rattrap, Ironhide smacked him over the head.

"Alright, we only get one shot at this, so we play it sneaky for now" said Kup, "remember that one of our boys in there and we're getting him out, alright, let's go"

Hooded and cloaked as they entered the arena a few hours later the team scattered whilst Victory Leo, Jetfire and Lyzack took the skies and hovered over. Soon enough the rest of the team took seats.

"This is Squad A, we're in position" Chromia reported.

"Squad B in the skies, all quiet" said Lyzack.

"Squad C, we should be nearing underneath the stadium" said Gai as he sat on top of Rattrap as the Rat Formed Autobot moved through the sewer system.

"You're lucky you're wearing that suit of yours, if it wasn't for this modes protective layer my parts would be melting" moaned Rattrap.

"Do you always moan on missions?" asked Gai.

"Those that could get me killed" said Rattrap.

At the main entry gate into the stadium arena Magnus was kitted up with his weapons again. As was Overlord on the other side. Turmoil had his cannon ready whilst Hooligan cracked his knuckles.

"Remember Magnus, give them a good show, and maybe you'll walk out alive. Pull any tricks and I'll have my guards cut you down where you stand" said Turmoil as he stood behind Magnus. Magnus remained silent, he was tempted to just turn round and shoot Turmoil in the face, but he had to wait, now was not a good time.

Overlord was chuckling and grinning.

"What's so funny?" asked Hooligan.

"When this is all over, I'm gonna have three heads mounted in my quarters on the ship, but before that I'm gonna kill everyone on this planet, just because I can" chuckled Overlord.

"Have to kill me first" said Hooligan.

"Oh you make it sound too easy" said Overlord, a sadistic smile on his face.

The crowds roared and cheered as the gate opened and the four combatants walked out. Bosch made a speech above them with the Seekers watched.

"I see the Sisters, as well as Starscream and his boys" Kup reported.

"Already got a fix on them" said Victory Leo.

"Should we inform Magnus we're here?" asked Hound.

"Negative, private frequencies only, we can't let Turmoil know we're here yet" said Kup.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET COMBAT BEGIN!" yelled Bosch.

**Next Chapter: Bloodbath and Beyond**


	10. The Insane Champion

As the fight was starting in the arena one of the guards who worked in the stadium sat at a control panel looking at the different security camera screens, in the middle of them was a computer screen with data and information on the stadium itself.

"Work at the great Amphitheatre they said, and here I am on guard duty, wanted to see if Turmoil could get taken down a few pegs" he muttered. As he said that he felt the cold barrel of a gun to his head.

"Could take ya down a few brain cells if you like, hands where I can see them" said Rattrap, the guard slowly raised his arms but got ready to try and knock Rattrap away. Before he could however something pricked him in the leg and he passed out on the floor.

"Ratchet wasn't kidding when he said these things could knock anything out" said Gai as he reloaded a silence tranquiliser pistol with specially made rounds.

"How long will he stay like that?" asked Rattrap.

"Two hours at least, plenty of time, get on that console, see if you can gain access into this places mainframe and figure out just what the heck Turmoil is up to" said Gai. Rattrap nodded as he took to the guards chair and starting hacking in.

"So what am I looking for exactly?" he asked.

"Kup said to look for data on what Turmoil mean by 'make him and the Stadium one' but look for a way to maybe shut down security around here or a way to help cover our escape" instructed Gai.

"How do you think it's going up there?" asked Rattrap.

"I hope well for us" said Gai.

In the arena Magnus was thrown across it like a rag doll as he hit the ground. He barely had time to roll out the way and grab his blaster before Hooligan tried to pin him down. Magnus fired a few round but Hooligan didn't feel a thing.

"I can't use explosives, could injure civilians" Magnus through as he placed his gun away.

"Let's do it the old fashion way then!" he shouted upper cutting Hooligan.

Overlord meanwhile charged in at once as he slammed Turmoil into the wall.

"Always talking about how superior and great you were, how you always had the most kills. But I was always two sparks ahead of you" Overlord laughed as he landed several punches.

"At least I have my brain circuits in check" snarled Turmoil as he fired a blast from his cannon that sent Overlord back and landing on the ground.

"This is my world Overlord, my rules, and I am not about to fall at the hands of you!" Turmoil yelled as he leapt into the air and his feet landed heavily on Overlord's chest, damaging the weapons it stored. Overlord merely smiled as he grabbed Turmoil's feet and threw him with great strength so he collided with Hooligan and Magnus.

"Now you made me angry, this won't end well for the whole planet" he snarled.

"This is getting out of hand quickly" said Slipstream.

"Should we alert the Scorponok?" asked Thundercracker.

"Negative, both Overlord and Turmoil brought this on each other" said Starscream as Slipstream passed him a data disc which made him grin.

Back below Rattrap was at the computer when it made a noise.

"And I am in, Kup you read me?" he asked.

"Loud and clear Rattrap" said Kup.

"The security for this place is more dangerous then we thought, turrets, gates, you name it, it's like a fortress" Rattrap told him.

"Can you find a way to deactivate it all and get these people out of here?" asked Kup.

"I said heavily armed" said Rattrap as he pressed a few buttons, "not difficult to hack though"

Up top alarms starting blaring out instructing every as to begin leaving the building.

"What's going on? Bosch Report" ordered Turmoil.

"Someone's hacked our systems, security is down and the entire network code is being re-written, I can't shut it down" ordered Bosch.

Already spectators were clearing out and Turmoil was not impressed as he grabbed Magnus by the arm.

"Whose doing this? Who dares screw with my Stadium!" he boomed.

"That would be us Turmoil" said Kup as the ground unit landed into the stadium form all directions and aimed their guns at Turmoil and Overlord. The seekers prepared to attack but were stopped as Victory Leo and Jetfire hovered over armed and ready.

"Gai, preparing to drop Blue Frame" Lyzack reported as Gai and Rattrap joined the group.

"Send it my way" said Gai as Blue Frame was dropped from above by Lyzack, it was in a crouching position so on impact it didn't get damaged on the ground. Gai leapt into the Gundam and activated it, beam rifle already drawn.

"Drop Magnus Turmoil, we have all of you surrounded" instructed Chromia. Turmoil stared at her before letting Magnus go. Kup motioned for Ironhide to get their comrade and he moved out at once.

"Oh look, a new plaything!" Hooligan laughed as he charged at Ironhide only to have the might Autobot grab him by the back of his head and plant him face first into the ground, the sound of a smashed skull could be heard as Hooligan's body went limp.

"Punk" said Ironhide as he helped Magnus up.

"Alright easy soldier, I'm okay" said Magnus as he got up on his feet and rejoined them, at once recognising the female Autobots.

"Good to see you again sir" said Chromia.

"Like wise Lieutenant" said Magnus, "but I thought I told Rodimus…"

"Your good Magnus, but some times you get way over your head" Kup chuckled, "alright Cons, on the ground"

Turmoil chuckled, his hand moved to his other arm slowly.

"You don't get it, any of you" he said, "this is my planet, my world, if I can't live it, NO ONE CAN"

He pressed a button and a massive explosion was heard from either side of the stadium. The very building began to rock and shake and slowly rise as from either side of the explosion a pair of cannons emerged.

"MOVE OUT!" yelled Kup as everyone made a break to escape. Bosch's guards carried him out whilst the Seekers took flight. Overlord stayed as he watched and laughed.

"Now it's getting good" he said as he at once looked at Turmoil, "WHERE WERE WE!"

As civilians fled to the city everyone else made for cover and watched as the Stadium rose up on high. Beneath it was metal structure with six giant spider legs. The Cannons turned and aimed at the city firing concentrated energy blasts. Several buildings were hit as innocents fled in terror.

"Turmoil is insane" said Firestar. Bosch and his guards making a move to flee but Magnus picked him up and brought up to face level.

"What it that thing Bosch?" he demanded to know.

"He forced us to build it when he first came here, he's crazy" Bosch said in a panic.

"That doesn't explain what it is Tiny" said Kup.

"Its some form of weapon based platform with its command setting wired to his brain or whatever you guys have. He came to this planet power hungry and demanded this place be his own. I was forced to play along, he was building that thing so that if power was taken from him he'd take the whole damn planet along with him" explained Bosch.

"Building? You mean it's not complete?" asked Lyzack.

"He speaks the truth" said Slipstream as she and the other seekers landed, "its only about 60% complete"

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Warpath as he aimed his gun.

"It's not by choice" said Thundercracker, "he ordered it"

As everyone looked a Black Truck pulled up and transformed.

"If there's one thing I hate more than a disobeying Decepticon its Two" said Nemesis, at once the Autobots and Blue Frame aimed at him.

"Stay your guns, believe it or not we're on the same side this one time" said Nemesis.

"Enemy of my Enemy and all that, that's not your style Nemesis" said Magnus.

"Save the tough Cop act Magnus, Prowl was always better at that then you" said Nemesis as he watched the walking stadium head to the city.

"We don't have much time, either we work together and bring Turmoil down or I'll do it myself" he threatened. Magnus stared at Nemesis then nodded.

"Kup, take our ground units and head into the city, get the civilians to safety. Jetfire, Victory Leo, Lyzack and Moonracer I want you in the skies, target those cannons" he ordered.

"Starscream, I want you and the Seekers to target that things legs. Bring it down for good. But once it's down head back to Scorponok" Nemesis ordered.

"We'll get it done, I've had enough of Turmoil's Scrap anyway" said Starscream, "give Overlord one from us"

The seekers took to the skies as did the Autobots air forces as they flew to the structure, Kup and his team transformed and headed into the city with Rattrap hitching a ride on Blue Frame.

"What leaves us with Turmoil" said Magnus as Bosch and his guards made a run for it, "hate to ask but you know a way we can get in?"

"You're not going to like it" said Nemesis as his back suddenly shifted to reveal an installed Jetpack,

"We have to hold hands don't we?" asked Magnus.

"Just raise your arms and hold on" said Nemesis as he took flight, flying over Magnus before picking him up, both of them said the same thing.

"This is so humiliating"

In the city as the structure loomed over opening fire the Autobots and Blue Frame ferried people to safe areas whilst aiding the local defence forces and some of the larger civilians.

"This is insane, we can't fight this thing from the ground" said Warpath as he had changed to tank mode to open fire.

"We need to focus on the civilians first, Jetfire what's its like up there?" asked Kup.

"Not Good, the Structure has multiple turrets and air defences all over it, we can't get to the legs or cannons easily" reported Jetfire as he and the air attack force were having to dodge fire power from the structure whilst attempting to take then down too.

"The legs are armed too, trust Turmoil to go over the top on weapons" said Thundercracker as the Seekers were having the same problem.

"Concentrate on the legs, Skywarp can you use your telelporter to somehow confuse those defences?" asked Starscream as he transformed and fired his null rays to try and disable several turrets.

"No such luck, if I over use it I'll burn through Energon, it wasn't built for continuous use" said Skywarp.

"Well great, we're all gonna die" sighed Rattrap.

"Oh ye of little faith" came a voice over communications as from above the Aerialbots flew over and began shooting at the defence turrets.

"Who invited you? We have this under control" growled Thundercracker.

"Sure you did" said Air Raid Sarcastically.

"Focus Air Raid, we'll handle the cannons, the rest of you go for the legs and turrets" said Silverbolt.

"Victory Leo, I need a pick up to get me to the arena" an order came in as Rodimus transformed and joined Kup's team.

"On my way Rodimus" said Victory Leo as he broke off from the others.

"Good to see you Lad, this isn't as easy as we thought" said Kup.

"So it would seem, I'll back Magnus up, Silverbolt reported him and Nemesis going after Turmoil and Overlord" said Rodimus as Victory Leo transformed and landed.

"It won't be easy, we need to disable or destroy it without damaging the city, every step it takes means more people will die" said Victory Leo.

"Then we need to only slow it down" said Rodimus as he contacted the Flight team.

"Jetfire, coordinate an attack on the legs on the left side only so it just topples over, aim for the back leg first" he instructed.

"Copy that Prime" said Jetfire, "you heard him Decepticons"

"We do not take orders from you" said Skywarp.

"No but if you don't wanna get scrapped you will" said Lyzack.

"It would be beneficial for now, Seekers target the turrets while the Autobots attack the back leg" ordered Starscream.

"We better move too" said Rodimus, "Kup continue evacuation"

Kup nodded as Victory transformed back to flight mode and Rodimus jumped onboard, but then so did Chromia.

"Rodimus Prime or not you are NOT going Solo Hero again" she snapped at him.

"Aww I missed you too Sis" said Rodimus as Victory Leo took flight.

"Wait, she's his sister?" asked Gai.

"Where do you think she gets the daredevil attitude" laughed Ironhide.

Back inside the arena Overlord was pinned down smiling as Turmoil was laying punches into him before backhanding him away. The two were beaten up and weapons were low on power but were chuckling like madmen.

"That's Turmoil, keep coming at me, I can take it and dish it out in double" said Overlord. Suddenly a shot was fired between them as Magnus and Nemesis landed and aimed their guns at them.

"Shut this thing down Turmoil, or I shut you down for good" said Magnus, "your both under arrest"

"SCRAP YOU MAGNUS THIS IS MY WORLD!" yelled Turmoil as he fired a shot at them both which they dodged. Turmoil turned and fled heading for inside the stadium.

"COWARD, we're not done yet!" shouted Overlord, he then heard footsteps as Nemesis struck him with an uppercut to the chin.

"Worry about yourself you disobedient lackey" Nemesis snarled, "Magnus Go, I'll handle Overlord"

Magnus nodded and followed after Turmoil but stopped and looked at Nemesis.

"That's seven I owe you" he said before leaving, Nemesis watched him go and clenched a fist. But then turned as Overlord got up, wiping Energon from his chin.

"You dare strike me?" he growled.

"I told you I had no place in my army for you if you cannot control your blood lust" said Nemesis, "I would crush your spark, but this is a arena, and I order you to fight your superior and try to kill me in five moves"

Overlord looked at Nemesis and laughed with a sadistic smile.

"You are not my Superior, YOU ARE NOTHING TO ME!" he yelled as he transformed to his tank and Fighter modes and began to charge. Nemesis took to the skies as the Fighter opened fire on him. Nemesis dodged them and then flew underneath it and shot out its thrusters.

**MOVE 1: ADVANTAGE NEMESIS**

As the fighter crashed landed the Tank opened fire with several rounds, Nemesis landed and transformed and drove directly at the tank, as the rounds were fired he transformed and leapt over them before igniting his Energon blade and slicing the turret clean off.

**MOVE 2: ADVANTAGE NEMESIS**

The two vehicles came back together, Overlord's teeth were gritting with anger as he aimed all of his guns and fired a full volley of shots. Nemesis took covered and set his rifle to rapid fire as he skilfully targeted each projectile gun making it explode.

**MOVE 3: ADVANTAGE NEMESIS**

Overlord was knocked back and in some parts was on fire. He regained balance but was in a blind rage as he charged forward and tried to kick Nemesis, Nemesis leapt up, Rifle in one hand and Blade in the other and charged forward too. He ducked from the kick and saw a soft spot before plunging the blade into the knee joint and slicing through causing the leg to nearly fall off.

**MOVE 4: ADVANTAGE NEMESIS**

Overlord howled in pain as he was now completely in a blood rage and tried to punch Nemesis. However Nemesis merely dodged to one side and then placed the barrel of his rifle into Overlord's mouth. First silence then he pulled the trigger.

**MOVE 5: NEMESIS PRIME VICTORIOUS AND NOW GOES DOWN IN CYBERTRONIAN HISTORY AS THE ONE WHO SLAYED OVERLORD BY HIMSELF**

Overlord's body dropped to the ground, he couldn't speak and had a huge hold in the back of his head. His body twitched continuously as Nemesis stood over him. At first he didn't do anything but then shoved his hand into Overlord's chest and ripped out his life spark.

"I have no use for you Overlord, your violence and lack of loyalty to the Decepticons is a burden for myself as it was for Megatron" he said as he held the spark in his hand and contacted the Scorponok.

"Zarak, I want Projects Wingspan and Pounce on the Operation Table, I have a volunteer"

Ultra Magnus chased after Turmoil as his foe ran down the corridors and up flights of stairs, both taking pit shots at each other as they did. They soon reached Turmoil's office as Turmoil grabbed what looked like a injection device full of Energon and drained it into his systems before firing it at Magnus as he tried to run in. Magnus at once dodged and took cover by the side of the entrance.

"You never learn to quit do you Magnus?" shouted Turmoil.

"We got Autobots and Decepticons taking this thing down Turmoil, its over, and your empires dead" Magnus called back.

"You think I care? If I fall I'm taking this planet with me, this was my grand exit, but its not complete, and because of you I had to activate it early" snarled Turmoil as he aimed his cannon at the section of the wall Magnus was behind.

"That's what this is about? You want glory, fame and rewards? I thought being a top General in the Cons was enough" said Magnus.

"You think I enjoyed serving Megatron? He had me as one of his loyal soldiers and he chose Starscream as his right hand man? He surrounded himself with scientists, back stabbers, crooks and called them an inner circle. I am a pure blood warrior, I deserved the glory, not them!" Turmoil snapped back.

"So that's why you murdered so many? Why you destroyed so much and bullied the likes of Bosch? To make yourself the centre of attention?" asked Magnus.

"No, I did it so they knew their place in the world!" shouted Turmoil.

"You're an insane maniac Turmoil, I'm ending this now" said Magnus.

"Take your best shot" laughed Turmoil as he charged his cannon.

"Already did"

A beeping noise was heard as Turmoil looked at his cannon to see a small explosive which Magnus had thrown onto it whilst taking cover. The Cannon exploded and the charged energy with it, ripping Turmoil's arm clean off. The Warlord screamed in pain, Magnus made his move as he tackled Turmoil into his desk which fell apart. Turmoil tried to fight back but Magnus already had the advantage as he aimed his gun as his target slowly got back up.

"Hand above your head, your under arrest" said Magnus.

"On what charge?" chuckled Turmoil.

"The deaths of numerous politicians, law enforcers, several species and Autobot Soldiers. Exporting and dealing illegal weapons, threatening and killing several fellow Tyrest Law Enforcer Agents and using one, namely myself in your games. Do you want me to continue, because I'm using all of my will power to not just shoot you in the head. Deactivate this weapon now" Magnus snarled.

Turmoil chuckled as he slowly got to his feet, and before Magnus could react a small barrel appeared on his left leg which shot Magnus in the side. Magnus yelled in pain as dropped his gun and held his side. Turmoil then lunged and grabbed Magnus by his whole head and slowly squeezed.

"All that power, all that strength and skill, and your too soft to just kill me. Your pathetic Magnus" he chuckled.

Suddenly the whole arena shook violently as it tilted and stopped moving.

Back outside the Seekers had managed to disable the back leg. At the same time the Cannons had stopped firing and were on fire.

"This Chromia and Victory Leo, we're deactivated the Left cannon" reported Chromia as she shot out a few wires whilst Leo was just tearing them to shreds in lion form. On the other side the Right Cannon was torn away and thrown to the ground as Superion removed it.

"Right Cannon removed" he said.

"Roger that" said Kup, "preparing to move in to assist"

Turmoil screamed in anger as he started to squeeze even harder.

"If I die, I'm taking you with me Magnus!" he yelled but then his grip weakened as a concentrated blaster shot ripped right through his spark chamber. As he fell back the structure deactivated slowly.

Turmoil laid there, his eyes flickering.

"Taken down…by a…punk" he managed to say as the blaster was put to his head and fired again.

"No, by a Prime" said Rodimus, "that was for trying to kill one of my crew"

Magnus groaned as he tried to move, Rodimus at once ran to his friend.

"Easy Magnus, its over" he said as he contacted the Lost Light, "Ratchet, Magnus is wounded, I need you on the planet ASAP"

_**TWO DAYS LATER: HOLOGRAPHIC COMMUNICATION WITH OPTIMUS PRIME AND ULTRA MAGNUS ONBOARD THE LOST LIGHT AS DEPARTING ZABRA**_

"That was a bold risk you took Magnus, sounds like you went through hell down there" said Optimus.

"I'll be fine, Ratchet already cleared me for activate duty Sir" said Magnus.

"Magnus please, your not just one of my top commanders, your also my friend, speak freely" said Optimus.

Magnus head lowered.

"I shouldn't have gone it alone. When I first heard Turmoil was on Zabra my duties took over. I wanted him arrested and locked up for good. But in the end Rodimus killed him to save me" he said.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, if I was there I'd have done the same thing. Turmoil was a menace on Cybertron. I'm actually glad he's dead, we lost a lot of good men to him in the old days" said Optimus.

"Bosch has regained control and has already began dismantling the structure and the arena so it can be rebuilt. He promises no more blood sport, I told him if he breaks his promise I'll arrest him next" said Magnus.

"I think after having Turmoil run the show he'll want peace and quiet, what has become of Turmoil's body?" asked Optimus.

"That's the mystery" said Magnus, "Rodimus ordered it collected from the arena whilst I was getting repaired. But it was gone"

"Gone?" asked Optimus.

"The entire area was sectioned off, no one could get in without us knowing, we had security set up everywhere. But it was gone, so was Overlord's body" said Magnus.

"Overlord has fallen?" asked Optimus.

"No, when Ratchet originally examined the body he noticed the spark chamber had been ripped into. The bodies now vanished but my guess is the Decepticons still have his spark" said Magnus.

"And what of Nemesis?" asked Optimus.

"With all our attention going to helping Zabra Nemesis escaped, but we learnt from Bosch that the 4th moon of Zabra housed a supply base that Turmoil stockpiled everything from Energon to Spare parts. My guess is the Seeker Sisters also knew and have joined the crew of the Scorponok. Rodimus took a team to the supply base" said Magnus.

"Empty?" asked Optimus.

"No" said Magnus, "there was still supplies left, and a message from Nemesis. Stating that since we had done 25% of the work stopping Turmoil we deserved a cut"

The two fell silent then chuckled.

"Glad to see he hasn't changed that much" said Optimus, "so what now?"

"We're continuing to Planet Master" explained Magnus, "the Female Autobot Team has joined us. How are things on Earth?"

"It's a stalemate I'm afraid, Megatron is clearly trying to improve his space fleets with this take over in Japan. But his attacks are random so its difficult to plan a full scale assault, every territory under Decepticon control has been set up with powerful defence systems" said Optimus.

"You'll find a way Optimus, you always do" said Magnus.

"I hope so, I'll contact again soon, Prime out" said Optimus as he cut communications.

_**Unknown Area**_

In a darkened room the corpses of Turmoil and Overlord were laid down before a pair of individuals, their shadows loomed over them.

"Will these help?" asked one of the two.

"Yes, I want them repaired at once, things are moving into place" said the other.

"Rodimus Prime, Nemesis Prime, Galvatron, all three have no idea what they will bring about"

"Soon our Master will rise again, till then continue with your work and alert us when the next target is down" they ordered their agent.

"Just point me in the right direction" said Deadlock.

_**NEXT CHAPTER BEGINS A NEW SAGA, THE EXPLOSIVE NEW BEAST WARS**_


	11. The Perils of Gaea

_Diary Log; Athrun Zala_

**Ten Months have past since we left Earth onboard the Lost Light, and lately on our flight to the Planet Master we have hid a are of space where radio waves are being scrambled. Long range signals are down meaning we can't contact Earth or Cybertron. However during one of our regular days Blaster picked up a communication, one that proved interesting yet also worrying.**

"_Attention...aw Enforcer Optronix…crash landed…Planet Gaea…heavy attack…Prisoners loose…"_

"After that it just cuts out, from what I have gathered it was sent on 50 years ago" explained Blaster to the crew as they listened via communication from the bridge to all over the ship.

"And you think it's the same Optronix from the prison ship Axalon?" asked Athrun.

"It carries his data signature, it has to be Optronix" said Ultra Magnus.

"Even so 50 years is a long time, no way they were on stasis pods that long" said Jazz.

"They are built to last" said Grapple.

"What do we known about this planet Gaea?" asked Rodimus, after getting the message the ship had moved into the area and were looking over a Green and Blue coloured planet similar to Earth.

"Well it's located within the radio frequency disruption, so no ones ever really resided on this planet for decades due to the loss of long range" said Perceptor.

"So Optronix and his crew are down there?" asked Stella.

"As are the Prisoners, and that consisted of some very dangerous Cons" said Kup.

"So its 50/50 we should go down" said Luna.

"I vote leave, I'm not in a rush to see them again" said Rattrap nervously.

"Relax Rattrap, your Autobot, and you haven't done anything too illegal yet" said Magnus.

"Should we land?" asked Waltfeld.

"It be safer to send a small team, how about I take a look?" asked Star Sabre.

"Good idea, Star Sabre, Athrun, take a small team down and set up a forward communication base, scout the area and see if you can find clues. If you don't respond within 24 Hours we'll land in the Lost Light" ordered Rodimus.

Soon enough a team was put together and two of the shuttles on the ship were launched to the planet. On Star Sabre's team were the Dinobots, Blaster Rattrap, Jazz, Cliffjumper, Ratchet, Victory Leo and Chromia. On Athrun's were Dearka, Cagali, Stella and the five man Zaku Team. Waltfeld had also ordered the Murasame team to launch and begin guard duty with the Aerialbots around the Lost Light.

The shuttles landed in an area of grass with nearby forests, as soon as they had landed everyone departed and began setting up a forward base.

"Airs breathable" reported Dearka; the human team were in their pilot suits and Mobile Suits.

"We'll set up camp when sunset begins" said Athrun, "for now its best we take guard and have a team scout the area.

"Agreed, Jazz, Cliffjumper, I spotted what looked like a settlement when we were landing" ordered Star Sabre.

"Long Range communications are down, Blaster, think you can boost frequencies for short range?" asked Jazz.

"Already ahead of ya Jazz, I can keep our short range in tact but we'll loose it if we're too far away from each other" explained Blaster.

"What's the radius till the radios would die out?" asked Ratchet.

"30 Miles tops" said Blaster.

"That settlement looked like it was about 20 miles at least when we spotted it" said Athrun.

"Alright, you two check out the settlement, we'll set up here for the night, if you give the all clear we'll into the settlement tomorrow" said Star Sabre.

"We're on it" said Cliffjumper as the two transformed and drove off into the trees.

"Its weird" said Stella, "but this planet Gaea reminds me of Earth"

"We'll have to investigate later, Zaku team I want you all to take up positions as Guard Duty around the camp, 5 mile spread, keep in contact" ordered Athrun.

"Yes sir" said the Zaku pilots as they headed out for guard duty.

"Should we start setting up?" asked Chromia.

Star Sabre nodded as the rest of them began setting up the base.

As Jazz and Cliffjumper drove through the forest areas the sight of the settlement became clearer. As it took on the appearance of tall buildings, and soon that wasn't the other weird bit.

"When did this road appear?" asked Cliffjumper as they were driving on actual road now as they got closer.

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Jazz, they headed into the settlement to find the place deserted and empty. Windowless buildings towered over them covered in moss and various plant life.

"A derelict city, looks like its been like this for a while" said Cliffjumper as the two transformed to robot modes and looked around.

"Lot of these building seem ancient and empty" said Jazz as he looked inside some buildings to find empty rooms.

"So this place was inhabited once?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Possibly, but judging from the over grown vegetation I say no one has been here in a long time" said Jazz when he stopped and looked around.

"Trouble?" asked Cliffjumper.

"No, a faint signal, its Cybertronian" said Jazz as he launched a wire from his wire and pulled himself up onto the roof tops.

"It's coming from over there, stay on the ground and follow me, keep your optics sharp" he told Cliffjumper as he leapt from building the building.

"How come you get to go investigate the cool stuff? This is just like that mission in the Sea of Rust" said Cliffjumper as he transformed and followed.

"Spec Ops authority" laughed Jazz.

"Yeah whatever Sir Rustalot" Cliffjumper said back.

"Not this again" said Jazz.

"What I said 'Sir'" said Cliffjumper.

As Jazz got closer to the signal he slowed down as around him he noticed things. Wrecked buildings, burn marks, battle damage, the closer to the signal the more the area looked like a warzone.

"Cliff, you seeing this?" asked Jazz.

"Yeah, I see a few fires too, this damage looks recent" said Cliffjumper as he spotted and transformed, spotting something on the ground.

"Jazz, there's Energon on the ground here, and my scanners say it was only spilt a few hours ago" he reported.

"That's not all, I'm right on top of the signal, meet me outside the building" said Jazz as he punched an entrance inside easily on top of the building and entered. He at once spotted when he noticed a body propped against the wall, a Cybertronian body.

"Cliff, I think I found the Energon spiller, I got a Cybertronian body here, and its leaking Energon" he reported.

"They dead?" asked Cliffjumper.

"No, stasis lock it seems, but something is weird about his body, and not just his light green colour" said Jazz.

"What do you mean?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Well judging from parts of his body and the feel of this outer layer, his alternate form, was a frog" said Jazz.

"Wait, a Frog? As in those water loving, jumping things from Earth?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Very same, I can't access his memory core, its glitchy" said Jazz as he opened up the body and examined it. "But I can access his personal data computer, some data maybe missing though, give me a few minutes"

"So how come he's a frog?" asked Cliffjumper.

"I have a hunch, remember the data logs from the Axalon and how they scanned Earth inhabitants whilst looking for Optimus and the rest of us on the Ark?" asked Jazz.

"They must have scanned animals. That explains Rattrap" said Cliffjumper.

"So I'm guessing those onboard the Axalon must have taken on these animal forms when their pods landed" said Jazz.

"You think the same happened to the Prisoners?" asked Cliffjumper.

"One problem at a time Cliff" said Jazz, "there I got into his data drive. Not much to go on, Designation: Diver, served on the Axalon, whoa this is weird. Says here he's not an Autobot or a Decepticon, he's under the faction name of Maximal"

"Maximal, what the scrap is a Maximal?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Got me there Cliff, we better report back to Star Sabre and tell him what we…" before Jazz could finish a hand grabbed him making him jump a little. Diver's eyes lit up and flickered and his body shook.

"Darkness is returning, evil reborn" he said.

"Whoa, whoa take it easy. Hold on we'll get you help, we have a medic on our team" said Jazz.

"No time…was heading back to base, but they found me" said Diver as his other hand moved and gave Jazz what look like a data disc.

"Find the others…give to Primal…not much time"

"Hang in there, your gonna be…" Jazz couldn't finish again as a shot rang out and Diver's head was taken clean off. Jazz at once stored the disc away and took cover.

"Cliffjumper!" he shouted.

"I know I saw it too" said Cliffjumper as he took cover inside the building entrance, "came from that rooftop in front of us".

"Cover me, I'll move in" said Jazz, before he could the shooter took flight letting out a scream. It was a Blood red Pterodactyl with a yellow beak. It screamed as it swooped down at them.

"Okay this is getting nuts" said Cliffjumper as he opened fire on their attacker who dodged and flew away from the shots.

"Autobots? Interesting" it said before its eyes glowed, "Terrorsaur, TERRORISE!"

With that command the attack transformed into a Cybertronian with a vicious smile as it aimed its own blaster and shoulder cannons and opened fire on Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper leapt out of the blast and transformed to drive away to safe distance. Jazz was back on the rooftops taking pot-shots at Terrorsaur who turned his attentions to him. Jazz leapt down using his energy line to swing mid way and land near Cliffjumper as they both took cover behind some rubble.

"Decepticon?" asked Cliffjumper.

"Never heard a Con have to use a command code to Transform" said Jazz as he fired a few shots as Terrorsaur hovered over firing at them.

"We need to move fast, I'm guessing he's one of those prisoners the ship was carrying" said Cliffjumper. Suddenly behind them a Scorpion tail shot out the ground as a giant sized Scorpion emerged laughing at them. The two broke cover to escape but Jazz was knocked down by a giant wasp and Cliffjumper was pinned to the ground by a Spider which then threw him into Jazz and stuck them to the wall with webbing.

"Well what is this here?" asked the Spider, "Tarantulus, Terrorise"

"Scorponok, Terrorise" the Scorpion commanded.

"Waspinator, Terrorise" the Wasp buzzed.

The three transformed as they approached the captured duo with Terrorsaur.

"Well, well, Autobots" said Tarantulus as he examined the faction logos whilst chuckling, "this takes me back"

"And you'll be getting a thrashing as well when I break free" said Cliffjumper.

"Aww how cute, the little red guy thinks he's tough" chuckled Scorponok as he got close to Cliffjumper who then head butted him.

"And you have a copyrighted name" Cliffjumper said back with a grin.

"Red Autobot familiar, Waspinator know him as Cliffjumper, deadly weapons, got Waspinator few times on Cybertron" Waspinator said in disgust.

"Wait, is that you Wasp, you got taller, and dumber" said Cliffjumper.

"Yeah way to anger the guys who have us pinned" said Jazz.

"Ahh and you are the famous Special Operatives member Jazz, I remember before you got that name, right, Operative Marshall?" said Terrorsaur.

"Thought your name was familiar, you were one of the first cons I busted when I was starting out" said Jazz.

"Well I guess I owe you this" said Terrorsaur as he aimed his gun at Jazz's head.

"Claws off my friend you Dino Wannabe!" Stella shouted as Gaia and Strike Rouge opened fire from buildings on either side. Saviour flew over and fired its beam cannons as it transformed to MS mode.

"Pull Back, we must report to Magmatron!" shouted Tarantulus as the small group began to pull away and flee from the battle.

"Should we chase after them?" asked Cagali as Saviour's beam sabre cut the webbing off Jazz and Cliffjumper.

"Negative, we've clearly got enemy contact, we better return to base" said Athrun.

"Good thing you showed up when you did" said Cliffjumper.

"We managed to pick up at least one those guys from a Sky Spy Blaster launched, still bit screwy but let us know you were in trouble" said Stella.

"This whole place maybe screwy, we're not alone here" said Jazz.

Shortly afterwards they brought Diver's body back to the HQ where Ratchet took a look.

"Yes I recognise him, Diver wasn't his original name but he was a patient of mine at one point back on Cybertron. Judging from all this damage he was caught in heavy fighting" he explained.

"Have we analysed that disc yet?" asked Chromia.

"No can do, it's encoded for use by whoever this Primal is" explained Jazz.

"Acting commander maybe?" asked Dearka.

"Hard to tell, his memory is fried, almost nothing I can salvage for use" said Ratchet.

"If those four were here there maybe more of them" said Athrun.

"We'll need to try and make contact with the Lost Light soon, the Axalon was carrying enough Prisoners to make a dangerous force" said Star Sabre, "what else did you learn?"

"Well one of them shouted a name, someone called Magmatron" said Jazz.

Before Jazz could a snarling Grimlock grabbed him and pinned him to the ground with one hand with the other Dinobots trying to hold him back.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Grimlock yelled.

"What's wrong with you Dino-Jerk" Jazz shouted back as everyone tried to defuse the situation.

"Where is Magmatron? Did you place a tracker on those guys? We need to find them now!" Grimlock shouted.

"Boss stop, its not Jazz's fault Magmatron is here" said Swoop, Grimlock slowly let go as everyone gave him some space.

"Take it easy Grimlock" said Slag, "stop letting him get to you"

"I'm taking first watch" said Grimlock as he stormed away, knocking some trees over as he did.

"Well…that was fun" Rattrap tried to joke but got smack cross the head by Victory Leo.

"We'll stay here for the night and begin searching the planet tomorrow. Blaster can your team help out?" asked Star Sabre. Blaster didn't even need to answer as Rewind, Eject, Ramhorn and Steeljaw launched.

"Anytime, any place" said Blaster.

As the night drew in Grimlock stood in the forests, grumbling to himself.

"Hey, you okay if I join you?" asked Stella as she was now standing besides him in pyjamas and a dressing gown.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" asked Grimlock.

"Cant sleep, thought you might want some company" said Stella with a smile.

Grimlock signed as he knelt down and extended his hand to lift her onto his shoulder. Stella sat down and looked up at the star lit sky.

"So…this Magmatron, you know him?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, if he's the same person then he's a Decepticon Lieutenant. Led several raids on Energon Supply Facilities during the war, talented but cocky, still he had a lot of troops who obeyed him" explained Grimlock.

"So you fought with him?" asked Stella.

"It was me and the Dinobots who brought his whole operation come crashing down. It had to be us, if I had know back then how far he's go for glory" said Grimlock.

"You knew him before the war?" asked Stella with a bit of surprise, Grimlock nodded as he explained.

_**Before Dinobots existed we were the Lightning Strike Coalition, a band of Cybertronians who didn't take a side in the war, we just did what we could to survive. But before that I was a Gladiator in the arenas of Kaon, one of the top elite, the only one I never beat was Megatron. That's where I met Magmatron, like me he was a long time veteran of the arena and like myself never could beat Megatron. We became friends but also rivals, he must have faced off against one another or nearly 100 or more occasions, our fights were so popular they were known as the 'Titan' Matches. As the war broke out I convinced Magmatron we should go our own way and not get involved. That's when we formed the LSC, and with the rest of the team we were a six bot force to be feared. **_

_**What I didn't realise though was that Magmatron had been in contact with Megatron who offered him a position in the Decepticons. In exchange Magmatron revealed the location of an Autobot Shipment we were planning to hit. The Decepticons got their first and Magmatron sold us out. He revealed our HQ to Megatron, that led to me meeting Optimus and joining the Autobots. So when Magmatron was to be arrested I personally led the attack, just me and the Dinobots. And as he was carted off we both swore the next time we met one of us would finally fall.**_

"That's quite sad actually" said Stella, "to do that to someone who trusted you"

Her head dropped as Grimlock saw a tear drop.

"Still think about him?" he asked. Stella nodded.

"Listen Stella, I'm not one for mushy heart to hearts" said Grimlock, "but he's as good a man as your team mates say he truly is, he'll come around. That or I can punch him for ya"

Stella laughed.

"Thanks Grimlock, but there's a queue" she said.

"Come on, I'll take you back to base" said Grimlock as he walked back with her.

_**Unknown Location**_

Deep within a large complex that looked like a factory numerous Cybertronians were working on something big. Terrorsaur flew over into a separate area which was like a main headquarters section where a Large Purple T-Rex was looking at reports on a computer screen.

"Turantulas' Spy Cam has found the Autobots base" he reported.

"And your telling me this why?" asked the T-Rex, "I have teams all over this planet trying to find the Maximals. I have little patience for a small team of Autobots"

"But Sir, we have clarified one of them is Grimlock" said Terrorsaur. The T-Rex looked at him.

"Grimlock? Did you say Grimlock?" he asked, Terrorsaur nodded as the T-Rex began laughing.

"Shall I report to Magmatron?" asked Terrorsaur.

"No, he has more pressing issues. Have a team ready to go" ordered the T-Rex, "I'll handle this myself…yyyessss"

Inside his personal quarters a Cybertronian whose body seemed to consist of three forms of Dinosaur was staring at a screen showing the large thing that was being repaired.

"To think it was buried here all this time, soon I will have victory and then my conquest of Cybertron will begin" he said as he held in his hand a Dark Energon Cube.

"Remember the agreement Magmatron" said Cyclonus who was stood behind him.

"Of course" said Magmatron, "rest assured when this is over, The Predacons will serve Galvatron.

**Next Chapter: Old grudges and new allies.**


	12. Extra Story: Shinn Asuka

_**My name is Shinn Asuka, I am a former civilian of ORB and formerly of the ZAFT military. I am the pilot of the Destiny Gundam. I have recently found this device which can be used as a journal. Ever since the incidents at the temple of Ki-Aleta my mind has been lost of sorts. **_

_**It all began with a person named Sratmersca, he promised me in exchange for my help he'd bring back someone I lost. This led to Artemis, a former Alliance fortress now remodelled as a Battleship. Sratmersca himself was revealed to be a Cybertronian, a Decepticon named Starscream who was using the powers of Dark Energon to create an army. His plans however were foiled by the one I serve now, Galvatron. A powerful warrior and leader who has turned Starscream's army into a force known as the Sweeps, led by Scourge and Galvatron's 2**__**nd**__** in command, Cyclonus. Galvatron has been searching for a way to end the conflicts that plague his people and offered me the change to do the same. I believe what he says is true, but Stella, my lost love did not agree. Now she fights alongside those who I must call my enemies, she doesn't see what I have seen. Dark Energon has the power to repair, restore, make you stronger, better then before. With this I am able to move towards creating a existence without war and chaos, under his banner.**_

_**Ever since Ki-Aleta we continue to follow clues to the whereabouts of the source of Dark Energon, during that time we picked up a Combiner named Monstructor. Though his mind is now stable attempts to separate his components has prove unsuccessful even for out medical mind Knock-Out.**_

_**We have found recordings, notes left over on every planet the scientist Jhiaxus visited, he found the Dark Energon, he is the key. At every planet we found an old lab, abandoned with not much to go on except leads to another planet. And yet every time we go there that night I am haunted by visions. Visions of a Golden Knight, he claims to be a friend and that he has spoken with Kira Yamato. He tells me the path I take is wrong and that Kira and I are crucial to unlocking the ultimate way to end the Great Evil. I see as well visions of what could be, of battles and the dead, those who I love around me are gone. They must already hate me, Stella, Luna even Athrun must be tired of me for what I have done.**_

_**My mind feels lost and confused, Galvatron speaks the truth, that the chaos must end and I have seen what Dark Energon can do, with it I can move even mountains and fight entire battalions. We have had run ins with force who are hostile, Galvatron claims few must be sacrificed for total peace. With the Omega Sentinels at our disposal as well as our newly named Base of Metrotyrant we are not easy to stop.**_

_**And yet sometimes I wake up cold and sweating, m veins glow purple. What I would give just to hold her in my arms again. I miss her, I want her to know I'm doing this for us, for innocent people, I never want to see people I love die again. But is what the knight said true? Which path can I take?**_

**Two Hours Later.**

Shinn walked down the hangar, past some Sweeps and Monstructor to where Galvatron was waiting by the Destiny.

"Cyclonus has already gone on ahead to their base. Here are the coordinates, Cooperate any way you can, but do not let him betray us" Galvatron instructed.

"Yes My Lord" said Shinn as he boarded Destiny.

"You have done well Shinn, on this planet we are one step closer to our victory. If it is what we believe it is, then we may finally find the Origins of Dark Energon" said Galvatron.

Destiny floated as the Hangar doors of Metrotyrant opened.

"And one step close to total peace" said Shinn as he launched.

Metrotyrant was positioned within a large cave entrance of a mountain. It had been on Gaea a whole week before the Lost Light had arrived, and it only took them 3 days to make contact with Magmatron.


	13. Maximum Power

As Daylight finally broke the Lost Light's landing party prepped their shuttles for departure to explore the planet. As everyone got ready to leave Cagali was doing some checks on Strike Rouge onboard the Mobile Suit shuttle.

"She's an impressive machine, Rodimus had me looked over all the Mobile Suit Schematics when me and the girls came aboard" said Chromia as she watched Cagali from her open cockpit.

"Your brother got a tiny bossy streak at times too?" asked Cagali.

"Always has been since the day they were forged. Still hard to imagine him as a Prime now, to me he'll always be Hot Rod" said Chromia.

"So your actually sibling units?" asked Cagali.

"One of the last few to be born so to speak" explained Chromia, "we were inseparable, different alternate forms and even sizes but we had a link"

She looked at her arm which had the same mounted guns on them as Rodimus did.

"So trouble makers?" asked Cagali.

"Rod mostly, I was the sensible younger sister. But like him I had a fascination with the ancient days of Cybertron. We used to go the Archives in Iacon on a daily basis, learn more about our past" said Chromia.

"I'd like to see them when we finally reach Cybertron" said Cagali.

"What's left of them, most of the Archives was destroyed in the Great War. Whatever's left was moved by Alpha Trion, one of the oldest known Autobots and Optimus' mentor" explained Chromia.

"That's a shame" said Cagali, "do you know where?"

"No, when the Decepticons fled into space Rod and I had once planned to find the surviving records. But he chose to remain on Earth till the Decepticons returned and I joined my friends in tracking down Turmoil" said Chromia.

"Were you stationed in Iacon when the war broke out?" asked Cagali.

"Actually at the time we were in Nyon" said Chromia, Cagali looked confused as she explained.

_**Hot Rod and I had originally left Iacon during the early days of the war. Believing it wasn't our fight, we had weapons but only as self defence. Back then we all thought the Decepticons were nothing but a small band of revolutionists who would get put down easily, it wasn't the case. We'd known as the corruption within Cybertron's council but we wanted adventure so we went to the ruins of Nyon, one of the ancient capitals of Cybertron. There we found the Acropolex, an old temple that worshipped the ancient Cybertronians. When the Decepticon threat spread Hot Rod at once started coordinating civilians into the Acropolex while having any data we could find taken with them. That day, our lives changed forever.**_

**CYBERTRON: DURING THE WAR: INSIDE THE ACROPOLEX.**

_As the sounds of blaster fire could be heard and Megatron barking orders getting closer Chromia motioned everyone down a flight of stairs Hot Rod had found._

"_Come on, we can take shelter further we go" Hot Rod shouted, "keep those data files safe"_

"_This is crazy Rod, why are they attacking here?" asked Chromia._

"_You saw the Holo-Vids, Megatron says he's fighting for a new Cybertron. He's gonna destroy anything connected to the past. Even this place if need be, Decepticon Scum" Hot Rod snarled as the last civilian went past. _

"_Come on lets go" said Chromia as the two followed as they followed suit and closed the door behind them, Hot Rod shooting some nearby debris to fall on top of it to hide it._

_As the two headed down into what looked like a large dark barren room they were surrounded by over 200 civilians all cowering and fearing for their lives._

"_We can't stay here, too many of them are low on Energon. We'll die down here" said Chromia as he activated high beam lights in her eyes. Hot Rod tried to find a way out as several other civilians used lights to brighten the room a little as their voices echoed._

"_Nothing" he said, "no entry, no exit, it's like a tomb. Dammit I sent us to our deaths!" he shouted as punched the closed thing near him to let off a loud clang and an echo. As he stepped away he heard a groaning noise as a pair of giant red lights were activated and stared at them. Everyone began running back as far as possible with the exception of Hot Rod who stood and stared up at the lights._

"_You, whoever you are, I…we need your help. Decepticons are attacking Nyon and the Acropolex. We wish to escape and make for Iacon and be safe. But we cannot do this alone, we're defenceless" he said as he fell to one knee. "But if not for our safety, then for the precious history we carry with us, files and data which cannot be lost for the sake of Cybertron's past so it may help the future._

_At first there was silence, everyone just stared at Hot Rod, and then a voice boomed out._

"_METROPLEX HEEDS THE CALL OF THE CHILDREN OF PRIMUS!"_

"Wait, Metroplex?" asked Cagali.

"Very same, that's how he joined the Autobot Cause. It turns out the door Hot Rod had found lead into Metroplex himself, namely the area where his head would be stored in City Mode. With that we were directed to a safe area inside as he transformed and drove back the Decepticons. We got to Iacon where Optimus met us personally, it was then Rod and I joined the Autobots" explained Chromia.

"Amazing" said Cagali.

"I'll tell you a few more later, come on, lets get ready to explore this planet" said Chromia.

As Cagali settled into Rogue and got ready to go laser fire was heard followed by the sound and smell of burnt electrics.

"SNIPER!" shouted Dearka as everyone moved to take cover.

"They disabled the engines, it's repairable but its suicide if we don't know where the shot came from" Ratchet reported.

"Stick together, watch each others backs and scan the area" ordered Athrun.

Star Sabre had already transformed to his Battle Armour mode and drew his blade and gun.

"Anyone picking up anything?" he asked.

"Trouble, and its all around us, their using the trees as cover" said Victory Leo as he then looked down.

"SCATTER!" he yelled as the ground burst open around them sending everyone leaping for cover. From the ground emerged two giants, one seemed to be a mixture of insects, the other Sea Animals.

"They have Combiners!" shouted Cliffjumper.

"Indeed they do little Autobot, face the wrath of God Neptune" laughed the Sea Animal fused robot.

"And Tripldactus" the insect one laughed. From above Terrorsaur swooped down with a giant Wasp Following him which transformed too.

"Waspinator, TERRORISE!" It shouted. Turantulas and Scorponok also appeared along with several others including a Turtle (Snapper) a Blue Frog (Spittor) and a weird fusion of a Iguana and a Dragonfly (Sky Shadow) at once they aimed their guns and surrounded the group in a circle as every was now in a standoff.

"Think we can take them?" asked one Zaku Soldier.

"No they want us to attack" said Grimlock, "we do so and the Shuttles get hit"

"Ahh as always you know when to fight and when to use your brain circuits Grimlock" came a voice as the Purple T-Rex stepped forward.

"I know that voice" said Swoop as the Dinobots stared at the T-Rex.

"Megastorm" said Snarl.

"What? Oh No, I lost that name years ago, MEGATRON, TERRORISE!" the T-Rex shouted as he transformed into his robot form in which tail as a giant pincer claw and the T-Rex head a form of hand cannon.

"Whose he?" asked Stella.

"Well he went by the name Megastorm once, a Decepticon Lieutenant and Magmatron's Brother" explained Swoop, "trouble is he's an ego-maniac, believes he's superior to even Megatron"

"Which is why you took his name I wager?" asked Grimlock.

"When you're helping to lead an army of deadly Cybertronians you need a name that gives fear and respect, yes" said Megatron with a grin.

"I hate it when he does that" said Slag.

"How did you and the rest of these cons end up here?" asked Rewind.

"When the Axalon was shutting down our pods were jettisoned at once and the repair protocols used the data from the ships computer to give us these forms. A form of Animal and machine together, hence why we are now, Predacons" explained Megatron, "but enough talk, time to say goodbye"

"Great, we're all gonna die" said Rattrap as the Predacons' gun turned on each of them ready to fire.

"Any messages for Magmatron?" asked Megatron.

"Yeah" said Grimlock, "his brother has no honour, and I'll be seeing him soon"

Megatron gritted his teeth as he prepared to fire but was stopped as something jumped onto his blaster causing it to fire on the ground. It was a Cheetah that landed and snarled at the Predacons before more noises were head. From behind the Predacons a band of animals including a White Tiger and White Lion, a Mammoth, a Wolf, a Falcon and a Cross between a Wolf and Eagle.

"How did they find out?" asked Scorponok.

"It matters not, DESTROY THEM ALL!" ordered Megatron as the two combiners turned to attack the animals and the other Predacons attacked the shuttle team.

"Get some cover, we're here to help, CHEETOR, MAXIMISE!" the Cheetah shouted as he transformed and began firing at the Predacons.

One by one the other animals transformed and began to attack, the White Lion and Mammoth had heads that looked very similar to Optimus'.

"We have to get them away from the shuttles" said Star Sabre watching the flyers attack above them.

"I'm on it, cover me!" shouted Victory as he transformed to Lion Mode and ran into the fight to draw the enemies attention as Sludge and Dearka gave him cover.

As the fire fight broke out Megatron was ready to fight but then a radio transmission came through. A calm but menacing voice spoke.

"Megatron, explain why our combiner teams and several soldiers including the chief scientist are not at base?" the voice of Magmatron spoke.

"We are…investigating Brother" said Megatron.

"Return to base at once, no excuses, that's a order" said Magmatron as the transmission cut. Megatron snarled.

"Retreat!" he ordered, "but this isn't over Maximals, victory shall be ours. Yyyessss"

As the Predacons pulled back the White Lion raise his arm to halt the fighting.

"Should we go after them?" asked the Mammoth as he holstered his blaster.

"Negative, Megatron only runs when Magmatron gives an order to" said the Lion, "for now we have too…"

Before he could finished the mammoth was punched in the face and hit the ground as Grimlock stood over him, Swoop and Buster trying to hold him back.

"Big Convoy" Grimlock growled.

"Grimlock" said the mammoth named Big Convoy as he got up, "my how I've waited for this day"

"You interfered with my teams mission" snarled Grimlock.

"Which Optimus had not approved, you had orders to stay in Iacon and you disobeyed on a personal vendetta" snapped Big Convoy.

"Which led to the capture of a large Decepticon Party which is now running around this planet" snapped Grimlock.

"Enough!" Cagali shouted as her and Chromia stepped forward.

"Its obvious we got some Bad Blood here but nows not the best time. We should go before those Predacons come back" suggested Chromia.

"Agreed" said Star Sabre as he stepped forward and shook hands with the Lion, "I'm Star Sabre, acting commander of this recon team"

"Lio Convoy, acting leader of the newly appointed Sub-Autobot Group the Maximals" said the Lion.

"And I am Tigatron" said the White Tiger.

"Names Wolfang" said the Wolf.

"I'm Cheetor, nice to meet you, hey check it out, some of these guys have tiny creatures in them" said the Cheetah excitedly.

"I'm called Airazor" said the Falcon who was female.

"And I am Silverbolt, proud Maximal and defender of all life" said the Cross Species Animal that bowed.

"I like this one already" said Cagali as she, Chromia and Stella grinned at Silverbolt.

"We better get back to base, did you have a ship with you?" asked Lio Convoy.

"Yes, I can send a Moss Code to signal them to meet us where your base is if that's okay?" asked Blaster.

"So long as you can help us, we need all the warriors we can get" said Lio Convoy.

"Even if your team is carrying criminals around" said Big Convoy staring at Rattrap who was hiding behind Snarl.

_4 hours later_

_The Maximal base was a heavily guarded fortress with a majority of the base underground where numerous Cybertronians were residing. With the first hour Blaster's Moss Code was sent and received by the Lost Light that began its decent after a radio scramble signal was sent to prevent a Predacon attack. Whilst the shuttles were damaged supplies were removed but the trek back to the base was on foot. After a few hours the Lost Light had landed and on a large elevator platform was stored underground whilst various Maximals guarded the base._

"For an empty planet this place is sure looked after" said Ironhide was the crew disembarked to meet their new allies.

"Yeah and there was me thinking it was all lush scenery and murky swamps, nice to be reminded of home" said Rattrap but stopped when he turned to see Big Convoy looming over him.

"And now that you're here Rattrap I hereby place you under arrest for…"

"Stand down Lieutenant, Rattrap is under my authority and has been granted acceptance into the Autobots. Level 10 Tyrest Accord Clearance" Ultra Magnus shouted as he departed the ship. Big Convoy turned and saluted.

"Commander, good to see you again, I apologise for not returning from my mission" he said. Magnus nodded and saluted back.

"At ease Big Convoy, we found the remains of the Axalon, as well as the Spark-Eater, we had to destroy the ship" said Magnus.

Rattrap breathed a sign of relief and went off to help Inferno and Red Alert.

Rodimus and Ratchet meanwhile joined Lio Convoy as they headed through the base to the Medical Wing.

"That's a shame, Diver was a good soldier" said Lio as he was told the news from Ratchet.

"But how did you know where we were?" asked Ratchet.

"We picked up Predacon chatter on our scanners, the planet maybe impossible to get a message off world successfully but we get a 55% chance of better communications on the world itself" explained Lio.

"So who is this Primal?" asked Rodimus.

"Our Commander, or as you knew him, Optronix" said Lio.

"Is he alright?" asked Rodimus. The medical bay door swung open as both him and Ratchet saw a Large Gorilla on a table out cold, various battle damage and parts were showing as Maximal whose form looked like a Rhino was trying to repair him.

"Rhinox, how bad is it?" asked Lio.

"I can do repairs to the battle damage Primal recieved no problem" said Rhinox as he turned round to see them, "but I can't…Chief Medical Officer Ratchet!"

"Doctor" said Ratchet as he nodded and went to shake his hand.

"You know him?" asked Rodimus.

"We worked together when we trained to become medics, he was the 3rd best student" explained Ratchet.

"Who was first?" asked Lio Convoy.

"Your looking at him, Ratchet is the best medical officer I've ever served with" said Rodimus.

"And if anyone can get our commander back online it's you" said Rhinox.

"I'll do what I can" said Ratchet as he began examining Primal, "how did this occur"

"Took the full force of a missile from Megatron at least two weeks ago now, he's been in a stasis lock since" Rhinox told him.

"I see, minor damages to arms indicating attempting to block, shrapnel in both knee joints, major damage to chest…Ahhh I see it now" said Ratchet, "his T-Cog is damaged, and there's a vital wire to his Spark Chamber that is disconnected. I'll to have him moved to the Ship's Medical Bay. Wait here Rhinox, I'll get a hover stretcher so we can move him and have my repair drones ready".

Rhinox nodded as Ratchet left.

"He hasn't lost his touch" said Rhinox with a smile.

"That's because he's never lost a life he knows he can save" said Rodimus.

With Ratchet repairing Primal and everyone meeting Rodimus returned to the Lost Light with Lio Convoy to find Perceptor, Kup, Athrun, Waltfeld, Magnus and Big Convoy waiting for them.

"Alright, once Ratchet gets Primal back on his feet we can access the data Diver gave to Jazz. Till then I wanna know more about what's going on" said Rodimus.

"And your just in time, with some assistance from several Maximals I have managed to piece together how they all ended up on this planet" said Perceptor as he brought up a holographic timeline.

"Using the data we retrieved from the Axalon and judging from the forms scanned and sued by Maximals and Predacons it seems the Axalon appeared above Earth around the time of the Roman Empire when they were trying to find the Ark" Perceptor began.

"Interesting point to go Optimus Hunting" said Waltfeld.

"We used a Sky Spy to scan various forms, the animal forms as I have been told you call them proved the most efficient" said Big Convoy.

"You must have scanned fossil remains too, Dinosaurs were extinct by then" said Athrun.

"When the Spark Eater attacked Primal ordered all Maximals to the remaining Stasis Pods not used to carry the Predacons. The computer had set the destination of the pods to the nearest planet of the same type as Earth since it was the last planet we visited" said Lio Convoy.

"So given the fact buildings and vegetation existed on Earth too you were sent to Gaea" said Waltfeld.

"Yes but the pods must have been set to repair all Cybertronians when activated, hence why the Predacons were awakened too. At once when that happened Magmatron began exploring and tracked down the others. Primal meanwhile began setting up a base for us here using whatever he could to get a base working. However it wasn't long till the Predacons attacked, Primal tried to send a SOS out but the interference meant it could only reach a short distance and was set for Cybertronian vessels only" explained Lio Convoy.

"So how long has this…Beast Wars been going on?" asked Magnus.

"I've cross examined data logs from one of the pods that was salvaged and used during the Maximals setting up bases here with calendar logs of Cybertron and Earth. According to this both Maximals and Predacons have only been active for only 50 years" said Perceptor.

"So why the big sleep? During the time you guys were out of action a lot has happened" asked Rodimus.

"Who knows, but all we remember was waking up and the first we saw was the sky was dark with blood red clouds and a violent storm erupted. But after a few days it settled" said Big Convoy.

"A Dark Storm?" asked Waltfeld confused.

"I don't know what it meant either. Maybe the data Diver got will tell us" said Lio Convoy.

"Well when Ratchet is finished with repairs we can ask him" said Rodimus.

"Sooner then you think Prime" came a voice as Primal walked towards him in beast form with Rhinox and Ratchet on either side, "Optimus Primal, Maximise"

He transformed to his robot form that had an Optimus style head, only with a mouth.

"It's an honour to meet a new Prime" he said as he shook Rodimus' hand.

"Optimus spoke very highly of you Primal, it's a pleasure" said Rodimus.

"Good to see you again Perceptor" said Primal as he walked over to see the data disc.

"Like wise Optronix…I mean Primal, I apologise if you are not ready to see this yet" said Perceptor as he handed the disc.

"I'm more than ready" said Primal, "whatever the Predacons are up to I'm not going to let them harm this planet"

His eyes scanned the disc as it entered a code and then hovered as it lit up wit ha holographic data file which was keyed to be touched and accessed by Primal only.

"It's from the Predacon bases main computer, Diver was out on recon at the time and found a secret way in" Primal explained.

"Looks like the Cons were working on something, and here it says with someone" said Rodimus as Primal accessed a file that brought up a familiar face.

"Galvatron" said Waltfeld, Rodimus tightened his fists.

"It seems the Predacons located something deep within their base that is currently under repairs with the aid of this Galvatron, and Diver managed to get an image" said Primal as he tapped the image to reveal a looming silhouetted shape as Predacons worked on it.

"Jazz said Diver called a Darkness returning" said Ratchet.

"And he wasn't wrong" said Rodimus, staring at the image with disbelief.

"What is it?" asked Athrun.

"A Myth, but I've seen the ancient pictures and know it well, Diver must have too" said Rodimus, "that…is Mazin Zarak"

**Predacon HQ, Magmatron's quarters.**

"So let me get this straight brother, you not only disobeyed my direct order to focus out attentions on safe guarding the base since that Maximal got in. But you also failed to report to me the presence of Cybertronians. You led a squad without my knowledge, including chief scientist Turantulas on your team, to attack them. And if I had ordered your retreat the Maximals would have captured or destroyed you" said Magmatron, his back turned to his brother who as stood behind him.

"If you had let me stayed, the battle would have been won" said Megatron.

"SILENCE!" yelled Magmatron he turned to back hand Megatron, "it is that over confidence and smug attitude that led to the True Megatron failing in his promises"

Megatron stumbled a little as he rubbed his cheek with gritted teeth.

"By unleashing glorious battle and destroying our old ways to make way for new?" he asked Magmatron.

"By promising Peace through Tyranny he became a Tyrant who only cared about carnage and battle. The ancient ways of the council were a mistake, but a whole planet of beauty and honour nearly died in the process" said Magmatron.

"Isn't that what we are doing now Brother? We discovered Mazin Zarak and we are using it as a weapon to further our cause" argued Megatron, the main screen in front of them showing what now looked like a gigantic Aircraft carrier with Tank Wheels as Predacons continued to work on it.

"No, with Mazin Zarak under our control we will use its great power to leave Gaea and return to Cybertron" explained Magmatron, "then we shall forge the planet anew, a world where warriors like us are looked upon as heroes. And unlike the one whom I fought many times in the arena I will not loose my way. Violence and Destruction will be final options. After all I do have my honour, and from that the Predacon Empire shall rise"

"And we have the power of Dark Energon, Unicron's very blood at our disposal" said Megatron looking hungrily at the Dark Energon Cube, sealed in a see-through case.

"That is to be used for Mazin Zarak and Mazin Zarak only" said Shinn as he walked down the hallway and past Megatron who looked at him with sight disgust.

"What news from Galvatron?" asked Magmatron.

"Metrotyrant stands ready to join the fray once Mazin Zarak is online. Though he also wishes to know why the decryption of the data we discovered is taking so long to reach us" said Shinn.

"Sadly due to some…unforeseen events Turantulas is running behind schedule" said Magmatron.

"I hardly call a swollen ego a good enough excuse. This data and base belonged to Jhiaxus and is part of the map in finding him" said Shinn as he looked at Megatron.

"Don't push your luck organic trash, or I'll see to it at your know true pain, oh yyesss" snarled Megatron.

Shinn merely smiled and held out his hand as a shot of Dark Energy hit Megatron and sent him half way across the room. Magmatron watched and was slightly scared by Shinn's power as he young pilots eyes glowed a dark Purple.

"No excuses" he said, "I haven't had a chance to fully master my power yet"

_**NEXT CHAPTER: WHEN FRIENDS WHO BECAME ENEMIES MEET AGAIN.**_


	14. Understanding ones Enemy

**Time yPREDACON HQ: OUTER WALLS.**

Similar to the Maximal Base the Predacons Headquarters looked liked it had once been a giant military base with enough space for a giant army to be placed in. However Perceptor had used what data he could to come up with the theory that the Maximal Base was more like a giant air force base which explained space to land the Lost Light.

None of that mattered at the moment since he was on Watch as Sniper Unit and managing to take out the two Predacon Guards out with his rifle on Null Ray to allow the infiltration team to enter through the hidden entrance Diver had found.

"You think they'll have more on the inside near the other end?" asked Perceptor.

"More then likely" said Primal as he led the team consisting of Rhinox, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Grimlock, Tigatron, Cliffjumper and a Raptor Maximal named Dinobot.

"Keep our exit clear Perceptor, we'll be radio silence for now" said Cliffjumper.

"Don't forget the hacking drone I gave you, it will allow me to access their computers from here" said Perceptor.

"Be a hell of a pointless mission if we didn't use it, alright lets move, Grimlock in back, Cliffjumper take point" ordered Primal.

"Keep up Junior" whispered Grimlock, Dinobot snarled at him.

"I have earned my place here, there was no honour amongst the Predacons" he snapped back.

"Yeah well until then you still reek of Con to us" said Sideswipe.

"Former Predacon or not he's the only one who knows how to get to the central control room so we can get the data on the base and Mazin Zarak" said Tigatron.

"Right, so for now everyone play nice" said Primal as one by one they entered the entrance which was a giant run down sewer pipeline.

"Rodimus, this is Perceptor, Primal's team is in" Perceptor reported.

**MAXIMAL HQ, CENTRAL CONTROL.**

"Roger that Perceptor, we await news" said Rodimus as he watched the central screen for any updates.

"This is dangerous, I've never trusted Dinobot or Grimlock" said Big Convoy.

"You don't trust me and yet here I am" said Rattrap.

"Just keep talking Rat Boy" said Big Convoy in a low tone as Rattrap hid behind Sludge.

"Easy Big" said Lio Convoy, "we're a little on edge, but Primal knows what he's doing, did you managed to contact our inside spy?"

"They said they tried to get access to the computer but it wasn't easy, however they did confirm the presence of Mazin Zarak" said Big Convoy.

"Just what is Mazin Zarak anyway?" asked Lowe as he, Athrun, Gai and Waltfeld had joined the others.

"If it's the real deal then trouble, not much is known about it but some ancient texts I found studying in Acropolex hinted that Mazin Zarak was a ancient Cybertronian of great power and destruction. That was the only data I had, along with a single image" explained Rodimus.

"So how did it end up on Gaea?" asked Athrun.

"Hard to tell" said Lio Convoy, "we'll learn more once the team returns"

**AUTOBOT BATTLESHIP, LOST LIGHT**

Luna laughed as Cheetor bounded through the corridors to her quarters before letting her off his back.

"Thanks for the lift Cheetor" she said with a smile.

"No problem, thanks for teaching me so much about Earth and humans. I really wanna try ummm..Teeeee?" Cheetor said a little confused.

"Its Tea with A at the end" said Luna with a giggle, "and sure, once we get you guys off world and the wars over I'll show you how to make a cup"

"Thanks Luna, you're an awesome First Human Friend" said Cheetor, Luna smiled as she tickled his chin making him purr.

"You get some sleep, cya later" said Cheetor as he walked off and transformed to robot mode.

Luna nodded as she entered her room to see Stella staring out of her window.

"Stella, you okay?" she asked, Stella turned round slowly and looked at her with a concerned face.

"He's here, and he's coming to us soon" she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Luna.

"Shinn" said Stella.

**PREDACON HQ**

The Pipe led into a storage room as one by one the team dropped down to find it empty.

"No guards, that's nervously a bad thing" said Tigatron.

"Depends on the guard" a sinister Female Voice spoke. The Autobots armed their weapons but Primal Held out his hand to stop them.

"Ease up, she's with us" he said as a Yellow and Black Spider descended and transformed into a female Cybertronian.

"Whoa…nice" said Sideswipe.

"Her face is a little higher Bro" said Sunstreaker.

"Black Arachnia, what's the latest report?" asked Primal.

"Mostly the same as before, Mazin Zarak or not this new weapon as Magmatron hooked. Though it maybe a bad thing, several of the troops are questioning his leadership abilities" the female reported.

"All talk of honour and leading the way to peace and victory I wager" said Grimlock.

"That's all he ever talks about, he was the only one I respected" said Dinobot.

"How come you can't tell if it's Mazin Zarak or not?" asked Tigatron.

"It's in alt form, some kind of transporter mode. I haven't been able to see its true form yet" said Black Arachnia.

"Which means we need to see it for ourselves, but we need that data as well" suggested Rhinox.

"Agreed, alright, Black Arachnia, Rhinox and myself will head for the central control room and have Perceptor hack the data. Cliffjumper can use his stealth field and try to see if he can get any images of this Predacon weapon" ordered Primal.

"Good thing Blaster had me pack you two" said Cliffjumper as from his sides Steeljaw and Rewind transformed from tape modes.

"We'll figure out what this thing is in a flash" said Rewind.

"Good, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will stay here and keep guard, if trouble emerges we need to make sure our exits cleared" Primal continued, the two brothers grinned as they locked and loaded their guns.

"Dinobot, do you know where security is? We need to shut down any alarms or automated defences to ensure we only have to worry about Predacons" asked Primal.

"Yes, it's a few floors below" said Dinobot.

"You and Grimlock shut down security and meet back here to help the Brothers" ordered Primal then stopped, "where's Grimlock?"

Everyone looked around as they saw he had vanished and the door was nearly forced open.

"I knew this was going to happen" groaned Cliffjumper.

"I work faster on my own anyway" said Dinobot as he transformed to Beast Mode and made for the security room. Sideswipe helped Cliffjumper, Steeljaw and Rewind into a nearby ventilation duct as the rest followed Black Arachnia.

Outside the door to Magmatron's room several Predacons were battered and beaten and barely functional as the door slid open as normal. Grimlock walked in, sword in one hand and blaster in the other. The entire room was full of Sky blue glowing pillars with a line down the middle leading a massive screen which was replaying several videos, videos of Fights in the Kaon Gladiator arena, many starring Grimlock and Magmatron.

Grimlock slowly walked forward as he watched but halted when he heard a noise, he aimed his gun but nothing was in sight. At that moment something swooped down and hit him from behind as he stumbled forward before turning to fire a few shots but missed the target.

"Still going for brute strength I see" Magmatron's voiced echoed around him.

"And your still using the Three-Form Move I wager, that's the only way you can fly" said Grimlock as he looked up to see a Blood Red coloured Dinosaur known as Skysaur perched looking down at him and chuckling.

"My you have learnt since the old days" said Magmatron. Grimlock spun round and barely missed a tackle from a large T-Rex looking Dinosaur named Landsaur only to be tripped over by a long neck aquatic looking Dinosaur named Seasaur, all three of which chuckled in Magmatron's voice.

"Stop your hiding Magma and face me like a True Gladiator, then we'll finally see whose…" Grimlock began ranting but before he could finish a large electrical surge flowed through his body as he was knocked out. At that point Magmatron transformed back to Robot Form.

"I'm Sorry Old Friend" he said, "but the Predacon Cause is too great even to face one such as you"

Whilst Primal's team continued to move to the main computer several Predacons lay deactivated with burnt marks and sword wounds as Dinobot made his way into the security room.

"Increased Security, I am impressed" he said as he began taking down security bit by bit.

"They must be too heavily focused on their pet project, hard to imagine my ID still works" he grinned before making contact.

"Dinobot to Primal, I've shut defences and security measures, all you have to worry about are the alarms if you're spotted" he reported.

"Copy that Dinobot, we've discovered heavily security but Black Arachnia knows of a access point we can use to get into the central databanks, rendezvous at the Escape point and Guard it with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker" Primal reported back.

"Understood, Dinobot Out" said Dinobot as he cut communication but then was hit by a surge of Dark Energon, he howled in pain as he fell to his knees as his body was smoking.

"To a lesser being your team is difficult to find, but for those under the power of Dark Energon it's a different story" said Shinn as he stepped forward. Dinobot wincing in pain as Shinn got closer to him.

"Once I report to Megatron or Magmatron we'll have you all arrested. Were you either stupid or stubborn to think you could do this alone?" Shinn asked. At first Dinobot said nothing but then with great reflexes his hand shot out and smacked Shinn's body hard. His Suit took most of the hit but as he fell to the ground he was knocked unconscious.

"A little of both" said Dinobot as he picked up Shinn and headed out the room. ***Writer's Note to Readers: I know it's out of the blue this happened but be honest, who doesn't want to see Shinn Asuka get taken down a peg by Dinobot? Anyway lets continue***

Soon enough alarms were an issue, as Perceptor's Drone allowed him to access the central computers and download enough data as possible but tripped a security alarm. Soon enough the entire base was on alert as the teams rendezvoused with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as a fire fight emerged.

"Dinobot, Grimlock, Cliffjumper, where are you?" Primal asked over the communications as Dinobot in Raptor mode landed onto Waspinator and used him to push himself into a high jump to rejoin them, transforming and firing his eye beams.

"Take the human, he tired to stop me" he called throwing the unconscious Shinn to Tigatron.

"Who is he?" asked Primal.

"Someone Athrun will be interested to see, Cliffjumper where are you guys?" asked Sideswipe.

"Coming through!" yelled Cliffjumper as he rammed through several Predacons in car mode with Steeljaw and Rewind in the passengers seats. They leapt out as he transformed to robot mode before being lifted into the escape pipe.

"We have to move now, Grimlock's been captured" Cliffjumper shouted.

"That's just Prime, alright everyone fall back" ordered Primal as he was the last one to leave, firing twin missiles as a farewell gift.

"Get the defences back online and chase after them, I want their heads, oh yes!" snarled Megatron.

"But the security has been deactivated and the doors have been sealed, it'll take a while for me to reboot everything" Turantulas reported.

"I want the base back online, when I get a hold of that Female Spider I'll make her suffer, oh yes, oh yes indeed" Megatron roared.

"Lord Megatron, Magmatron requests your presences, he's captured Grimlock" reported Terrorsaur. Megatron grinned, he knew it wasn't a complete failure.

**2 HOURS LATER: ONBOARD THE BATTLESHIP LOST LIGHT**

Whilst the top minds began going through the data the Lost Light's crew were silent as their prisoner was led to his cell. His hands shackled together and his head bowed down Shinn was escorted by the Murasame Pilots to a room on the ship, unlike the others it was windowless, dim and had simple facilities as well as a bed. His cuffs were linked to a chain as he sat down on his bed. A holographic human sized Rodimus appeared in front of him.

"This ships computer Teletran-12 is monitoring you 24-7, if you try to break your chains you will be shot, if you use those Dark Energon powers Dinobot reporter you will be shot. Try anything that will jeopardise this ship and its crew and we will kill you. You have a lot of questions coming your way" he said threateningly.

Shinn merely looked up at him as his eyes glowed purple for a second before he lowered his head again. As Rodimus vanished he grinned a little.

On the ships bridge Lio Convoy, Rodimus, Magnus, Star Sabre, Athrun and Waltfeld watched one of the camera keeping a watch on Shinn.

"Will he try something?" asked Magnus.

"Hard to tell, I had Perceptor scan him, his Dark Energon levels seem low, but when you appeared and threatened him they spiked up" said Star Sabre showing Rodimus the data.

"So he's been fused with Dark Energon and is working with Galvatron. Guess not all humans can be trusted" Rodimus said.

"This doesn't make sense, Shinn had originally accepted the error of his ways, he served with me and Kira before his decision to leave back before the Decepticons first appeared. I want to know why he did this and what he gains. There's more to this then claiming to find total peace" said Athrun.

"Until we can be sure his Energy won't harm us we can't let him out the cell" said Magnus.

"Then let me go in, he's still my friend and comrade underneath this Dark Image he has going" pleaded Athrun.

"For now we keep watch" said Waltfeld, "and focus on attacking the Predacons to stop Mazin Zarak"

As they looked the doors to the bridge opened as Stella and Luna stormed in with Cagali behind them.

"Is it true?" Luna asked with a very angry expression.

"This is a private meeting Luna, please meet me in my…" began Athrun.

"Shut Up! Is it true he's here?" Luna asked again, signs of tears in his face. Stella was already crying with Cagali now comforting her. Athrun looked at them all and sighed.

"He's here, he was captured by Dinobot" he said calmly.

"I want to see him right now" demanded Luna.

"Why?" asked Star Sabre.

"So I can put a bullet in his head" snarled Luna.

"Luna No! He's innocent, he's confused" Stella said back.

"He's killed and sided with an enemy Stella, he may have brought you back but that doesn't mean we can trust him" said Luna.

"Even so your going to make it worse just storming in" Cagali argued.

"I don't care, he needs to answer for what he's done, he's an enemy and must die before can harm any of us!" Luna shouted, just as she finished Athrun walked up to her and slapped her across the face. Everyone fell silent as Luna looked at Athrun in shock.

"You think none of us who once called him a friend are angry Luna? I want to make Shinn pay too, but borderline murder is not the answer" he said back as he then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Deep down, you want the old Shinn back right?" he asked, Luna tried to be angry but began to cry as he fell forward as Athrun hugged her.

"Can you take them back their room?" he asked Cagali.

"Sure, come on girls" said Cagali as she led Luna and Stella away. Athrun watched them go and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"You okay?" asked Rodimus.

"Not till I figure out what's going on" said Athrun.

**Half an Hour Later: Shinn Asuka's Cell.**

Shinn hadn't moved since he was chained down as the door opened, Athrun instructed the guards to wait outside as he closed the door behind him and got a nearby chair to sit on so he was facing Shinn. After a few seconds Shinn looked up and chuckled.

"A beard suits you strangely" he said. Athrun smiled a little.

"It's been a while" he said.

"I was surprised when I learnt you were travelling in space, weird feeling isn't it?" asked Shinn.

"Why are you with Galvatron and why Dark Energon?" asked Athrun with a serious face.

Shinn looked at him and grinned.

"Always straight to the point" he said, "what have you heard?"

"We know about the attacks on several planets, Rodimus has contacted several friends from various races and learnt your looking for something, that's why Scourge of the Sweeps was left in charge of the Artemis and the Omega Sentinels while you, Galvatron, Cyclonus and a small battalion came here" said Athrun.

"What makes you think that?" asked Shinn.

"It's what I would have done" said Athrun.

"Ever the skilled leader, how's Earth?" asked Shinn.

"A Warzone, Kira and Optimus are doing their best" Athrun Answered.

"A Waste of time, but when my mission is done, Earth will be safe for eternity" said Shinn.

"What do you mean?" asked Athrun.

"Dark Energon Athrun, its power is limitless, it can change things, make them better. You've seen what it can do, and its power courses through my veins, with it I'll create a utopia free from war. No longer will humans be plagued by pointless death and destruction, Together we can live in peace and harmony, isn't that what we strife for?" Shinn explained.

"And through Dark Energon it will be accomplished?" asked Athrun.

"Yes" said Shinn.

"Is that you talking, or Galvatron? Shinn I know you, I can see it in your eyes, your not 100% sure of this" said Athrun.

Shinn stared at Athrun, his eyes turning purple but seemed to fade back to natural colour. Athrun rose from his seat and walked away.

"I'll permit Stella to see you, do you want to see Luna as well?" he asked.

"Yes please" said Shinn, Athrun sighed as he locked the door. Shinn sat quietly as he lay back on his bed. A small tear dropped from his eyes.

"What am I to do?" he thought.

**PREDACON BASE: HOLDING CELL**

Grimlock slowly stirred as he found himself being held by restraining clamps and added chains as several Predacons had guns aimed at him.

"He's active, be ready to fire" instructed Turantulas.

"Take your best shot, I'll pay you back in double" Grimlock growled. The Predacons backed off slowly as the door opened and Magmatron walked in.

"Leave us" he ordered, the troops saluted and left.

"I cannot wait to get out of this, then we can talk like the old days" Grimlock snarled as Magmatron looked at him in the face.

"Never could see the big picture" he said after a few seconds.

"I see a back stabbing cretin I called a friend. I've held many grudges Magma, but you're the one I always regretted letting get away" said Grimlock.

"Ahh yes when you, Snarl, Sludge, Slag and Swoop interrupted the operation Big Convoy was in charge of to capture me and my troops. I remember watching you two arguing and exchanging fists that day. Was fun to watch" Magmatron chuckled.

"Stop talking like you have done nothing wrong, doesn't matter what Con you are!" Grimlock snapped.

"Wake up Grim and see the big picture!" Magmatron shouted. Grimlock went silent as he clenched his fists.

"Alright" he said, "enlighten me"

"Ever since we formed the LSC I knew how were destined for greatness, we chose to live outside the war, no Autobots or Decepticons, just us doing what warriors do best" explained Magmatron.

"Then why sell us out? You were the one who took Megatron's offer" said Grimlock.

"And you punched him in the face, but do you know why I took his offer?" asked Magmatron.

"Been asking myself the same damn question for years" said Grimlock.

"Because I knew he would loose his way, you and I know him better then Optimus Prime does. His blood thirsty nature always got the better of him. That's why the Decepticons failed Cybertron, they promised a new era, peace through tyranny as it was called. A new Cybertron under one rule. Yet he destroyed most of what was our home in the process, killing after kill, so fitting for the champion of Kaon. I knew he would loose his way, so I gathered my brother and other fellow sympathisers who truly desired this world that we were promised. And now I have that chance to claim it once again, I'll use Mazin Zarak to return to Cybertron, and then I will begin to bring Cybertron back to its full glory in ways the Decepticons never could. A perfect Cybertronian order under the Predacon Banner. We could reignite the planet, imagine it Grimlock. No war, no destruction, no death, just total obedience, we'll banish those who would incite war to Cybertron. Let the Autobots and Decepticons wage battles on other worlds, I will keep Cybertron Safe for those who wish it no more. With Power I will create our home anew. Join me Grimlock, together we can lead the charge, together as shield brothers once again" Magmatron boomed with pride as he turned to Grimlock.

"A perfect world, after you trample on others to get it" said Grimlock.

"Sacrifices are a necessity" said Magmatron.

"If what I know of Mazin Zarak is true, this will end badly, or do you think I didn't detect that Dark Energon in your room. So Galvatron is here" Grimlock chuckled, "oh Magma, your so slagging screwed"

Magmatron gritted his teeth as he turned away with Grimlock still laughing.

**Maximal Command Station: 7.30pm.**

All around the base where there was a computer screen Autobots, Maximals and Humans alike watched as Rodimus, Athrun and Primal explained the battle plan with a few detailed blueprint of the Predacon base.

"By the time we strike their defences will be back online, we must strike early so as not to allow Mazin Zarak to awaken" said Rodimus.

"Should Galvatron's forces engage the Lost Light will keep Metrotyrant at bay" said Athrun.

"Prepare weapons and supplies at once, re-energise as much as you can, at first light we attack" said Primal as the communication ended. Almost at once additional supplies and weapons were place don the Lost Light. Rodimus oversaw things but then saw one metal crater then seemed to cause him to get a strange feeling.

"Hey, what's in that crate?" he asked the large Maximal named Torca who was carrying it.

"Dunno, it crashed here and was in the cargo hold of the Axalon, if it's a weapon we better take it" Torca told him.

"I see, carry on" said Rodimus as he watched it get loaded on.

"Its strange, I swear I sensed something in it, and it was somehow familiar" he thought to himself as Athrun joined him.

"The Mobile Suits have been fine tuned and are ready to go, I ordered all crew to get some rest" he told Rodimus.

"If this is the true Mazin Zarak, we don't know what to expect, make sure your team comes back alive" said Rodimus.

"They've already faced numerous battles, their ready" Athrun said with a smile.

"You sure we'll be okay leaving him on the ship?" asked Rodimus.

"He's under guard, hopefully he wont cause trouble" Athrun said unsure with himself.

**Lost Light Holding Cell.**

A hand typed in the code to Shinn's room as it slid open and then closed as the person stepped in. Shinn was still sat on his bed, his eyes closed as footsteps came closer.

"The security system is still on, but the cameras are not" he said as he felt his cuffs being removed as the chain dropped.

"And the door has been locked" he added as he slowly looked up. Stella was stood over him, just looking at him. At first she did nothing but then she moved like lightning and pinned by his arms to the bed and planted a kiss on him with enough passion to mark just how long she'd waited for this. Shinn had a moment to escape, he could leave, but inside his eyes closed as managed to run his fingers through her hair.

**Metrotitan main bridge.**

"Metrotitan, did the Autobots and Maximals allow you to access the files?" asked Galvatron as he and Cyclonus watched the computer screen.

"Affirmative, Jhiaxus was on Gaea, his audio logs were damaged but I have managed to piece together that he was drawn to the planet due to whatever disrupts the radio waves" Metrotitan informed them.

"And where has he travelled to next?" asked Cyclonus.

"Planet Master" said Metrotitan, "this data was already uncovered by the Predacon Turantulas, however he kept the data to himself as per instructions of the Predacon General Megatron" said Metrotitan.

"So Magmatron's brother is the reason we weren't given the data quicker" said Knock-Out.

"Shall I summon Scourge and the Omega Sentinels back?" asked Cyclonus.

"No, the Sweeps forces and Monstructor will suffice, once we discover what Mazin Zarak is it will prove to be a asset or an enemy" said Galvatron.

"And what about Shinn? He's still captured by the enemy" asked Knock-Out as the door behind them slid open.

"What about me? Or who I am to become?" Shinn's voice spoke as he walked down the hallway in his black outfit. Knock-Out looked confused as Galvatron stepped forward.

"Shinn Asuka was a valuable ally, but his human nature and emotions are what will make him a problem later" explained Galvatron as he knelt down to the Shinn in front of him. He was wearing a Black Mask with blood red lines which looked exactly like the one worn by Rau Le Creuset.

"You know your mission?" asked Cyclonus.

"Yes, I am to pilot the Destiny Gundam and take over the mantle of Shinn Asuka, in name and power" said the young man, "but till then I have chosen a name, till I become Shinn Asuka I will call myself, Solon Kitakaze"

_**NEXT CHPATER: THE BEGINNING OF THE END OF THE BEAST WARS**_


	15. A Shadow Looms on a Battlefield

"Are you sure you can find a way to stop Mazin Zarak in time?" asked Rodimus as he and Primal watched Perceptor, Hoist, Grapple, Rhinox and the Maximal Scientist Scuba trying to access every piece of data from Predacon Base.

"Just as long as the Predacons don't come knocking we should be fine" said Scuba.

"The Data storage is immense, but we'll piece together what we can and send you the data as it arrives straight to the Lost Light" said Perceptor.

"Right, well keep at it, we have to head out soon, the first sign of trouble get out of here and meet up with us at the battle" instructed Primal.

"Don't worry Primal, we have a shuttle on standby to get us there, once we have all the data we need we'll join you" said Rhinox.

"Till then Perceptor your in charge of the base, find us a advantage we can use, with Galvatron here I don't know what to expect" said Rodimus. The door slid open as Athrun entered with Lowe and Waltfeld.

"Final preps are done, we're to move" he reported.

"Good, alright, let's move" ordered Athrun.

Down in the Shinn's Holding Cell he was once again chained with arm restraints on, his Jacket hung on a chair as Stella got fully dressed as the order for all personnel to prepare for battle.

"You don't have to do this Stella, if you don't approve of me working with Galvatron then we could flee together and live somewhere else" said Shinn, "this is a fools battle"

"Then we're all fools, but we're fools who tried" said Stella as she turned and kissed him, wrapping her arms round his neck, "besides, if today we fall, least I spent last night in the arms of the man I love"

"Which is why I don't want to loose you again" said Shinn, "set me free and we can leave together"

"I cant abandon my friends, please just stay here, when its over I'll talk to Athrun and see what we can do" said Stella kissing him several more times before she left.

Shinn watched her go as he hung his head in his hands and began to cry.

"Why am I unable to fully accept what was given to me by Galvatron?" he asked himself, "why do I feel…guilt?"

**PREDACON BASE: ONE HOUR LATER**

Grimlock was still clamped and restrained down as Waspinator buzzed around him laughing.

"Stupid Grimlock, Waspinator here you so tough, but you nothing but stupid Macho-Bot, well now Waspinator not afraid of you, what say Grimlock now" he taunted as he got up close, Grimlock responded by Head-Butting the Predacon so his head fell off. Grimlock then started laughing as the rest of the body stumbled around trying to find the head which was ironically moaning of a headache. That was until the claw of Megatron picked it up and forced it back onto the body backwards.

"Thank you Megatron" said Waspinator as he left, turning his head around to face the wrong way.

"I thought I blew him up" said Grimlock.

"He's quite the survivor" said Megatron as he approached Grimlock.

"I've already had Magmatron giving a hammy speech I don't need one of yours" Grimlock Groaned.

"No speeches Grimlock, just an update, Mazin Zarak is coming along nicely with the aid of Galvatron" said Megatron.

"Till I tear you all to pieces" said Grimlock. Megatron chuckled as he got closer and whispered.

"Oh but here is the fun bit, I'm not waiting around"

"What do you mean?" asked Grimlock.

Megatron grinned as he revealed in a small compartment in his T-Rex Head Cannon the Dark Energon Crystal given to Magmatron by Galvatron. Grimlock at once tried to break free but Megatron backhanded him.

"The time of this Perfect Cybertron is over, I'll use Mazin Zarak myself, and once my brother and Galvatron are dead by my hands I'll have an army to conquer Cybertron. And with Dark Energon I'll rule this galaxy and all life everywhere, oh yes, I'll become the true Megatron, Oh Yyyes INDEED!" he said with such joy and pleasure.

"You truly are insane, you cant handle Dark Energon the way Galvatron can" said Grimlock, "it will only end in failure"

"Failure for the Maximals and Autobots" Megatron laughed out loud when suddenly the alams went off.

"Stick around Grim, you don't want to miss the fireworks" Megatron chuckled as he left.

On the command deck of the base Megatron joined Magmatron and Galvatron as the main screen showed two damaged defence turrets.

"The Aerialbots have attacked, their targeting our defences" reported the Predacon Inferno.

"Order everyone to battle stations and activate the all defences, this is obviously a form of diversion, have troops search for additional enemies" ordered Magmatron.

Outside Predacon forces headed out as the Aerialbots flew over the base launching missiles and firing at the enemy.

"Launch our air combatants" ordered Magmatron as the air borne Predacons took to the sky.

"Make sure to look for additional enemies, check all sides" Megatron added as he looked at Galvatron who had his arms crossed and was silently watching.

"This is Silverbolt, they know we're here, we got flying Predacons but no sign of Mazin Zarak, Galvatron or Metrotyrant, but on alert, their moving forces to the walls" Silverbolt reported as he spotted several Predacons moving to the walls.

"Copy that Silverbolt, Speed Team we're up" said Jazz as himself, Cheetor, Tigatron and the Blade Masters moved in beast or vehicle form and began running driving around the base to get the enemies attention.

"Isn't this a little dangerous?" asked Braver.

"That's the point, MAXIMISE!" shouted Cheetor as he transformed and took a few Pot-Shots before returning to Beast Mode and ran round again.

"Their making fools of us Royalty" Proclaimed Inferno.

"Head outside and insist, set the computer to Auto" ordered Magmatron as he watched, "what are they planning?"

"Enough of this, Tripldactus, God Neptune, get out there and crush those pests!" Megatron ordered.

Back outside the two teams leapt over the wall and Transformed to their respected fused forms. Tripldactus took the skies against the Aerialbots and God Neptune to the Ground against the others.

"Their out!" shouted Silverbolt, "Aerialbots, Unite!"

The Five came together as one as Superion flew down into a drop kick right in Tripldactus he crashed into the wall of the base sending several Predacons retreating to a safe distance.

"Our turn now, Blade Masters form Road Caesar!" ordered Blacker as the three united to their combined form.

"God Neptune, face Road Caesar!" he boomed as he prepared his sword.

"Don't make me laugh!" God Neptune yelled back as their blades clashed and their duelled one on one. Tripldactus meanwhile was grappling with Superion, his claw was wrapped around the Autobots body and was trying to squeeze.

"Never heard of respecting your elders?" Superion asked as the Aerialbots disconnected and reunited to then punch Tripldactus.

"Fall back you two!" Magmatron bellowed the order, but it was too late as the ground near the entrance to the base shuddered and Torca tore through. The massive Maximal transformed to robot mode as he pounded the main doors before tearing them open to panic the Predacons.

"Knock, Knock!" he laughed as from the hole he had dug Primal, Big Convoy and Lio Convoy ordered the rest of the Maximals to attack.

"Why didn't they just take the damage wall like I suggested?" asked Cheetor.

"No time to worry bout that little cat, we got some Preds a stomp" said Jazz as he, Cheetor and Tigatron climbed the damaged wall and attacked.

"A diversionary tactic" snarled Megatron.

"Stay calm, this is a mere last ditch attempt, we can still win this" said Galvatron calmly.

"Don't speak to me like some lowly field agent!" Megatron snapped only to be back handed by Magmatron.

"Watch your tongue Brother, if we to have a future off this world then you will do as your ordered" he snarled.

"I'll order Metrotyrant to move and join the battle" said Galvatron.

"I'll go to, Megatron take command here, I want updates at every given moment" ordered Magmatron as the two left an angry but chuckling Megatron.

"And now to wait, before my time finally comes, Yes"

As the battle continued the airborne combatants were left distracted as barrage fire from above occurred. The Lost Light had launched above the Atmosphere and was now descending upon the base. At once Buster, Blue Frame, Impulse and the Zaku and Murasame forces had already launched and joined the battle. In the hangar Lowe and Murdoch were finishing last minute checks on both the Strike and Saviour which now piloted by Cagali.

"We've transferred the combat data from Strike and added it to the Saviour, you shouldn't have any problems piloting it" said Murdoch.

"Don't worry, all that simulation training wasn't for fun" said Cagali as she looked at the Strike as it moved its head as it was given the IWSP pack.

"Ready to go?" she asked as the Strike gave a thumbs up as its mouth piece moved to reveal a actual mouth.

"All set a ready" said Strike with 8's voice. Lowe had managed to transfer 8's personality chip from the Flight Pack to the Strike Gundam and with help from Ratchet modified the Gundam to become an actual body for 8.

"Alright pal, battle computer on, combat data uploaded and weapons primed, now you need a new name, Strike just isn't you" chuckled Lowe.

"Call me…" said 8 as the Phase Shift Armour activated to its original White and Blue number, "Skylander"

"Sounds crazy and awesome, welcome to the team Skylander" said Lowe, he smiled that he had added an Autobot symbol to Skylander's shoulders.

At the far back of the hanger a grey looking fighter plane was being checked over by Ratchet as Athrun got in the cockpit and set it up.

"Okay she's ready to go, we had to sacrifice the backpack mode and replace it with one to allow it to fly. But I've installed a missile packs into it. The missiles are heat seekers and the computer will tell you how many are stored" Ratchet instructed Athrun.

"I can't believe you managed to fix and improve it after the damage it took" said Athrun.

"Well I won't lie, suits you better, it's also 5 times more powerful and fast then before and the Nucleon Generator will increase power output by an added 20%" said Ratchet.

"I owe you big time Ratchet, Waltfeld you and Kup doing okay up their?" Athrun asked over the comm-line.

"We got this handled Athrun, just don't have too much fun with out us" chuckled Waltfeld as he and Kup were in command of the Ships bridge.

"Well stay alive" said Athrun as he watched Red Frame, Skylander and Saviour launch follow by Gaia in Hound mode.

"Stella, remember to stay focused, I know your worried about him" said Athrun.

"I know…thank you" said Stella.

"Stay safe" said Athrun as Gaia launched and he was cleared.

"Athrun Zala, Eternal Justice, LAUNCHING!" he shouted as his machine launched and turned red before entering the battle.

One by one next the Autobots descended from the ship, guns blazing as they joined their allies and slowly began to overpower the Predacons.

"Once we're on the ground find a way in and find Grimlock, then proceed to take out Mazin Zarak, I'm letting you go wild on this one" Rodimus ordered to the Dinobots.

"I love it when we get to play, Lets Go Dinobots!" Swoop shouted as the four leapt and transformed in mid air. Rodimus followed as Ratchet was aiding the tech teams if anyone came in. Soon enough they were also on the ground as the fight continued. The base was being trashed and soon on high alert as the Dinobots charged in and entered determined to find their leader.

"Don't let anyone follow them!" shouted Magnus as he shot down two flyers before being punched by Magmatron to the ground.

"I will not allow any to interrupt my moment of glory" the Predacon leader snarled.

"Bad news for you then" said Lyzack as the female Autobots moved in and attack from all sides.

"Pathetic" Magmatron growled as he transformed into his separate modes and attacked them all at once.

"This is maybe too easy" said Lio Convoy.

"And that's what worries me, any sign of Galvatron or Metrotyrant?" asked Rodimus.

"No, and no sign of Megatron either" said Primal.

"Well lets finish this before…" began Wolfang but was literally cut short as he was severed in two by a blade as Destiny landed in front of them all.

"Shinn, you escaped?" asked Rodimus.

"Shinn Asuka?" came the voice of Solon Kitakaze, "no, I'm much worse"

Destiny turned to attack but was stopped by beam fire from above. Justice swooped down for a landing as it transformed to its Mobile Suit mode. The Proud Gundam once again in action as it drew its two new single bladed beam sabers in front of Destiny.

"Get moving, I'll handle this one" said Athrun, the others nodded as they moved onto the attack.

"Athrun Zala, it's an honor" said Solon as he made a video communication.

"And you are?" asked Athrun.

"Solon…Solon Kitakaze, the superior to Shinn Asuka" said Solon.

"A clone" said Athrun.

"No, his better, all the strengths, no weaknesses" Solon said with a grin as Destiny moved in for an attack with both blades. Justice countered as the two grappled.

"Alright, Solon, lets see what you got" said Athrun.

Down in his cell Grimlock heard the sounds of the battle but then the sounds of his door being broken down by Slag as it landed on top of a Predacon guard.

"Excuse me" said Slag as he walked over the door.

"About time you guys showed up" said Grimlock.

"You know we like to make an entrance" said Swoop as Sludge and Snarl helped Grimlock out of his restraints.

"How's the battle?" asked Grimlock.

"We have advantage for now, but Galvatron hasn't made a move yet" reported Snarl.

"So we gotta move fast and take Mazin Zarak down" said Swoop.

"You still up for a fight boss?" asked Sludge as he handed Grimlock his weapons which he at once took.

"Chances are the bases security will be back on line" he said, "the one who takes out the least doesn't get drinks at Rattrap's bar on the ship tonight, DINOBOTS MOVE OUT!" he ordered.

As the battle continued Superion had managed to finally take down Tripldactus with a close range cannon to the face. But the giant Autobot's moment was stopped when saw what was flying towards them.

"Oh no, SWEEPS!" he shouted as he separated and the Aerialbots prepared to fight as 50 Sweeps led by Cyclonus engaged them in a dogfight. Behind them walking towards the base was Metrotyrant with Galvatron on its shoulder.

Down on the ground Knock-Out drove into the fight and knock down several Maximals and Autobots before going after Rattrap. Whilst Torca found himself being attacked head on by Monstructor.

"The hell is that thing?" asked Gai.

"More trouble, Kup, Waltfeld, keep Metrotyrant busy and away from us" Rodimus ordered.

"Watch yourself lad, we have Sweeps targeting us too" said Kup.

"We'll try to draw them away but we can't have Metrotyrant on us till we heard Mazin Zarak is down, now go" ordered Rodimus.

Waltfeld and Kup didn't like the idea but moved the ship to open fire all weapons on Metrotyrant.

"Deal with them" ordered Galvatron as he leapt down to join the battle. Metrotyrant aimed his own weapons at the Lost Light as it managed to dodge them and fight back but was clearly the underdog.

Magmatron was back in Robot mode as he went to attack Chromia but was tackled down by Lio Convoy and Big Convoy.

"Get out of my way!" he yelled as he attacked the two who opened fire on him. Magmatron fired back as he charged forcing the two to dodge.

"Megatron, assistance is required" he ordered but got no reply. As Magmatron shouted for his brother the command centre was empty.

Down in the lower area of the base Megatron leapt onto the launching area of Mazin Zarak's alternate form. He could hear explosions and gun fire as the Dinobots were tearing through the base defenses.

"Soon this will be all over, and I will be victorious, oh yes indeed" Megatron snarled, "after everything I did, persuaded my brother to side with Megatron, having to follow his pathetic beliefs. No more, the glory will be all mine"

Suddenly from above came a great roar as Dinobot transformed from Beast Mode and kicked Megatron in the chest as he drew his sword and rotating shield.

"At least your brother has honor" he snarled.

"Traitorous Worm!" Megatron shouted as he fired several shots at Dinobot who dodged them and fired by with his eye beams. Megatron wasn't damaged but was caught off guard as Dinobot charged in, his blade clashing with Megatron's claw as the rotating sword grinded and sparked.

"Honor, Warriors, there is no such thing, especially from a weakling Gladiator like you" Megatron chuckled.

"But I never give up" said Dinobot as he let his blade go as it broke under Megatron's claw and kneed him in the chin to keep him off balance before striking him several times with his shield. Megatron growled as fired a beam shot that destroyed the shield and sent Dinobot back and hitting the ground.

"Is that all you have? I should have known you could never beat me" laughed Megatron.

"Who said I was trying to beat you" Dinobot said with a smirk as Swoop flew down and launched missiles at Megatron, knocking him forwards as Dinobot changed to Beast Mode and leapt at the Predacon and sank his teeth into his foes shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Megatron as he batted Dinobot aside, before the Maximal could attack again Megatron's cannon fired and pierced his chest during transformation. Dinobot's eyes flickered as he hit the ground.

"NO!" yelled Grimlock as he and the other Dinobots arrived. Megatron grinned as he turned to attack them but then Dinobot raised his head and his eye beams cut the claw arm clean off. Megatron roared in pain and escaped inside Mazin Zarak as Dinobot chuckled before his head fell back.

As the other Dinobots covered the way Megatron had entered Grimlock went to Dinobot and rest the Maximal's head in his hand.

"Took me Years…finally got his arm" Dinobot chuckled.

"Take it easy, we'll get you help on the ship, just hang in there" said Grimlock.

"Its too late for that" Dinobot sighed, "it just felt good…to finally catch up to you"

Grimlock lowered his head as he looked at Dinobot.

"43 wins and 26 losses, won the Amateur Finals 67 times in a row. Gained a huge popularity with Female Fans, and fought me once" he said.

"What was it they called that match…Servo vs. Goliath?" asked Dinobot with a smile, "I remember after it was over, you held out your hand and said, there was also honor in surviving against a great opponent. I always…looked up to you…even when I was a Decepticon"

"Your were…a proud warrior, do not be ashamed of a small mistake" said Grimlock. Dinobot smiled as the Dinobots now stood around him, his hand grasped in Grimlock's.

"Tell my tale to those who ask. Tell it truly, the ill deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly. The rest... is silence" and with those word Dinobot died. Grimlock was silent at first as Slag placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Swoop, move his body to another room, we'll back for him after we deal with Megatron" ordered Grimlock. Swoop did so as he then rejoined the others, weapons drawn and entering Mazin Zarak.

As the Lost Light continued to try and not get struck down by Metrotyrant the Destiny and Justice continued to battle each other on even grounds.

"So this is the power of Athrun Zala?" said Solon with a grin when suddenly he detected something as he looked at the Lost Light.

"There you are" he said as Destiny turned and flew at the ship.

"Not a chance!" shouted Athrun but was stopped from falling as two Sweep began attacking the Justice.

Inside his cell Shinn was being knocked about a little as he tried to stay in place.

"This is getting out of hand" he thought as he prepared to use Dark Energon to try and break free. However he stopped the wall of his cell was torn open and Destiny stared at him.

"Destiny? But how did it get here?" Shinn thought as the pilot door opened. Before he could react Solon darted out and punched Shinn har din the stomach. At the same time Shinn felt his body getting weaker.

"Who…are you?" he asked.

"Your superior" said Solon, Dark Energon was being sucked from Shinn's body and into Solon's. He pulled his fist back as Shinn fell to his knee, his face pale as he looked at Solon's masked face but knew who he looked like.

"Your services to Lord Galvatron are no longer required" said Solon as Shinn blacked out and hit the ground.

Inside of Mazin Zarak Megatron had reached what appeared to be the core, it was humming with low energy as Megatron tried desperately to get the Dark Energon out of his cannon head.

"Come on, come on, I'm so close!" he yelled as he tired harder but to no avail. Suddenly his cannon began to glow purple as the Core started to light up even more, before he could React Megatron was pulled towards the core. He screamed to stop but to no avail as he seemed to be absorbed into the reactor.

The whole thing began to shake violently and waves of Dark Energon coursed through the giant. The Dinobots moved fast to try and reach Megatron but their path was suddenly blocked as they heard a low growling noise.

"Oh no, FALL BACK!" ordered Grimlock as they headed back, Mazin Zarak wasn't just activating, it was transforming.

Outside the ground began to shake, everyone stopped fighting and looked around.

"That's not good" said Primal. Suddenly a fist exploded from the ground, sending everyone flying in different directions.

"No" said Rodimus, "we're too late, Mazin Zarak is alive"

_**Next Chapter: The grand finale. A extra long special chapter.**_


	16. The passing Storm of Gaea

Just the mere sight of the hand of Mazin Zarak made the Maximals, Autobots and Humans stare in fear. It was worse as another emerged and both came crashing down, sending everyone around them flying in different directions. A cloud of dust covered the area as Magmatron merely stood and watched with a smile on his face. The titan slowly rose, its head was demonic as it looked almost like machinery and flesh fused together. Three horns on top of its head and on its back a triple barrelled cannon. Its hollow eyes with red pupils lit up as its mouth opened to let out a fierce roar. Two tails slammed onto the ground as its giant feet touched the surface.

"Magnificent" said Magmatron, "with you by my side and the alliance with Galvatron I will grasp my dream, Cybertron will know a great ruler"

"MAGMA!" came a yell as Grimlock and the Dinobots came running out, Snarl carrying Dinobots body out.

"Dinobot" said Magmatron in shock as he readied for a fight but Grimlock didn't show any signs of attacking.

"Order your men to retreat" Grimlock shouted.

"Are you insane? Why would we fear you?" asked Magmatron.

"It's not us you idiot, Megatron has used the Dark Energon to activate Mazin Zarak, he's planned this from the start" said Swoop.

"What are you talking about?" asked Magmatron.

"We managed to gather some audio data from Dinobot" explained Slag, "Megatron was the reason you joined the Predacons yes?"

"He asked me to do it, for the sake of the future" said Magmatron.

"Not his intention, you should know by now how power hungry he is, he never planned to share the glory" said Grimlock. Magmatron looked at his old friend, silence falling between them.

The Predacons and Sweeps were starting their counter attack as the allied forces started to fall back.

"Heavy Weapons and Larger units in front, I need the Lost Light down here at once" ordered Magnus.

"They cant find a moment to land with all this fire power, plus Metrotyrant is still on the offensive" Jetfire reported.

"Now be a good time for a miracle" said Skylander just as the ground shuddered behind them as the Destiny landed.

"Sorry" said Solon, "don't believe in them"

"Well" sighed Rattrap, "we're all gonna die"

From a wall on the now partly wrecked Predacon Base Galvatron stared up at Mazin Zarak with his arms folded.

"I see…so that's what it is" he said when he heard engines behind him. As he spun round Rodimus transformed and punched Galvatron off the wall. Galvatron landed on his feet but nearly didn't have time to dodge as Rodimus opened fired as he followed.

"GALVATRON! Do you realise what you have done!" Rodimus yelled as he moved in close as the two grappled.

"What is necessary, Dark Energon will fuel the true destiny of this galaxy, with me at his helm" said Galvatron.

"Doesn't matter how you put it, I wont let you lead all existence to destruction" Rodimus snapped back as let go making Galvatron stumble before punching him to the floor again. Galvatron responded by transforming and firing on Rodimus who leapt out the way and drove back to a safe distance before opening fire again.

"I will not let you get in my way again Rodimus Prime" said Galvatron as he transformed back to robot mode, "you die today"

Shinn slowly opened his eyes, he was once again surrounded by a vast area of light, and before him was the golden knight again.

"You again, who are you?" asked Shinn.

"One who has seen the start of time, and beyond" said the Knight.

"Am I dead?" asked Shinn.

"No Shinn Asuka, you cannot die here, nor can Kira Yamato or the ones you call Optimus and Rodimus Prime. You four are the key to the ultimate fate of this world, and the worlds beyond this one" explained the Knight.

"What do you mean? Kira and the others are my enemy, I am…" began Shinn.

"Was a servant of the Dark Energon, but the one who calls himself Solon has taken that power from you" said the Knight as a mirror appeared before Shinn's face, his eyes were their normal colour again. Shinn touched his face, shock was all he could express as the mirror vanished.

"But…I was fighting for a better world, I was fighting to stop all war, to create a utopia that me and Stella could live in" he said as his fists clenched.

"That dream is possible, you just did not fully realise that you had strayed off the path" said the Knight.

"So what? Am I supposed to aid Athrun now? They hate me, I attacked them, I sacrificed too much, and I cannot go back!" Shinn shouted.

"Then why does you mind have doubts over Galvatron?" asked the Knight, Shinn went silent as his head lowered.

"I just wanted…pain to go away" he said.

"But Brother, you shouldn't throw away who you are" a voice spoke.

Shinn's eyes widened as he slowly turned round, the Knight vanished as he was now stood in a field of flowers, before him was a single person, Mayu Asuka, his sister.

"Mayu…is that you?" Shinn asked as he slowly stepped forward.

"Of course it's me, you forgot your own sister?" asked Mayu with a smile. She watched as Shinn got closer and knelt down but then she then went into one of his pockets and pulled out her mobile phone.

"Aww you kept it for me" she said happily, flipping it up and activating the camera mode as she put it in front of them and took a picture.

"There we go, a new display picture" she said happily as she looked at it, "wow, you like you're about to cry in this…"

Before she could finish she turned to look at Shinn as he grabbed and held her close, tears pouring from his face.

"I lost, I saw you die, but you're here" he managed to say, Mayu smiled as she hugged him too.

"I miss you too Shinn" she said, "that's why when the gold knight asked one of us to talk to you Ray suggested me"

"What?" asked Shinn, "you know Ray?"

"Yep" said Mayu, "he asked me to tell you he's sorry and you were always his friend. Oh and someone who brought a Orange Mobile Suit says hello, your ships captain says hello too and Mr Gilbert wants you to know he is still proud of you for being strong, if a little misguided"

"You…met them?" asked Shinn confused.

"Yeah, but I'm here to see you, though Mum asks you to get a haircut and Dad has told me to tell you to treat Stella right or he'll haunt you" Mayu added.

Shinn managed to laugh a little as he cleared his eyes.

"Shinn, go back to being nice again, you have always been so angry, its hurting your friends and family. You're a good guy, you need to help others, not ruin their lives. What happened in ORB was an accident. But you blame yourself don't you for going to get my phone?" asked Mayu.

Shinn fell silent as he lowered his head.

"I blamed ORB, but if I hadn't been so foolish we may have…" he began.

"But the blast was very strong, you may have died too" said Mayu, "So you survived"

"But you died Mayu, you, mom and dad died, and I did such horrible things after that, so many were killed by my hands" said Shinn clenching his fists. Mayu placed her hands on them as they slowly un-clenched and held hers.

"But now you can make things better. Its like I keep telling everyone, my big brother is so strong he can help save the world" she giggled.

Shinn smiled again as he hugged her once more.

"Thank You Mayu, I know what I must do now" he said.

"Then get back out there and show them what you can do" said Mayu as she placed her phone back in his pocket. Shinn slowly stood up as the field faded into a bright light.

"Goodbye Mayu, give everyone my love and regards" he said. Mayu nodded as she waved to him with a big smile.

"I Love You Big Brother" she called out, Shinn closed his eyes and fell backwards into the light. As his eyes opened again he was on the floor of the Lost Light's hangar bay with alarms blaring out.

"Hey, he's coming round!" Murdoch called as Shinn slowly got back up. Ratchet was repairing the Impulse whilst Luna had undone the top half of her Pilot suit and was getting bandages across her ribs.

"What happened?" asked Shinn.

"Well that Mazin Zarak is active, and we found you unconscious in your cell, what happened?" asked Murdoch.

"Someone else is piloting the Destiny, calls himself Solon…he's a clone of me I think, my less emotional replacement" groaned Shinn getting his senses back slowly.

"Well whoever he is he's aiding in trying to beat us, the worrying bit is Mazin Zarak hasn't moved yet" added Ratchet.

"Not that we should be telling you this" said Luna as she looked at Shinn. She then noticed his eyes were their normal colour again.

"Shinn…you…" she began.

"Dark Energon Free now Luna, do you know where Stella is?" asked Shinn, Luna fell quiet and looked away.

"She's still out on the battlefield, Luna crashed into the hangar stopping that Sweep over there from attacking us" explained Ratchet pointing to a headless Sweep corpse near them. As Shinn looked around he noticed one of the crates onboard, it was the unknown one Rodimus had seen loaded onto the ship. He stared at it for a few seconds then went into his pocket and looked at Mayu's phone, the new picture was its display picture.

"I need a pilot suit and that crate ready to be pushed out the hangar" she asked. Luna didn't have time to notice as Murdoch gave her Shinn's Black jacket to wear as Shinn was putting on a spare Red Pilot Suit.

"Been a while since I wore this" he said as he watched some of the hangar crew help Ratchet move the crate to the hangar door.

"Dunno why we're doing this, but right now it's not the time to be picky" said Ratchet.

"I know I'm asking a lot but I ensure you I'm not the enemy anymore. We have to move fast, if Mazin Zarak hasn't attacked yet this means trouble" said Shinn.

"And why should we trust you?" asked Luna as she weakly walked towards him.

"I have two broken Ribs now from tackling that Sweep, one of your allies and now you're good again?" she asked as she drew her hand gun and pointed it at him. Shinn didn't move as she placed her finger on the trigger.

"If you shoot me" said Shinn, "promise to keep Stella safe for me, and know I am so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you all"

Luna was ready to shoot but then dropped her gun and fell into a hug from him as she broke into tears.

"Don't you ever do that to us again you jerk" she sobbed, Shinn smiled as he held her.

"You can kick my ass later if you want" he said, Luna looked up and managed to smile.

"I need the Impulse" said Shinn.

"You better bring it back in one piece then" said Luna.

Soon enough Shinn was back in the Impulse's cockpit as he checked the new upgrades.

"3-1 weapon system, now I'm jealous of you for piloting this Luna" he chuckled as Impulse took its beam rifle and shield and changed to Flight Pack mode.

"You do realise it has beam shield we installed right?" asked Ratchet.

"I prefer it this way unless it's crucial" said Shinn as he made Impulse nod and the Crate was pushed out.

"Shinn Asuka, Impulse, LAUNCHING!"

The Impulse fired up its boosters and took flight out the hangar, Waltfeld smiling as he watched on screen and Luna smiling as she stood and watched it go.

"Welcome Back Shinn" she said.

As Impulse followed the crate Shinn saw the Autobots, Maximals and Human forces slowly falling back as the Predacons and Sweeps got closer. Impulse moved and placed his hand on the chest, through it was a free fall, as Shinn closed his eyes time seemed to slow down.

"Whoever you are, I can sense you're Spark" he said as the Box began to shake. "I ask you…no I order you, help us in this time of need"

The crate crash landed into the ground with great force as dust covered it. Gaia Gundam was at the back as it looked to see the impact.

"What was that?" asked Stella but her alarm went off as Terrorsaur came diving in for an attack.

"Time to die insect!" he laughed as Stella turned to fight back. But from above a Beam sword cut through Terrorsaur and split him in two as Impulse landed in front of the Gaia in Sword Mode.

"Luna?" Stella asked confused but then everyone stopped as they heard footsteps booming forward.

From the dusk came a Cybertronian as big as the other Combiners, its silver face had red tribal marks. The face was within a Lion Manes that made its head, which in turn had what looked like an Eagle as a headpiece and side Missile Launchers. The Main body had resemblances of an elephant. It walked forward and stood behind Gaia and looked down at Impulse.

"Magnaboss heeds the call of Shinn Asuka" it spoke, Gaia turned as Stella's eyes widened in surprise.

"Shinn?" she asked.

"Easy Stella, we can talk after the battle" said Shinn calmly over video feed and smiled. A tear formed in Stella's eye of happiness.

"By the Ancients" said Primal.

"This is insane" said Cheetor.

"What are you fools standing around for? Attack!" shouted Scourge as the enemy advanced.

"Awaiting your orders" said Magnaboss.

"Lead the assault and give our allies a chance to regroup and being the counter attack" ordered Shinn as Magnaboss marched forward with a sword drawn for battle. With one swing Predacons and Sweeps were sent flying in different directions.

"What the hell are you doing here? Playing double agent?" asked Lowe to Shinn.

"I'll explain later, for now we have to make sure Mazin Zarak doesn't kick into action" said Shinn as Impulse changed to flight mode with Gaia following. One by one the rest of the allies followed, not wanting to lose a chance to gain ground.

"What are they doing? Mazin Zarak attack!" shouted Magmatron.

"What are you doing?" asked Grimlock.

"Megatron or not those are my men out there!" snapped Magmatron. As he did so Mazin Zarak stirred and growled, it looked down at Magmatron then at Metrotyrant as it turned and fired a ball of energy from its mouth that hit the giant, causing it to stumble in pain. Mazin Zarak roared as he charged forward and attack Metrotyrant.

"You dare strike me!" he boomed as the two began to clash.

Magmatron watched as the two giants engaged in battle as ally and foe alike fled for cover.

"What is going on?" he asked to himself as he heard a familiar and menacing laugh. From the inside of Mazin Zarak a blood red Dragon flew out and swooped over everyone launching jets of flames as Mazin Zarak began pushing Metrotyrant back away from the battlefield.

"Who is that?" asked Swoop as the Dragon flew over and fired a missile barrage from its back at Magmatron and the Dinobots. The six of them leapt for cover as Grimlock fired back at the Dragon that dodged with ease and came down at great speed and tackled Grimlock to the ground. Its claws sank in as it went for a bite but Slag transformed and tackled into it giving Grimlock a chance to get back up. The Dragon used its tail to bat Slag away as Magmatron raised his sword to it.

"Identify yourself" he snarled.

"Oh brother, you really don't recognise me?" the Dragon asked.

"Oh no" said Magmatron.

"You have to be kidding me" said Sludge as the Dragon transformed into Megatron who had a sadistic grin.

"And so it begins Magmatron, Mazin Zarak will destroy Metrotitan, then turn on Maximal, Predacon, Autobot, Decepticon, Human and any who get in my way and refuse to serve me, yyyes" he chuckled.

"Why are you doing this Brother? We're allies" Magmatron asked.

"You are nothing to me! Nothing but a shadow who destroyed the light of my glory, I should have been the one to lead the Decepticons, I had hoped you would have eventually killed the weakling who uses my name, then you would die by my hands and I would rule over all as a True Megatron!" Megatron yelled.

"You never wanted me to join to aid you…you used me, you only cared about your pathetic dreams of conquest" Magmatron growled.

"You Attention Seeking Scraplet, now killing is even more enjoyable" said Grimlock as the Dinobots transformed to Dino-Mode.

"Strong Words from a Has Been Warrior" said Megatron, "it's all over"

"No yet" said Magmatron as he transformed into his beast forms whilst sending a mass message.

"Attention Predacons, this is Magmatron, regroup and cease this fighting, our enemy is Mazin Zarak" he ordered.

"What? But we'll be attacked from all sides?" Scorponok responded.

"Do as I have ordered, Megatron has betrayed us, once both targets are down we will surrender" ordered Magmatron.

"Magmatron, this is Big Convoy, explain yourself" Big Convoy came over the comm-line.

"Save the interrogation for later Big, we'll handle Megatron, you guys take down Galvatron's forces and Metrotitan" said Grimlock.

"Attack Mazin Zarak, if any of you want to keep fighting then go ahead, but don't blame me if your killed" ordered Magmatron as the team of Dinosaurs prepared to attack.

"I will enjoy this, oh yes indeed!" boomed Megatron as he transformed to Dragon mode and attacked.

Amazingly the Predacons obeyed as they turned and charged at Mazin Zarak whilst opening fire on any Sweeps in their way. God Neptune joined Superion, Road Caesar and Torca as they battled Monstructor.

"Lord Galvatron, Mazin Zarak is too dangerous, Metrotyrant is barely holding on and the Predacons are attacking" reported Cyclonus.

As Galvatron received this report he was punched through a wall into a storage room at the Predacon base as he continued fighting Rodimus.

"Order Knock-Out to lead the Sweeps away to a point where Metrotyrant can transform to flight mode. Use flares to distract Mazin Zarak, and order Solon to await my escape" ordered Galvatron as he fired at Rodimus forcing the Autobot to take cover.

"Understood, we'll away your arrival before rejoining the fleet" said Cyclonus as he gave the ordered.

"Well this I didn't expect, Sweeps 53 to 65 launch flares at Mazin Zarak's optics!" ordered Knock-Out as he transformed and began leading the other forces away with Monstructor breaking free and bringing up the rear.

The Sweeps who were ordered to launch flares flew above Mazin Zarak as the beast's third eye looked up at them. As it prepared to attack the flares launched and blinded it. It screamed in anger as Metrotyrant landed a punch and broke free and began to except with enemy fire behind it.

"This does not matter, our newest scientist and the data will make this in the end, a victory" said Cyclonus as he retreated too.

"Run you yellow plated cowards!" shouted Black Arachnia. But their reaction changed as Mazin Zarak snarled and turned towards them.

"Waspinator no like this" said Waspinator.

"You could always run" Jazz called out.

"Run? A Predacon does not run" said God Neptune.

"We fight, or we die today, follow our lead" said Lio Convoy.

"Just this once" said Scorponok as the remaining forces banded together and opened fire. Mazin Zarak marched forward, arrays of weapons were aimed as it opened fire back. Everyone took cover and started to fall back to the Predacon base.

"This is still getting out of hand, any word from the Maximal base?" asked Kup as he and Waltfeld tried to keep the Lost Light from being hit.

"No word yet, come on guys give us something" Waltfeld said with gritted teeth.

Athrun had broken off from the group and was once again engaged with battle with Solon in the Destiny though now the Gundam was firing bolts of Dark Energon. Luckily the Justice's speed was improved allowing better chances to dodge.

"Your skilled Zala, but you should know with Dark Energon now in my veins I cannot be defeated" gloated Solon.

"And there is your weakness, like Shinn was your overconfident" said Athrun as Justice transformed to MA mode and fired a missile barrage. Destiny dodged and blocked but Justice moved in and transformed again igniting its sabre against Destiny's beam shields.

"I have no weakness, I am perfection, and you are nothing but an obstacle" said Solon confidentially as Destiny pushed its arms to knock Justice off it and throw its boomerangs. Justice responded by moving with amazing speed to slice them both in two before Destiny drew its swords and they clashed again.

"Claiming you are the true Shinn is a lie Solon, you're his ghost, born of his memories" said Athrun.

"My connection to the Dark Energon is even greater then his, I don't even need to us it to defeat you" said Solon when a communication came through.

"Solon, our forces have retreated far enough, I need to break free from Rodimus" Galvatron ordered.

"At once my master" said Solon as Destiny broke off and flew at full speed.

"Another time Zala" he added. Athrun prepared to give chase but then noticed Mazin Zarak advancing on the allies.

"Dammit" he cursed as Justice flew to join the others.

Galvatron had taken cover behind debris as Rodimus continued firing on him.

"Such determination, if you weren't so short sighted we'd make quite a team" Galvatron taunted as he fired back. Rodimus took cover as they both waited for the other to shoot.

"You are the one whose short sighted, do you still honestly believe you can control Dark Energon? Remember what happened last time?" asked Rodimus.

"Unicron is Dead Rodimus, the Chaos he once tired to bring was lost as soon as the Matrix was opened. Yet you and Optimus still believe he will return?" asked Galvatron.

"The Ancient Primes defeated him but knew he would return. Primus knew this as well" said Rodimus.

"So we live in fear of gods? We are warriors Rodimus, we are beings who decide our own fate, and once I have the full potential of Dark Energon at my command I'll make our race and future brighter then anything ever seen. It'll be greater then the Golden Age and we will not need to live through destruction like Megatron does" Galvatron argued.

"I've heard enough insane beliefs for one day" said Rodimus as he moved to fire but was stopped by Destiny who opened fire on him.

"Remember Rodimus, where there is Darkness there is Light" Galvatron called as he took to the skies and was joined by Destiny. Rodimus gritted his teeth as he had no choice but to transform and rejoin the others.

As the battle against Mazin Zarak was continuing above the Dinobots and Magmatron had crashed into the lower levels of the base in the hole left by Mazin Zarak. Megatron flew over them in Dragon form launching fireballs at them. Swoop had tried a counter attack but was knocked aside by the villain's tail.

"Enter the Dragon!" Megatron boomed as he flew round attacking still.

"Its no use, the Dark Energon just makes him stronger" said Slag as he and Sludge picked Swoop up.

"Are you alright?" asked Grimlock.

"Little dizzy, but still good to go" said Swoop with a thumbs up. Magmatron was silent as he watched his brother, a smile crept across his face.

"Guys, Fight 32" he said, The Dinobots looked at him confused.

"Fight 32? That's when he we thought that Winged Beast they brought in" said Snarl. Then it struck them what Magmatron meant.

"Just like before?" asked Magmatron.

"Why the hell not" said Grimlock, "get ready boys", the six of them stood side by side, weapons lowered. Megatron watched them as they didn't even look at him.

"You finally see who your superior is, I am going to enjoy, OH YES!" he laughed as he flew in at full speed straight at them.

"NOW!" yelled Magmatron and Grimlock.

Swoop moved first as he leapt onto Grimlock's shoulder and then leapt off so he was higher then Megatron and fired several shots. Megatron moved to the side to dodge but Sludge was in next as he landed a punch whilst Megatron was distracted. With the Dragon now disorientated Slag and Snarl transformed and moved in like battering rams and knocked Megatron to the ground. They moved to one side as the Predacon snarled and moved to get up. Before he could regain footing Grimlock was in fast with his sword as sliced the wings clean off. Megatron howled in pain and moved to attack, but Magmatron was behind Grimlock and with one swift move stuck his sword through the Dragon's head. Sparks shot from Megatron as he groaned and collapsed as the blade was removed.

"Is he down?" asked Swoop.

"More then likely just stunned, but at least he's quiet" said Slag.

"We need to get moving" said Magmatron, "Mazin Zarak must be…"

Before he could finish the Dragon Head backhanded Magmatron to the ground as Megatron transformed to robot form, his eyes were almost on fire with purple as he snarled and growled.

"Dark Energon fuels me, I WILL NOT DENIED!" he bellowed as he charged forward like a battering ram and knocked the Dinobots down.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" yelled Grimlock as he transformed and sank his teeth in Megatron's shoulder, Dark Energon hit him as he did but he kept hold as Megatron tried to break him off.

"Let go of me you simpleton!" Megatron yelled as he grabbed the back of Grimlock's head and slammed him to the ground and kicked him into a nearby wall. Grimlock transformed back, now damaged and even smoking a little but still going.

"Is that all you got? Scrapping Pansy" Grimlock chuckled.

"Always the stubborn warrior aren't you" said Megatron as he picked up Magmatron's sword. "But Warriors like you, die too easily!"

As Megatron moved to land the finishing blow it was stopped as Magmatron stepped in with his back turned to Megatron as the sword went through his body. Magmatron didn't scream in pain, his fists were clenched as he took the full force. Grimlock looked in surprise and horror as his old friend looked to him with a smile before dropping to the ground, sword still in his chest.

"Pathetic Trash, you were never a true leader" said Megatron as he moved to attack Grimlock pounced on him and pinned him the ground. Grimlock's eyes were a fiery red as he began pounding on Megatron, fists going straight into the Predacon's face as the Dinobot cried out in anger.

"You Murderer! You Scum! You Demon! He was your brother, he was my best friend! How Dare you! How Dare you do this to him!" Grimlock bellowed, Megatron's face nearly smashed to pieces as the Dinobots restrained their leader.

"Boss, he's in stasis lock, he's beat" said Swoop. Grimlock stopped and slowly got back up.

"Get Magmatron's body to a safe area, then we're rejoining the others, the Beast Wars ends today" he ordered.

Back outside everyone was being forced into fleeing.

"Get as many of them onboard" ordered Kup as the Lost Light gave cover fire.

"I can't, if we land its main cannon has a clear shot, if we let it fire we're all finished" Waltfeld snapped back.

"Anyone got any bright ideas?" asked Bulkhead.

"If we could just it cornered we'd have a chance" said Dearka.

"We may have that chance" said Black Arachnia, "there's a city due west of here, its located within the mountains which surround it"

"But we won't have a chance unless we get it distracted long enough" said Blurr.

"Leave that to me" said Magnaboss as he stepped forward, "Go my friend, I will reunite soon"

"Sure we can trust him?" asked Lowe.

"Better then getting flash fired, Lets go" said Athrun as everyone transformed and moved out quickly, larger units and some flyers taking passengers. Magnaboss stood as Mazin Zarak got closer.

"In the name of all Cybertron, and in the name of Primus, you will not Harm My People!" he boomed, as Mazin Zarak's foot came down Magnaboss held out his hands and with amazing strength stopped it from coming down and pushed giving out a might roar. Mazin Zarak toppled over and landed on it backs, snarling in anger and annoyance before its body began to transform into its wheeled aircraft carrier mode.

"You power is greater then I remember" said Magnaboss as he began to run to join the others.

The city they had ran too was covered by cliffs meaning it was closed off. Everyone took shelter in buildings and anywhere to get a good vantage shot.

"Rodimus, we're low on Energy, we need to land on the cliffs" Kup reported.

"Land as far back as you can, have Waltfeld take command and join us, we could use the extra fire power" Rodimus ordered.

"Will do Lad" said Kup.

"Fliers your with me, heavy units and combiners you're the first line of defence" instructed Star Sabre.

"Long range shooters keep back" ordered Primal.

"Aim for the lower areas of his body, they might be weaker" said Athrun.

"If we can get in close we could try to damage his legs" said Shinn as the ground began to shake as Magnaboss came running into sight.

"Attack for he has a chance to transform!" he shouted, Mazin stormed into the city as the fliers took to the skies giving Magnaboss cover as they attacked. Weapons fire from Mazin Zarak however kept them at a distance as the giant began to transform.

"Open fire!" shouted Big Convoy as he fired his main guns along with the others.

"Rodimus, can you hear me?" came Perceptor's voice.

"Barely, you better have good news" Rodimus shouted.

"Ratchet found the weak spot of Mazin Zarak, the third eye on its forehead was designed to house all of its nerves in one place, the eye is also used to scan and locate enemies and it then closes into armoured plating. Damage that and you should slow it down, hit the eye hard enough and it will be beat" Perceptor explained.

"Copy that, heavy weapons aim for the armoured third eye, Fliers try to land a few missile hits!" Rodimus shouted as Kup drove up and joined them.

"You heard him, hit that eye with everything you got!" shouted Star Sabre as the fliers moved in. Mazin Zarak roared as it fired balls of energy from its mouth to try and shoot them down. At the same time the Dinobots attacked from behind going for the monsters tail. As the fire fight continued Mazin Zarak's eye opened as it scanned the area. Its main cannon on its back began to charge up with a giant triple barrel of energy.

"He's powering up, that thing hits us its over" said Dearka.

"The Eye, Aim for the eye!" shouted Lio Convoy.

"We can't get a clear shot" Terrorsaur shouted back.

Primal aimed a missile then stopped and looked at the eye as it seemed to slowly open then close in different intervals.

"Got no choice then" he said as he fired up his jet rockets and took flight.

"What are you doing Big Bot?" Cheetor shouted after him.

"Doing my part, take care Cheetor, become as great a Bot as I know you are" said Primal.

As the rest of the flight units were occupied Primal jetted past the weapons, he was hit several times but kept going.

"Come on Come on, don't fire yet" he snarled as he flew past Mazin Zarak's head. The Third eye looked up at Primal and moved to aim the cannon at him away from the rest of the group. Primal was close to the cannon and the very heat as nearly melting his body.

"Primal No!" shouted Lio Convoy.

"Rodimus! When you find Orion, tell him to have that drink on me at Macadam's" Primal shouted as he aimed a missile and fired just as Mazin Zarak fired the cannon.

Everyone watched in horror as a beam of energy fired up into the skies, in the centre of it Primal was hit head on as he began to be torn apart.

"Goodbye my friends, it has been a honour" he said as he disappeared.

The Missile hit the third eye before it could close, damaging it and making Mazin Zarak howl in pain. The cannon stopped as the creature stumbled around.

"ATTACK, HIT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!" shouted Big Convoy.

"Go for the eye, its no longer shielded!" ordered Rodimus as he transformed and charged straight at the monster. A hail of fire began to rain down on Mazin Zarak as it tried to focus but felt nothing but pain. Several units got in close and fired at limbs, one shot managing to separate its left arm.

Rodimus charged up the body at full speed before transforming again and leapt and climbed his way up.

"Need a lift?" shouted Shinn as Impulse held out its hand, Rodimus grabbed it before being thrown upwards even higher.

He grabbed onto Mazin Zarak's jaw and pushed himself up towards the eye as Mazin Zarak tried to use its other hand to swat him off.

"Feel the fury of a Prime!" Rodimus shouted as he punched his hand into the eye and opened fire several times. Mazin Zarak let out one more roar before it toppled backwards into the Cliffside. The firing stopped, the Battle was over.

Slowly everyone began to approach the creature as Rodimus leapt down to its chest, as he looked back its eyes glowed again as it moved its head slightly.

"**Prime"** it spoke with a weak booming voice.

"You know me?" asked Rodimus.

"**I know of your kind, but you are not one of the ones that followed Prima, though I can sense the fire of Primus within you. I remember that feeling"**

"So you were around in the time of the 13?" asked Rodimus.

"**Yes, they were my enemies, me and my Brothers were created to destroy all linked to Primus. We were the Vanguards of Chaos, we were to make way for our master"**

"You're Master? You mean Unicron?" asked Rodimus.

"**Yes, we served he who came before the Existence, he created us to destroy Primus and his Children, then Chaos would return and all would b with Unicron again. But we were stopped, stopped by the 13 and their Guardians"**

"The Metrotitans, that's why you attacked Metrotyrant" said Rodimus.

"**I am the last of my kind, I was cast away during the great battle, I watched as Prima took up his sword, I watched the power of Primus emit from it and cast our master away. Yes I see now, so that is what became of the blade"**

"A sword, you mean the Matrix?" asked Rodimus looking down at his chest.

"**Yes, overtime it must have been removed from the sword, and now you carry it. But what became of my master?"**

"Unicron has fallen, my mentor and fellow Prime defeating him with this very Matrix years ago. I watched him fall myself" said Rodimus, "Unicron is no more, all that is left are the remnants due to Dark Energon"

"**If that is the case Prime, why do I hear his voice? And why do I hear him laugh?"**

Rodimus stopped and looked in fear at what was just said.

"**Let it be heard Prime, the day will come when he will return, the dawning of Unicron will happen, and once again those who follow Primus shall fall. I die now knowing my master will return"**

With that Mazin Zarak was dead, Rodimus gazed at the creature for a bit longer before jumping down to join the others.

"Blaster has reported that long range radio waves are back, we can contact Cybertron" Lio Convoy reported.

"See to it, tend to the wound and report any dead" ordered Rodimus.

"Okay…what about him?" asked Lio as Shinn approached Rodimus with several blasters aimed at him.

"You helped us, why?" asked Rodimus as he looked down at Shinn.

"Because I was mistaken, Galvatron does not desire what I desire, it took a lot to make me realise it" said Shinn as he held his sisters phone.

"So now you want to be our ally?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"If you want to arrest me I understand" said Shinn, "I'll come quietly"

"I already heard from the Lost Light Luna confronted you but let you go" said Athrun as he walked over with Stella who at once ran and hugged Shinn, refusing to let go.

"Are you saying he can be trusted?" asked Rodimus.

"Shinn is headstrong, but he saved our lives back there. Plus this big guy seems to like him" said Athrun as Magnaboss loomed over.

"No harm will befall my Master" he said.

"And who are you? Are you Maximal?" asked Rodimus.

"I am like him" said Magnaboss as he looked at Mazin Zarak, "I am from a time when Cybertron knew not war or destruction except at the hands of Unicron"

"You're an ancient Cybertronian? How did you end up on the Axalon?" asked Big Convoy.

"That is story for another time, know that I serve Shinn and his allies" said Magnaboss as he them suddenly transformed and separated into three Cybertronians. One had the form of a Lion with golden fur and a brown mane. The largest was a elephant and the last was a Eagle.

"Who are you guys?" asked Grimlock.

"Lio Junior" said the Lion with a young voice.

"Skyhawk" said the Eagle.

"And Santon" said the Elephant.

"And we are here to fight for our friend Shinn" said Lio Junior, "if you hurt him we'll beat you down"

"Beat you up Kid, its Beat You Up" said Santon.

Rodimus looked back at Shinn who stared at him back.

"For now we need to get set up and contact Cybertron, everyone prepare for assignments"

**METROTYRANT**

"Shinn Asuka lives, Mazin Zarak falls, but we have Jhiaxus' data, I say that is a victory" said Galvatron as they returned to their fleet.

"Shame, I never did get to use that road I found to test my speed" said Knock-Out.

"De-Coding of the Data has begun Lord Galvatron, our newest member is most excited" said Solon as he bowed.

"I should think so, after all it is a stroke luck we found him" said Cyclonus.

"Agreed, wouldn't you say so as well, Student of Jhiaxus?" asked Galvatron.

Standing behind them with the data disc in hand Turantulas let out a menacing laugh.

**MAXIMAL HQ: 5 HOURS LATER**

Repairs to the Lost Light were complete as the Maximals had offered half their supplies for the launch. Though Rodimus Protested Lio Convoy insisted after all their assistance, in the bases main command centre Rhinox was setting up communications to Cybertron.

"We should have a connection soon. With Mazin Zarak's Dark Energon no long interfering with long range this won't take long" he explained.

"Good to hear, how go the Predacons?" asked Rodimus.

"Their amazingly wishing to help, but before we let them we're having them turn over all weapons to be on the safe side and are under watch" said Lio Convoy, "Magnus and Big are coordinating it"

"We should contact Earth ASAP" suggested Athrun.

"Agreed" said Rodimus, "in the meantime did you uncover anything from the Data apart from how to defeat Mazin Zarak?"

"More then expected, the bases computers had numerous data files from the old civilisation that lived on this planet. It seems that they had located and built their cities using reversed technology from Mazin Zarak" said Perceptor.

"They built entire cities from it?" asked Ratchet.

"Yes, as it maybe noted with the exception of its third eye Mazin Zarak posses incredible regenerative abilities to keep it alive or to repair damaged parts. So when they removed a piece it just grew back. This old civilisation prospered for thousands of years, an amazing fusion of technology, science and nature" explained Perceptor with an excited voice.

"Stay on track" said Rodimus.

"I apologise" said Perceptor, "anyway the civilisations destruction co-exists with when Mazin Zarak's Dark Energon wave was emitted causing off world communications to be impossible. Someone tried to re-activate Mazin Zarak causing a deadly burst of Dark Energon, presumably its last reserves, to be unleashed. The resulting Wave killed the population but left everything else in tact"

"Did someone from the populace activate it?" asked Athrun.

"That was our originally belief, that was until we discovered a data file that was pointed out to us by Shinn" said Ratchet as he brought up more data.

"What did he tell you?" asked Athrun.

"Shinn was nervous at first talking to my and Magnus, however Stella requested to be with him putting him at ease" said Ratchet, "it seems Galvatron is trying to locate the original location of the Dark Energon. He's following a trail left by a scientist named Jhiaxus"

"I know that name" said Rhinox, "he was a decorative Cybertronian and one of the chosen crew of the original Ark captained by Nova Prime"

"Along with Galvatron, Scourge and Cyclonus" said Rodimus.

"Indeed, this data file is only part of a set that Galvatron has been collecting, but each new file has a list of the previous planets Jhiaxus visited" said Ratchet as he brought up the list.

"These are all the planets we received reports about" said Perceptor.

"So Galvatron is trying to locate the original source of the Dark Energon which he must have used when he returned to Cybertron" said Athrun.

"But wouldn't he have known anyway?" asked Lio Convoy.

"That's what Magnus asked Shinn" said Ratchet, "he told us that Jhiaxus brought the Dark Energon onto the Ark and never gave away the location. Galvatron had then taken the Dark Energon for his own uses, no doubt killing all but his closest confidants"

"But Jhiaxus is still alive, at least we now know what his plan his" said Rodimus, "was their anything else?"

"Yes" said Ratchet, "it's a few audio files, I haven't opened it yet"

"Do it" said Lio Convoy, Ratchet nodded and did so as they heard Jhiaxus' voice.

_The use of Log Numbers is becoming tiresome, my research into just how effective and powerful Dark Energon can be has been small at best, Monstructor and experimenting with the effects on certain types of planets has only pushed my skills so far but today has helped me find more then I expected. Mazin Zarak, one of the Mazin Class Beasts that was said to serve as Unicron's army only to slayed by the Metrotitans. To find this alive is truly amazing, I have had to hide myself from this planets species, they have used this giant to advance their civilisation, I am some what impressed._

Ratchet played the next entry.

_As I had thought, like we always knew Unicron is the one to bleed Dark Energon, almost as if the Energon we use now is a bi-product of the blood of Primus. Two sides of great power, the thought of controlling both intrigues me. Mazin Zarak is dormant but possibly brain dead, he has not responded to my calls of his name. I know it is him, I recognise his appearance from the Archives, like the Titans the Mazins all had unique colour schemes and weapons. And their reactors and spark chambers are fuelled by Dark Energon, though his are now low, I must see if he can be reactivated._

Ratchet played the final entry

_The experiment has worked and yet also revealed troubling results. Mazin Zarak awakened when I insert a small Dark Energon Shard and violently erupted with a strong wave of Dark Energon. The inhabitants are dead on contact and now the creature is emitting a strong frequency that is effecting most radio waves. Its clear if I wish to harness this Ancient Creatures power I must return to where I located the original source and learn just how to fully harness its power. And to think Galvatron called the location 'a barren area of pointless'_

"This Barren Area must be where Jhiaxus located the Dark Energon onboard the Ark" said Perceptor.

"But where exactly? The information on the Ark was lost during the war" said Ratchet.

"Maybe we can investigate once we reach Cybertron, can we make contact yet?" asked Rodimus.

"I've just managed to get a signal" said Rhinox, "Blaster is boosting it now"

"Let me talk to them" said Rodimus as he stood at the screen, "this is Lost Light Commander Rodimus Prime on Planet Gaea, Cybertron do you copy?"

The screen went blurry at first but then showed a Female Autobot whose colour was pink and white with small hint of red.

"Rodimus, you were getting us all worried" she said.

"Elita-1, glad to hear your voice" said Rodimus, "we need a team sent to Gaea at once, the surviving crew and prisoners of the Axalon are on this planet. I also need to contact Optimus on Earth, I have much I need to report"

"As do we, Rodimus we need the Lost Light to come to Cybertron ASAP, Planet Master was attacked by Decepticons, Fortress and the Maximus escaped and crash landed here" Elita-1 responded.

"What? Is everyone alright?" asked Rodimus as those present listened in shock.

"Fortress is heavily damaged, all survivors accounted for but we cant get a grasp on what's going on, Chromedome can explain more once you arrive, the ships arrival is causing problems" explained Elita.

"We'll launch as soon as we can" said Rodimus.

"And I'll have ships to head to Gaea" said Elita.

"Athrun, find Magnus and tell him we need the crew ready to go" ordered Rodimus, "things are taking a turn for the worse, we leave for Cybertron"

**1 hour before launch**

Above a Volcano located to the south of the Maximal Base one of the Lost Light's shuttles hovered over the pit. As the cargo door opened the Dinobots stood around a casket containing Magmatron. Grimlock stood at the far end, his old friends Blade in his hand, now his.

"Magmatron may have been a enemy once, but he was our friend" he said, "before we leave Gaea its only fitting we send him off like a true member of our team, goodbye Magma, we'll never forget you"

Slowly they pushed the casket out as it fell to the lava below and splash landed in. The Dinobots stood and saluted.

"Now, bring him out" ordered Grimlock. Slag and Sludge nodded as they opened a small compartment and dragged out a wingless and weapon less Megatron whose dragon arm had been removed.

"Release me at once, I command you!" Megatron shouted as he was let go and flung right into Grimlock's fist. Megatron hit the ground and was dazed, Grimlock stood over him.

"Get up" he growled.

Megatron slowly got back on his feet, his teeth gritted together as he threw a punch. Grimlock grabbed the fist and bent it back as sparks flew. Megatron let a small cry of pain as he tried to stay strong only to be kicked in the chest his hand nearly crushed as he crashed to the ground again, the Dinobots watching in silence.

"Get up" Grimlock said again.

Megatron rose back to his feet as he tried rushing Grimlock only to have the back of his left knee damaged by Magmatron's own sword getting stabbed through. He let out a larger cry of pain as Grimlock pulled the sword out and his foe fell to the ground near the opened side.

"Get up" Grimlock growled again.

"Enough…I surrender" said Megatron.

"Not as fun when you're fighting someone stronger then you, is it?" asked Grimlock.

"You were always stronger then us!" Megatron shouted.

"And you were jealous of him being stronger then you" said Grimlock as he punched Megatron in the jaw as it broke and was hanging off him as he was sent out the ship. His damaged hand grabbing the side with every last bit of strength yet. Grimlock stood over as Megatron looked up trying to speak but barely understandable.

"You were never even worthy of the name Megatron" said Grimlock as merely kicked the hand away. Letting out a angry scream and trying to yell Grimlock's name Megatron plummeted to the lava below, his Predacon symbol being the last thing to vanish below. Grimlock looked down at the volcano before closing the side door.

"Get us back to the Lost Light" he ordered.

"You okay Boss?" asked Swoop.

"I will be Swoop" said Grimlock as he looked at the sword, "knowing my brother has been avenged"

**LOST LIGHT, SHINN ASUKA'S QUARTERS: PRIVATE HOLO-COMMUNICATION TO KIRA YAMTO**

"Shinn, I already got the word from Athrun in the meeting but I thought I'd talk to you in private, its good to see you again" said Kira.

"You're not mad at me?" asked Shinn.

"What you did was reckless, but you were doing for good intentions, though down the wrong path. I still consider you a friend so I am not mad" said Kira with a smile, "plus its good to see you back in uniform, black was never really your colour"

Shinn chuckled; he had been given a Red Coat Uniform to wear and had been re-instated in the ZAFT army a few armies after the ship had left Gaea.

"I thought court martial was the usual thing?" he asked.

"It was originally, Yzak was determined to throw the book at you, but Lacus and I convinced him that we needed all the help we could get. Though I hear your still under lock and key" said Kira.

"For 24 hours, their doing some blood and body tests to make sure the Dark Energon was completely removed" explained Shinn.

"I heard about Solon, hard to imagine Galvatron would clone you so he could have a replacement" said Kira.

"He claims to be me without any weaknesses" said Shinn.

"Then he's dangerous, and his name is ironic" said Kira.

"How do you mean?" asked Shinn.

"Because it was already taken, back in the early 21st century several military generals banded together and formed a group called the Machination" explained Kira.

"And I'm guessing one of those generals was named Solon Kitakaze?" asked Shinn.

"Yes, he was a Japanese General who didn't care which Cybertronian was Autobot or Decepticon, he considered both a enemy. But then he joined up with other generals from Russia, China, America and England, they all believed that the best course to combat Cybertronians was to take control of them. So they formed the Machination, used black market deals and various wanted scientists and engineers to work on their projects" explained Kira.

"Did they succeed?" asked Shinn.

"They almost did, Optimus explained to me that when a good number of Autobot and Decepticon forces were announced MIA he contacted Magnus to aid in a investigation, it got especially worrying when Megatron was amongst the missing" said Kira.

"They tried to control Megatron?" asked Shinn.

"And nearly succeeded, Decepticon and Autobot forces both managed to locate the Machination's main HQ. By then Solon had killed the other generals and took full command with his goal to take control of all Cybertronians and lead his own personal army. It looked like it was success at first, however when Solon activated the controls to Command Megatron, well I bet you can guess what happened next" said Kira.

"Megatron didn't take kindly to being used as a puppet" said Shinn.

"Optimus said it was a massacre, every human in that base was killed by Megatron's hands. He saved Solon for last, and crushed him in his palm in front of all the freed Cybertronians. Galvatron must have chosen the name for your Clone for the sake of irony" explained Kira.

"How are things on Earth? Athrun tells me the Decepticons are planning to move the battle into space?" asked Shinn.

"Its gotten worse, their not just building shuttles and warships but are fortifying territories, their turning Earth into one big metal fortress" explained Kira.

"What about civilians?" asked Shinn.

"That's just it, I don't think Megatron cares for humans. He'll fight them if they fight back but he's more focused on taking Earth, Optimus thinks it's because he wants to be ready if Galvatron returns. Plus losing the Scorponok to Nemesis made it worse so he's securing his place on Earth. So we have had to take drastic measures" said Kira.

"Such as?" asked Shinn.

"Mass Evacuation, though many of the countries are forming a resistance against the Decepticons they have ordered non combat forces to leave the countries. Also have the medical teams and supplies for each country have had to stay for the soldiers sake. Plus engineering, a lot of mechanics volunteered for service. Many ZAFT and ORB forces also stayed in the Decepticon occupied territories" explained Kira.

"I thought the US was next on Megatron's hit list?" asked Shinn.

"Strangest thing, they withdrew from Canada and retreated to Asia, my guess is their heavily focused on securing the larger territories they own" said Kira.

"Which means in turn they can prep their forces for a bigger attack" said Shinn.

"Exactly, Optimus, Yzak and I are heavily focused now on civilians. Dai Atlas has offered several ships to aid in evacuating civilians off world" explained Kira.

"Off world? Kira the planet holds millions of humans, that's like saying your going to evacuate the whole planet" said Shinn in surprise.

"We may have no choice, despite the Decepticons having fewer numbers at first their creating more Mobile Doll Drone Troops from Mobile Suits they have captured and are using the factories to mass produce them whilst giving them all Decepticon symbols and colours. Also to start building ships Megatron ordered the construction of make shift Energon Plants similar to ones on Cybertron. The fumes emitting from them is effecting the eco-system hard, Snowing in the tropics, rain in the desert, I'm in London right now and its like a Monsoon outside" said Kira.

"That will make the planet difficult to live on. But can you really hope they will be safer in space?" asked Shinn.

"Interesting development though, with Cybertronian ships en-route to Gaea Lio Convoy has suggested he and is forces stay on the planet and begin restoring power to the old cities and bases. If the additional help arriving is enough the Maximals are going to try and make Gaea liveable for humans and Rodimus is in talk with several species on allowing Humans onto space stations which have liveable areas" explained Kira.

"What about PLANT?" asked Shinn.

"With Lacus and Yzak running things the council is 100% onboard with the war. But they refuse to evacuate their own civilians. Their confident PLANT won't get hit even if the Decepticons head into space. Their determined to protect their homes and people" said Kira.

"Speaking of Lacus I heard about the pregnancy, congratulations, three months now isn't it?" asked Shinn.

"Indeed, 5 months once you reach Cybertron" said Kira with a smile, "a recent scanned revealed its going to be a boy.

"Have you had much time to see her?" asked Shinn.

"I suggested she remain at the manor on PLANT for safety but we talk everyday when we can" said Kira.

"I'm glad Kira, and thank you for welcoming me back" said Shinn.

"I know you'll make us all proud Shinn, you have found your reason to fight and its one I can support. Give my regards to Stella" said Kira.

"And mine to Lacus, if you see Meyrin tell her I hope she's well and I'll keep Luna safe" said Shinn.

"I didn't tell Luna this but Meyrin recently got engaged" said Kira.

"Knowing her big sister this will be interesting" chuckled Shinn.

"Agreed, she had been dating a Doctor she met delivering supplies to a hospital in Seattle for a few months. He serves on the Archangel now in the infirmary and recently proposed" Kira explained.

"Then tell her congratulations from me, I'll let you get back to it" said Shinn, "take care…old friend"

"You too Shinn, stay strong" said Kira as communication was cut.

**EARTH: TOKYO (recently changed to the name of New Kaon), JAPAN, The recently completed Decepticon HQ.**

At the highest point of the base Megatron stood overlooking the city, parts of it was still human but slowly he had began to make it look more like home. Mechanical spires loomed over any underneath them. The fumes from Energon Factories entered the sky as it caused thunderstorms and purple rain to fall. It was not enough, he had a majority of the surrounding countries under his thumb. The addition of the Mobile Doll units had helped a great deal. But he was not content, not until he finally had total victory.

The door slid open as Shockwave walked in.

"Lord Megatron, I am pleased to report the mass production of our Nemesis Class Fleet is going smoothly, I reporter that each country we have invaded is able to build up to 5 ships at once" he reported.

"And what of the Autobots and Humans who still rebel?" asked Megatron, not looking at Shockwave as he spoke.

"They continue to hold their own, your generals report that they are starting to evacuate civilians into space, also the force of ZAFT are preparing their forces for either our launch or a counter attack" reported Shockwave.

"Then we must not waste, as soon as the first ships can launch I want MD and Decepticon forces ready to target PLANT" ordered Megatron.

"Yes my Lord, there is other news as well, concerning the Scorponok" said Shockwave, Megatron at once turned with a small look of surprise as he approached his chief scientist.

"Explain Shockwave" he ordered, Shockwave nodded as he brought up a glitchy video message from a Cybertronian.

"Soundwave intercepted this message onboard Trypticon and sent it to me at once. It's a SOS message from the Planet Master, it became a haven for the Cybertronians known as NAILs and is under the protection of the Autobot Headmasters and their leader Fortress" he explained.

"I remember the Master Campaign Shockwave, continue" said Megatron.

"Approximately 32 Earth Hours ago the Planet was attacked by the Scorponok and a Decepticon Army. The message was sent by a NAIL who was among those who did escape the Planet onboard the damaged Maximus. It seems that Nemesis Prime has conquered Planet Master in the name of the Decepticons" explained Shockwave.

"My Decepticons" snarled Megatron as he left the room as Shockwave followed.

"Have you finished the test runs on the Mark II Space Bridge?" he asked.

"Yes My Lord, using the Ground Bridge Technology which the Autobots stole from us I have been able to combine it with our existing Space Bridge data, however this does not allow us to transport troops to Cybertron or any known enemy locations without alerting them to our presences. Hence why I have not used to begin any missions" Shockwave explained.

"That moment will come soon Shockwave, but for now can we use it to enter, ally locations?" asked Megatron.

"In theory yes, I used the test runs to send MDs to several bases including old ones we abandoned years ago" said Shockwave.

"Then prepare the Mark II Bridge, I have troops that were taken from me, and I want them back" said Megatron with a sadistic grin.

**FUN FANFIC FACTS FROM THE AUTHOR CRIMSONSAPPHIRE99**

**When creating the Jekka Amphitheatre Story Arc I took inspiration from a Marvel Comics run of the Transformers namely Issue 171 entitled Deadly Games. The issue saw Ultra Magnus at the Amphitheatre being forced into an arena to fight the champion Hooligan. The Arena itself was under the control of an alien named Zabra where the planet got its name. I added in Turmoil since he was a newcomer in the IDW comics run of Transformers.**

**Metrotyrant was originally going to keep the name Metrotitan as a homage to a Decepticon of the same name from the Transformers Zone Comics in Japan. However when I read about the Metrotitans in IDW comics I decided to give him a new name and have the Titan name be the Class of Cybertronian these giants are known as.**

**The Seeker Sisters are actually already well known amongst fans. Whilst Acid Rain was a male seeker who appeared briefly in 80s Cartoon Series and Slipstream first appeared in the Animated Series the names were taken from either unknown or un-used Seekers.**

**The Female Autobots have backgrounds too. Three of them were already known in the 80s cartoon but I gave each of them a new look and abilities. Chromia in particular is based on Arcee from Transformers Prime. As for Lyzack she has made a few appearances in various Transformers Comics. I decided to keep her as Leozack's sister but have her decide to be a Autobot to create future tension in battle.**

**Ultra Trion who is described as Ultra Magnus' mentor and father figure is actually a character from a alternate reality whose design and characteristics were partly modelled on both Magnus and Alpha Trion. I made him Alpha's brother unit and his decision to sacrifice his spark to give birth to Star Sabre and his comrades was based on Alpha Trion sacrificing himself to use Vector Sigma to give birth to the Aerialbots in the 80s Cartoon.**

**Beast Wars Megatron's death look familiar to any Saints Row fans? That's because the entire scene was a homage to the moment in Saints Row 2 when Johnny Gat got his revenge on Gang Leader Shogo Akuji for ordering the assassination that resulted in the death of his girlfriend whose Funeral Shogo had crashed which resulted in him being buried alive. **

**NAILS are a group that first appeared after the events of the IDW Transformers Arc Chaos. Though I'm not a big fan of them I did like the concept of Cybertronians that didn't side with Autobots or Decepticons. And yes I intended to have the Lost Light never visit Planet Master and wanted Nemesis Prime to gain at least a few victories.**

**Due to some negative feedback from fans of the Anime I always wanted to have Shinn gave a more bad ass and honourable role which would lead to him ultimately changing from being the Kamille Bidan Clone he was in Gundam Seed Destiny. **

**Solon who is Shinn's Clone is actually a reference to the Transformers Victory Manga. Solon Kitakaze was a main character who was a human adopted at a young age by Villain Deathsaurus. Given Cybernetic upgrades Solon grew up as Deathsaurus' son and had a rivalry with Star Sabre's Adopted son Jean. The reason why this Solon wears a mask over his eyes is namely because masked Ace Pilots is a Favourite Gundam Tradition though I did originally intend to have the mask be based of the one worn by Zechs from Gundam Wing.**

**Final Fact: I love reading the comments and feedback the Readers post and my ultimate dream would be to see this in Comic Book or Anime Form.**

**NEXT ARC: The battle lines are drawn, the time has finally come, the end of Saviours Of the Cosmos is at hand and soon the rise of a new Arc will begin that will shake the very foundation of Gundam Seed and Transformers.**

**The crew of the Lost Light arrive on Cybertron to find Fortress and his team in a terrible shape since Nemesis Prime attacked Planet Master. With Decepticons on one side, Galvatron on the other and Metalhawk and the NAILs wanting answers Rodimus Prime must put his position as a leader to the test. But when the original location of the Dark Energon is found no one is ready for what will follow. Enemies will become allies, new alliances will be forged and Earth is caught in the middle.**

**STAY TUNED**


	17. Pecking Order

**The Autobots, The Maximals, The Predacons and the forces of Galvatron had fought a great battle on the planet of Gaea. A battle that raged and ended with the fierce might of an ancient evil known as Mazin Zarak. Many died for the cause and some for their part in the monsters awakening. As the dust settled and the dead were mourned the crew of the Autobot vessel the Lost Light are on their way to Cybertron. News has reached them that the Planet Master under the protection of the Autobot Fortress has been invaded by Decepticons led by Nemesis Prime. Whilst Cybertron sends ships to Gaea in a plan to restore the planet to its former glory for the sake of the human race. **

**Earth has become a war zone as Megatron slowly conquers the planet piece by piece with plans for a fleet of Decepticon warships to continue his plans. Under the leadership of Kira Yamato and Optimus Prime the Autobot/Human Alliance continues to fight whilst planning the evacuate all civilians away as the effects of Energon cause problems with Earth's Eco-System.**

**On the Planet Master Nemesis and his Decepticon forces have fully claimed the planet and move to take any resistance.**

As another building exploded Deathsaurus flew down from finishing his sweep and dropped a decapitated head near Nemesis Prime who was joined by a pair of Decepticon bodyguards. These were Wingspan and Pounce also known as the Decepticon Brothers. They had been created via splitting the Spark of Overlord in Two and were programmed to serve 'The Strongest Decepticon'.

"These NAILS are a joke, we were promised a fight" said Deathsaurus.

"Zarak had a score to settle with Fortress, plus we had to ensure the Maximus did not gain the advantage" said Nemesis.

"This is getting beyond a joke Nemesis, this planet you claim is a perfect base but I have not seen anything to agree with that notion" growled Deathsaurus.

"Planet Master is home to an extensive lot of Headmaster technology, once Zarak has the city under his control we will use the technology Fortress helped develop to our own means" said Nemesis.

"We already have an extensive amount of Energon at our disposal since we raided Turmoil's off Planet supplies. If your wishing to strike at Cybertron we should do it now" said Deathsaurus.

"As ever your impatience astounds me Deathsaurus. We will remain on this planet and increase our power. Wingspan, Pounce, the Insecticons report rebels in the western part of city, assist them" Nemesis ordered.

"Yes Lord Nemesis" the twins said in unison as they transformed into either a puma or a hawk and took off.

"Remember Nemesis, I held as high a rank in the Decepticons as yourself. You maybe dangerous, but does that make you a leader?" asked Deathsaurus as he walked off.

"It makes me worthy to rule, soon the Decepticons will follow me, or die begging for their sparks" said Nemesis as he gazed upon the partly burning city.

Further into the city Starscream led Slipstream and Leozack into a underground cavern with a base underneath with some form of lab.

"What is this?" asked Slipstream.

"Zarak's old workshop, it was used when he was planning his coup before the Planet Master Campaign which drew Optimus and Megatron to this planet" explained Starscream.

"And why are we here? My team and I were ordered to search for NAILS Brother" said Leozack.

"When this is over" said Starscream, "your team will be on the edge of glory"

He grinned as he activated the machinery in the workshop and inserted a disc into one of the computers to bring up a design.

"What is that this?" asked Slipstream.

"Project Black Zarak, this workshop had access to numerous factories and plants that helped keep the city in pristine condition at all times. Using Zarak's old access codes I can convert them to construct us loyal army of soldiers and use them to mass produce this" Starscream explained as he removed from his chest a purple crystal.

"Dark Energon" said Leozack in surprise.

"What I was able to salvage when Galvatron took over the Artemis. Using the Energon supplies we raided from Turmoil and using a similar construction and command programme as used for the Omega Sentinels I will create a army of Black Zaraks. Constructed in a image similar to that of Scorponok itself" chuckled Starscream as he turned to face his siblings who suddenly had a look of horror on their faces.

"Worry not my Brother and Sister, with this Dark Energon and access to unlimited supplies I Starscream shall lead us to glory. Any questions?" he asked.

"Yeah, did this place have any space bridge technology?" asked Leozack.

"Of course, it was how Megatron was able to smuggle a small team of troops onto the planet during the campaign" explained Starscream.

"How fitting it was left operational" a menacing voice spoke. Starscream froze and his body shook with fear as he slowly turned to look behind him. He dropped the Dark Energon Shard which shattered on the ground before apparently melting into nothing.

"Meh..Meg..MEGATRON! You're here!" Starscream cried in horror as he tried to back away.

"Yes Starscream, how wonderful to see you again" said Megatron with a menacing and angry tone. Slipstream at once fell to her knees and Leozack made a run for it.

"But I Thought by now the Space Bridge connection here would be almost null and void, it was in an experimental stage on this end" said Starscream.

"Which is lucky then, seeing as Shockwave was able to perfect it from our end. Though I cannot return to Earth at will I was able to come here, and amazingly go unnoticed for 4 hours" said Megatron, "now Starscream, I believe there's the matter of your attempt to dethrone me"

"WAIT Please My Master!" Starscream shrieked as he got onto his knees and fell before Megatron's feet.

"Oh here we go" Slipstream muttered under her breath.

"Master I assure my intentions were pure. At first I was angry; I believed I had been abandoned to float aimlessly through space all those years ago. I was just bitter; I still serve the Decepticon cause. Nemesis Prime believes he is right but I knew he could not lead, all he has done is scavenge Energon and attempt to call this now burning city the start of his Empire against you" Starscream begged, "others would join you Lord Megatron, as would I. Please don't de-activate me, I'll take my punishment like a Decepticon"

Megatron stared at Starscream for a few seconds before grabbing him by the shoulder and picking him up.

"On your feet, Sky Commander, though you are the greatest pain in my spark, your talents are needed. How many loyalists will we find?" he asked.

"The Seekers and Insecticons will join you Lord Megatron. However Nemesis has picked up the likes of Deathsaurus to his cause, plus he commands the Scorponok. He also was able to defeat Overlord and convert him into two new troops" Slipstream reported.

"Ahh Slipstream, long has it been since you and your sisters graced the skies. Welcome back" said Megatron with a smile.

"My pleasure my Lord" said Slipstream.

"You always were a kiss up" muttered Starscream.

"Silence" ordered Megatron, "Slipstream, Starscream, contact the remaining loyalists, its time to take my forces back"

"Just us my Lord?" asked Starscream.

"No" chuckled Megatron, "I brought a few friends"

Back at the Scorponok Nemesis was overlooking reports and the schematics of the city with Thunderwing and Blackout as Barricade entered.

"Sir, Leozack has arrived, he's not making sense" he reported.

"In what way?" asked Nemesis.

"He's claiming Megatron is here" Barricade explained. Nemesis looked at Barricade then turned to Blackout and Thunderwing.

"With me" he reported, "tell Zarak to prepare Scorponok to go on my command"

They headed outside as Leozack was telling the others.

"He's here, Megatron is here!" he shouted.

"Stop speaking nonsense" said Deathsaurus, "why would Megatron be here?"

"Space Bridge, he arrived here via space bridge" Leozack explained.

"Zarak, do you know anything about this?" asked Nemesis over the comm-line.

"My experimental Space Bridge was used during the Master campaign, but it was shut down and is barely useable" said Zarak.

"But it was him!" Leozack shouted Deathsaurus back handed him to shut him up.

"He could just be seeing things" said Thunderwing.

"We better not risk it, Wingspan, Pounce, any strange activity on your end?" asked Nemesis over the radio.

"Nothing my lord" the Twins spoke.

"Search everywhere" Nemesis order as he looked at the others.

"Terrorcons unite" he then instructed as the team did so into Abominus.

"Search the larger buildings for anything suspicious, if any remaining rebels get in your way then kill them" Nemesis instructed.

"At once" chuckled Abominus as he turned to a building next to him only to have a large fist break out and him in the side of the face.

"KNOCK KNOCK OLD BUDDY!" Bruticus shouted as he stormed through the building and attacked Abominus. Nemesis and the others took cover and opened fire.

"What's he doing here?" asked Barricade.

"It doesn't matter, take him down" ordered Nemesis.

"Kaisercons, form Leo-Kaiser!" Deathsaurus ordered. At once the Kaisercons did so as Leo-Kaiser went on the offence.

"Lets see you take me on" he laughed as he raised his staff to bring it down on Bruticus only to be stopped by a sword which clashed with it.

"Me first" Predaking snarled as the two grappled.

"Air Support, get me air support here now, Scorponok Transform!" Nemesis barked orders.

"Negative" a different voice came over the radio making Nemesis stop in shock.

"Soundwave?" he asked confused.

"Soundwave Superior, Nemesis Prime Inferior" said Soundwave as Zarak had his hands up with a grin as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw had their weapons aimed at him.

"Get me any form of support Dammit!" Nemesis shouted as the sound of jets came in. The seeker flew over but then hovered in a circle formation, their guns aimed at Nemesis and his team. The Insecticons also appeared with their weapons aimed, as did Wingspan and Pounce.

"You Traitors, you are ordered to obey the strong!" shouted Nemesis as Deathsaurus and the others put their hands up in surrender and the combiners disconnected with a victory for Bruticus and Predaking. Only Nemesis had his gun and blade ready to fight.

"Exactly Nemesis Prime, and who is stronger then say you? Why I do believe that's me" said Megatron as he stepped forward.

"Megatron, so you found a way here" snarled Nemesis.

"It took us some time to find you, I have come to claim what is mine, lower your weapons and I might show mercy" ordered Megatron.

"Silence! Bow down to me!" Nemesis Snapped.

"Oh?" asked Megatron as he tilted his head, "and when did I start taking orders from a mere copy of Optimus?"

"I am superior to Optimus in everyway Megatron" said Nemesis, "you failed the Decepticons, you promised us a Cybertron free from the weaknesses of the old ways. But in your bid for total control you and the Autobots destroyed our home planet. Everything that once made Cybertron magnificent was lost because of your thirst for destruction and chaos"

"War requires sacrifices, you know that Nemesis, to defeat the Autobots we had to lose part of what made is great to begin with" said Megatron, "and what right do you say that you're fit to rule? Whilst you were stuck in a holding cell I spent years with fellow Decepticons in Exile, I had to ensure that my forces did not die out from lack of Energon. My leadership was firm and ruthless, but our kind needs a leader like that to ensure its survival and not fall into the oppression of the old council days"

"Your time has come and gone Megatron? Defeat after defeat, minor victory over minor victory. Your as old as the relics once held in the Iacon Archives" said Nemesis as he aimed his blaster, "and its time we finally see who is destined to lead"

"At least your have the honour and warriors spark to face me one on one" said Megatron as he grinned and removed his fusion cannon. Nemesis watched as Megatron did then retracted his blade and stored his blaster into his back and clenched his fists.

"I'm gonna kill with your own cannon" he said as both let out a battle cry and charged at each other. Their fists collided into each others faces before they stumbled back; Nemesis went on the offensive as he landed several successful blows on Megatron. But Megatron was un-phased as he grabbed Nemesis's fist in his hands and hit Nemesis up close with a head-butt. Megatron had a few scratches after a few punches, a single head-butt had dented Nemesis' helmet.

Nemesis roared with anger as he transformed and rammed right into Megatron and landed on top of him, his wheels spinning onto Megatron's chest and face. Megatron snarled with anger as he kicked Nemesis off him who landed upright in truck form. Megatron lunged and grabbed the back of Nemesis would drove at full power the Decepticon Tyrant being dragged around the city with anything from debris to body parts hitting him in the process. Nemesis transformed and as he did grabbed Megatron's arm and flung him into a nearby building wall. Megatron crashed through it and as he got back on his feet Nemesis came in with an uppercut to the jaw before he grabbed Megatron's head with both hands and brought his face to the knee. Megatron stumbled back as Nemesis drew his blaster and kicked Megatron back into a building pillar which brought Debris down. Nemesis then fired several rounds at the rubble.

After a short whilst Nemesis stepped forward with his gun ready and looked down. Megatron's hand was sticking out but not moving.

"Pitiful, when Shockwave upgraded me he built me to be equal to Optimus in everyway, if not superior to him. That is why you failed Megatron, I am the Decepticons rightful leader, with you go I will forge a…" Nemesis said until the hand shot up and grabbed him by the throat. The rubble fell away as Megatron rose, his optics a fiery red. He had minor dents and injures but nothing serious.

"Superior to Optimus, not to me" said Megatron. The Decepticons amassed outside the building as Nemesis was thrown out and hit the ground. Rubble stood ready with the Fusion Cannon and returned it to Megatron. Nemesis turned to fire his rifle but Megatron fired first, destroying the rifle and the firing arm.

"You, Overlord, even Starscream, you all suffer the same problem. You believe that your genius and talents are superior to mine. You see me nothing more then that brute who entertained the masses at the arenas of Kaon" said Megatron as he stood over Nemesis who activated his blade and went to strike only for it to be caught and crushed by Megatron.

"But like always you are left powerless when I reveal just how dangerous I can be" Megatron said as he picked up Nemesis and turned him so his back was to the building.

"Not yet…I'm not finished with you yet" Nemesis said weakly. He then looked down as he felt the Fusion Cannon against his chest.

"Face it Nemesis, you are no Optimus Prime" said Megatron as he fired a single shot that tore through Nemesis and sent him back into the building.

"Rumble, bring the building down" Megatron ordered, Rumble nodded as his pile drivers activated as cracked appeared below the building as it was submerged and began to fall apart. Inside Nemesis tried to get up but was too heavy damaged as a hole appeared below him and debris rained down.

"MEGATRON!" Nemesis yelled as the building came crashing down around him. Megatron watched as he laughed a maniacal laugh and turned to the other Decepticons.

"Rejoice my Decepticons, Nemesis Prime has fallen. As of now you have two choices, loyalty to me or death. Choose" he shouted.

Those who once served under Nemesis looked amongst themselves, Deathsaurus looked at Megatron with a stare of hatred before they all placed their fists on their chests.

"ALL HAIL MEGATRON!" they shouted.

"As expected, now we must prepare to return to Earth. Zarak, I want you and the Headmasters to move your Space Bridge technology out of your workshop. Shockwave stands ready with a complete version of the Mark II to transport us to Tokyo" Megatron ordered.

"I should have known he'd find a way to make it work" said Zarak.

"But what of the materials needed to activate it?" asked Onslaught.

"Before we began our attack Soundwave detected a massive energy spark below the city. Possibly its main power source, though it was very unique. Starscream, Combaticons, Soundwave, your with me. Deathsaurus I want you to have the troops ready to leave and assist Zarak in any way" Megatron ordered.

"Yes…my Lord" Deathsaurus grudgingly said.

A few hours later Megatron and his team had entered the underground areas of the city, coming across several out areas that looked like training grounds and factories.

"This must be where Fortress and his team perfected the Headmaster technology in the early days of their colonization" said Megatron.

"Scans indicate and these caverns were routinely visited every 100 years or so" Soundwave reported.

"Explains why they are not run down" said Swindle.

"So whatever is down here must be a strong energy source" said Brawl.

"Or has the materials we need to get Zarak's Space Bridge working to get us back to Earth" said Vortex.

"But if the Mark II bridges are activate why don't we just use them to attack Cybertron?" asked Starscream.

"The Autobots have closed any space bridge connections on Decepticons frequencies to Cybertron. Their new security systems also prevents us from attacking. They have been most busy" explained Megatron.

"Master got sloppy, it was easy for us to attack" said Starscream, he stopped walking as they came to large metal door.

"This must be where the energy source is located" said Megatron.

"It looks heavily fortified" said Starscream as he heard a noise behind him as Bruticus appeared and pulled the door wide open.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Never mind" said Starscream as they walked in. Bruticus disconnected again as they entered and stopped they realised their were on a cliff edge overlooking the power source.

"I see, I should have realised this was how they powered their city" Megatron grinned.

"This is impossible, the City of Master is powered by a Metrotitan?" asked Starscream in shock. They were staring at the head of a dormant Metrotitan as it stood upright in a large area with several giant cables linked to its back and leading to the surface.

"Yes, this all makes sense, the Metrotitans were considered the most powerful of all Cybertronians. Ancient Guardians of great power and knowledge. I once had the chance to capture one till Galvatron took that chance from me" Megatron growled looking at Starscream.

"Now is your chance Master, this very Titan we can use to conquer the Autobots" said Starscream.

"No, this Titan has clearly been used for other purposes, more then likely its power is too weak to be activated, but the Titans were said to have immense teleportation abilities, this in turn when salvaged can get us back to Earth once the repairs to Zarak's Space Bridge are complete. Soundwave, take the Combaticons and locate the necessary parts and take what energy we need in Energon Cube form" Megatron instructed.

"As you command Megatron" instructed Soundwave.

A few hours past as the Titan was stripped of what the Decepticons needed. Soon enough Zarak had the bridge device working and Shockwave was contacted to prepare the connection. Everyone boarded the Scorponok as the connection was made.

"Lord Megatron, given the alterations done the Titan will become unstable, a explosion which may result in taking out the entire city, though this may only occur if it is activated" Zarak announced.

"I care not, it served its purpose and order is restored" said Megatron as they began to pass through the bridge, the dark clouds of Tokyo appearing.

"Once we return I want our campaign stepped up, we will tae Earth entirely then we will finally be able to march on Cybertron"

As they disappeared and the bridge closed on Master amongst the rubble of the destroyed building a Black Hand stuck out from some rubble. At first it didn't move then a spark emitted and it turned into a fist.

"I...still…Function"

**NEXT CHAPTER: Planet Master: The Aftermath and the Return to Cybertron.**


End file.
